Kim Possible - The Agent's Legend
by YakusokuNoJi
Summary: As a fan-created story happening after season 4 and containing over 20 new episodes, "Kim Possible The Agent's Legend" is supposed to entertain fans of the young teenage heroine and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable like a fifth season. Meet Kim and Ron again on their new adventures, fighting villains or even their own private and emotional adventure as a couple! Thanks for all Reviews!
1. Episode I: New Life Sparks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise "Kim Possible". Originally created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley it is full property of Disney. Any similiarities with real people or existing stories are coincidential and not intended if not mentioned.**_

 _ **About the Story:**_

 _ **"Kim Possible The Agent's Legend" was originally written as a German story back in 2008. As fan of the franchise with a thing for sequels I wanted to entertain with more story about the world and its characters. Unfortunately I have never had the time to finish the story, though the ideas are here and to reach more fans I finally decided to translate it in English. The rules like for dialogues might not be 100% right at the moment because of the differences between English and German though I have put a lot of effort into it. Should I notice more I will be sure to update it.**_

 _ **The story has over 20 chapters/episodes and will also be uploaded on another website where I can upload appropriate fan art for it. If you are interested in seeing it, feel free to write me a message. I will be glad about any comment, no matter where it is written so if you are just interested in the story itself and want to read and maybe comment about it here, feel free to do so. I will read all of them.**_

 _ **That being said, enjoy the story!**_

 **I. New Life Sparks (Last Update/Correction:Sep 23rd 2018)**

 **Short summary: A sweet little story about Kim and Ron trying to find some time for each other after the invasion - yet a mission awaits. This time it is more one for Ron. But how can Kim deal with her fear for him?**

 _Once more the world was saved. Once again the legendary heroine managed to hinder the worst from happening just to relax for a while from her daily dose of heroic doings while still staying so modest._

 _And yet ... as soon as things seemed to finally be peaceful, new things and trouble slowly approaches. Such is the fate of her, whose life is not the common one with every day promising to be a new and exciting adventure._

Sun was about to rise. A loud and resounding noise rang next to the girl's ears. A few seconds later she turned off the alarm, yawning and with the intent to turn around and snooze for at least a bit longer. It was not for long, then her lids suddenly and widely opened. Surprised she had a look out of the window to see how the already awakened neighborhood was doing. On the other side of the streets some dog was taken for a walk, a boy was kinda demotivated doing his job to deliver newspaper and more than just a few lights were already lit up in other houses.

"Oh noes! Hurry, girl!" Kim sleepily groaned and jumped off her bed. With her messy, red-brown hair and her lightblue heart-pajamas she swiftly passed by her two younger brothers, claiming the upper bath room for herself. "Hey!" one of them wanted to complain, clearly not amused about this move.

"I wanted to go in there!"

However, apart from a stressed "Sorry, no time - meet up with Ron!" her moody brother Tim got back nothing from his big sis. A while later, still in time though, she came out: Showered, dried hair, teeth brushed and with her clothes fully changed. To save some time she did not really mind what she should wear this time so she just chose to go with what Ron knew her the best with: Her olive-green top which just was destined to be paired up with her blue pants. "Gotta go!" she said and vanished back into her room, still with how much time was left in mind - and again almost running over her siblings. All that was left to be put on was her little accessory, reminding of a wristwatch. Not even paying attention to what her brothers grumbled she was already on her way downstairs.

"Mornin', Kimmie!" her mother greeted her, turning around in the kitchen to face her girl. Though with shorter red hair, she still looked so much like an older version of Kim. Just as always she already wore her doc's coat. Ready to go for her early shift in the morning she even had left her seat at the breakfast table, leaning against the kitchen's counter while finishing her last cup of coffee. Kim's father on the other hand still sat right on his chair with his face buried in the newspaper. He did not even have the opportunity to properly greet his daughter. Right when he was about to say "Well, Kimmie ...," the girl cut in:

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad! Sorry, about to see Ron! Later!"

Before they could even realize what just happened Kim had already left to enter their recently rebuilt garage. The Possibles did their best to recover from their houses destruction through the alien invasion as quickly as they could and with their connections and friends their home was back in old glory even faster than imagined.

Kim could gladly catch a breath. At first she was a bit hectic but everything was fine with her now sitting in her purple car, the "Sloth". She drove down the road, eagerly awaiting what might happen today. With her and Ron having graduated and soon going to college, she wanted to spend every moment with her boyfriend whenever possible.

 _Meanwhile not all that far away ..._

With Earth being devastated from the sudden intergalactic robot attack, scars and ruins should burn it in people's minds for a long time. In cities, destroyed and in which even on these days still hordes of spider-like, metallic colossi were lying around like sleeping giants, people worked together hard to hopefully make some progress and bring them back to their old shape. Not all that long ago it would have been unthinkable that he proudly would walk inbetween the ruined place that now barely looked like one of the many streets of Tri-City anymore. The blue skin that made it impossible for him to be confused with someone else did not come from massive exhaustion though. The scar below his right eye, the grin that could give children nightmares and the night-blue lab coat all gave an absolutely wrong impression because this man no longer was the same way he once was known for. A young, beautiful woman followed his steps, wearing a green dress. It was especially that woman that had quite a hard time to get used to all of this.

"So, Dr. D. ..." she called out for her formerly evil rogue boss while pulverising some larger boulders in their way through unleashing a barrage of energy beams from her hand.

"What is it exactly we are here for?"

She looked around, still not really believing it. That out of all people she, Shego, would come back to help others. It seemed to be worth it though, she noticed - after all the planet barely slipped away from a very probably alien domination if it was not for her and Drakken as well as Kim and Ron. She did not really like admitting it though.

"We are gonna make things right, Shego!" Drakken explained. This time he had not even his ordinary grumpy look - he looked as motivated as Shego only knew him when he was very confident about one of his plots. Commanding his red-clothed henchmen to carry around all the rubbish way more than actually helping was also something that Shego immediately recognized. Still, something about him was different from before and it felt weird for her.

"O-Okay, well ...," Shego tried finding the right words, while raking her fingers through her wavy, long and black hair, "... what do you want with that?!" she asked with one eyebrow risen. Drakken pointed with one of his newest devices that was attached to his back and ended with a tube in his hand with which he pointed towards one of the boulders.

"I have decided to allow Global Justice to use my Hypolenator Mutagene, Shego! With this it is going to be way easier and faster to re-grow the plants!"

"Also ...," he continued, "... the new plants can help to rebuild the city! Just look, Shego!"

Drakken aimed for some pale spots on the ground. The canister on his back that contained some liquid, similiarly coloured as Shego's poisonously-green looking energy spheres, became emptier and emptier. Within seconds bushes and vine grew there. The additional effect also was extremely unusual: While spreading, the plants cleared the path, following Drakken's will. Same man, now absolutely confident, probably too confident for Shego, arms akimbo, smiled.

"And that's good for what? Who wants to live with such plants?",Shego asked sceptical. For her it once more seemed like one of his other plans: Not too shabby in single steps, with one or two essential flaws though. Now that she said it he also rose his unibrow. Shego could judge from his surprised facial expression that he indeed did not think about this before. "Uh ... well now, Shego ...," he tried to distract her, "... that is what Global Justice does its research for, of course!" He was also turning his back to her again so she could no longer see his face. Walking down the streets he thought about how he had no actual idea how much of his excuse would be true. Shego only shook her head with an amused smile. His typical characteristic of acting prematurely was shown once more. Then the both of them continued.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Kim arrived with her super-tech vehicle at the parking area of the Bueno Nacho. Above the door a big banner was hung up on their sombrero roof, saying "Grand Reopening". Kim entered through the glas door, already noticing how many people enjoyed being able to visit this place again. It was then as well when she heard the happy "Hey, K.P.!" from her boyfriend.

And there he was sitting on their usual place already: Ron Stoppable, a blonde guy with freckles below his eyes and seemingly unspectacular for some. Not for Kim though. Guided by his waving hand and a smile she missed she had a seat at the same table, followed by a morning kiss the two never left out. Before she could even look, Ron had already brought everything to their place. He even disregarded his obligatory nacho menu in favor of bringing her her salad. Kim waited until they were ready, then with a long "Sooo ..." she started their talk.

"Anything new?"

Ron's gaze on his tablet could have hardly been called enthusiastic. He took one of the nachos, covered in molten cheese. "Well ...," he began talking, "Mister B.'s bothering me for this whole week already: 'Stoppable, just cause you're not my student anymore it doesn't mean that you don't have anything to work on while I'm around!'"

The nacho box emptied in record-time. "And only because I once argued with the parrots in the pet department!" he said. "I mean, really, is it my fault they have to disagree with me all the time?!"

Ron's hairless little friend Rufus, the naked mole-rat, jumped out of the nacho boxx. His little mouth was covered in cheese when he gave his friend an agreeing "Uhuh!" squeak. The boy's girlfriend was seemingly amused. "Ha, ha, you got that right! Someone's gotta tell them!" Kim joked. That was just how her Ron was.

Even if it was just them talking about something this trivial they enjoyed their time together and time went by. The tablets were blank yet they continued their chat. Just listening to what Ron had to say, she lost her focus the moment the Kimmunicator on her wrist beeped. "Oh! Just wait!", she told Ron with a regretful look. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered the call.

"Hey, Kim! Hi, Ron!" their little genius friend greeted them back from the other side of the Kimmunicator after noticing the couple was together in the Bueno Nacho. Ron swiftly responded, then Wade began explaining their next mission.

"Bad news for you two ...," he tried to be sensitive. "Someone asked for your help on your website, Kim! There was a burglary in the museum!"

"What was stolen?" Kim asked interested but Wade just replied, "We just know that the burglar looked for something, not if something was actually stolen! I'm sorry, Kim!"

Kim sighed but was as resolute as always. Of course she would help. She loved helping people - just wished crime would have a better time. Like, never. Or at least not when she wanted to spend some lovey-dovey time with Ron. "Come on, let's go!" she told Ron, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his newly ordered Naco. "Wha-? He-Hey?!" he responded shocked about this waste that he didn't even get the chance to take with them.

"We just knew each other for such a short time ...," Ron mourned on their way to the museum. "What do you mean, Ron? We know since kindergarten!" Kim answered but with Ron saying, "Not us! Me and the Naco! I still wanted to eat it!" she couldn't help but crack another smile. With Ron's goofy comment she realized their private time may have been interrupted but at least they still had time they could spend together. They then made a quick stop at their house. Hoping their would be no sitch as well as getting sure she would not be late in the morning she had none of her mission clothes brought with her. They then changed and continued their drive.

"There it is!" Kim said, heavily braking at the building for historical exhibitions. The door of the entrance was completely destroyed, a few glas cases were now decorating the floor as shattered pieces. However, the items were still there, lying on the ground as well. "Geez, must have been important for whoever that was!" Kim wondered. "Ah, thank God, Miss Possible!" the curator welcomed them relieved. "Nice to see you again. Have you found out anything already?" Kim asked just to immediately get back a nod from him.

"Yes, please follow me."

The teenage heroine and her boyfriend were led away from the thrashed place covered in glas and clay to be shown a safe room. It was obviously blown open and the door was missing. Inside there was a pedestal with an open chest. There was nothing in it however. "The Hand of Zeus! It was stolen!" the curator told them indignatly. "It's one of our oldest and most valuable items!"

"Hand of Zeus?" Ron asked. "And what's it there for? Shooting lighting?"

Kim just rolled her eyes amused about her boyfriend's more honest than sarcastic question.

"It is said to be an ancient gauntlet. The gems on it are worth as much as the glove itself!" the curator explained this loss. "And yet, now that you mention it ... it is actually said to have hidden powers. If one is capable of using them it could have really bad consequences!"

Kim was used to such "bad consequences" already, as she thought - hearing such a thing was not new for her. "Okay, let's check the area!" she told them, scanning everything with the help of her little wrist accessory. "Found anything, Wade?" she promptly asked just to get his "Not yet but send me some pictures. I'll see what I can do" back. "Please and thank you!" she replied, made some pictures and turned off the Kimmunicator. Then she went back to the curator to say goodbye for now.

"Okay, we'll tell you once we have found him!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Possible!" the curator answered, putting his hands together to show his appreciation. A bit worried about the not too clear circumstances the young couple left. This case was in Wade's hands for now and their private day should be continued instead.

Running through the mall at noon, peeking through the windows of some stores for new things they eventualy stopped at one of them. "Can we go in there for a moment?" Kim asked Ron while pointing at the clothing store "Club Banana". Ron did not say anything - of course he would go with her. But he also wanted to take his mind off the other stuff as well.

"Hey, Monique!" Kim greeted her best friend. "Hi, Kim. Dragged Ron with you today?" Monique answered grining. Ron just gave a short "Heyah ..." back. Though not actually saying it, he wanted to leave with Kim as soon as they could and be alone with her. Just spitting out a short "So, are they here yet, Monique?" she eagerly awaited good news about the newly delivered clothes. Nonetheless she had to stay strong with the upcoming disappoinment. "Not yet, Kim. Sorry, I'll call you once they're here," Monique tried to console her. She knew how interested Kim was in this collection. Meanwhile in the background Rufus jumped out of one of Ron's pockets onto a clothes rail to show his friend some shirts. "Nah ...," Ron responded, not even being impressed by one of his little buddy's suggestions.

"Well? Whatcha two doing for the rest of the day?" Kim's friend asked while bending over the counter with an obvious gaze at Ron. Same Ron roamed the store, grunting, "No, that one neither ..." from time to time.

"Uh, well. I guess we'll just look around for a bit," Kim said to Monique with a deploring tone. "Wade could call us back anytime."

Monique was sure she would have the right idea. "Oh, you mean because of the thing that happened in the museum?" she asked.

"Yeah and Wade hasn't found out too much about it," Kim told her. "Apparently it was not one of our old acquaintances either. We haven't heard of them in a while."

Her colleague agreed. Then, not longer looking at Ron she whispered: "And now you two got no time for yaselves, huh?" Kim just sighed as much as her boyfriend - she had to be this honest to herself: It was just a matter of time until the new sitch would force them to cancel their private time on this day. "Well, then see ya! Have fun together as long as ya can!", Monique suggested her best friend.

"Thanks, Monique. See ya!" Kim said while turning around and leaving with Ron.

In Kim's eyes it did not matter if Wade would call them or not - she would still try to make the best out of this day together with Ron. So instead of waiting for her old friend, the young high-tech genius, beeping them again, she actually had more of a long term plan. This was why she asked Ron, while exiting a bakery: "Say, do you want to go to the cinema?"

Ron had no objections. "Mmh ... moph morph. Miph mu momph!" he told her with his muffin almost falling out of his mouth. Kim took him by his hand and the smileon her face finally returned. Still looking through the shop windows and with their new plan it was a seemingly bad time when Wade called them only a few minutes later. Kim did not answer the call very excited: "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I have followed a few traces, Kim. But there was not much I was able to find out about whoever it was. He or she has done that job very thoroughly," Wade explained.

"So it was an expert, huh?" Kim concluded.

"Yes. And from what it looks like the burglar's movement was very athletic. There have been some footprints on both the ground and even the walls," her genius friend continued.

"So that means ...," Kim began to speak with Wade cutting in: "Right, with such weird traces and after analysing the broken doors I can definitely say this person must be a really good martial artist."

"What? Again?" Ron mourned. Now that one archenemy who was a great martial artist was gone, this person came.

"You have to be really careful, guys. The traces seem to not make any sense going by all styles I could think of," Wade said worried, "he or she must have been schooled in something way more special. And the destruction was caused completely without any explosives. You should definitely put on your batte suit before we find this person, Kim!"

"Alright, we'll stay in contact, thanks Wade!" Kim ended the call. Her boyfriend already accepted at this point that they would have to stop for now. However once Kim's attention went from the Kimmunicator back to him, a sweet "Sooo ... shall we?" brought him back to their personal heaven. They stayed for a while before ultimately sitting in cinema.

The screen flickered in front of them. With his arm around Kim's shoulders Ron did not mind watching one of those "schmaltzy" movies as he called them. He enjoyed more their actual time together now than anything else. "Be right back, KP", he said, noticing his coke was empty. "You need somethin'?"

"Mhh, no but hurry," she told him and continued to look at the screen again.

"Oh man, really, why now?" the blond boy lamented with his head hanging. The queue was way too long for his taste. "Ooh! Look at that, Rufus!" he told his little friend though, finding a new nacho special for a really good deal. "Uhuhu, yummy!" Rufus squeaked. This was an opportunity they would not miss - it was a matter of honor, so Ron's "Well, in this case it would be impolite to not try it out!" was reason enough to join the rest.

Beyond all that in the cinema auditorium Kim now started regretting her answer. "Oh no ...," she said to herself after grabbing nothing but air in that popcorn bag. She even made sure to have a look into it if she forgot something. She didn't though. Courling her lips and bracing her cheek against her hand she was waiting for Ron. Her other fingers impatiently tipped rhythmically like a metronome on the armrest.

"Here, you can have mine if you like to."

Surprised that someone spoke to her, Kim turned around. Behind her there was a young, blue-eyed man. The really unusual part of his looks was his chin-long white hair, shimmering in the flickering light. Kim hesitated - but for a reason she could not figure out at that time, she actually accepted.

"Oh, thank you! That is really nice of you," she replied honestly, taking a few pieces of popcorn out of the charming guy's bag. He even moved it like she could have it all but that was a step to far for Kim to go. "Oh, no thank you. That's really not necessary," she told him. As a matter of fact she questioned herself already anyway to even take something from a complete stranger. But this guy's mysterious gaze and smile alone easily convinced her. And yet, she did not really care about if he knew her from hearing about her or simply was interested in her. In her eyes, she should only turn around as quickly as possible again. And of course, she thought she should not be to impressed from just his smile.

At this point the girl already realized that she actually had been impressed way too far by this stranger's aura.

Wait time was over and Ron took a breather. Too return to his girlfriend soon who probably was mad at him already for taking so long he spat out his order in record time: "So, I choose the nacho special, a grand-sized coke and..."

Then something near boomed. Ron stood still there pointing at the menu board, lookin perplexed. Everyone else already ran out of the hall or hid somewhere. A few of them risked a peek in direction of the big, gaping and smoking where the door was seconds ago. The silhouette of a person gradually became visible within the cloud of dust and smoke. Now even a klutz like Ron payed attention. The one in the cloud approached him. "Are you Ron Stoppable?" he wanted to know.

Now even the rest of the guests went to fly a kite. Some curious people that were watching one of the movies on the other hand actually came in to see what was going on. The staff members came back with the manager. "What is all this about?" he demanded an answer but nothing came back. The two other men standing in front of each other had their own business going on.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you are but can't ya just take the door like every other normal person?"

Ron's question left the unknown one unfazed. "Hur, hur, hur!" he began laughing.

"But I did!"

The rest of the rest if the cloud vanished and the silhouette got an actual face: It was a man, seemingly older than Ron. He had wild black hair, wore a headband and a white gi. Shoes must have been unknown to him, as Ron thought, looking at his bare feet. The man did not wait long but repeated his earlier question.

"Well, now ...," he slowly phrased his question once more, "are you Ron Stoppable?!"

"Yes, I am!" Ron said promptly. "What do you want from me?" Meanwhile he pointed at his scrawny self that was half of the man he was talking with. He could not even properly register what happened, then he already fell as the other one just stomped and the ground before Ron opened up.

"Man, who is this guy?" Ron asked himself now that he witnessed the enormous power of the stranger. He stood up, pat away the dirt on his pants and looked at the martial artist again. Same guy was grining and waiting for what Ron might do next. Kim's boyfriend though, in typical Ron-Style, just held his arms in front of his body, swiftly waving and nervously smiling. "I don't know who you are ...," Ron began, "... but I'd say everything can be spoken about ... eh, he, he, he ..." Intimidated, he tried to smartly slip out of this situation. Then he spotted something: The right hand of the unknown man was equipped with a golden gauntlet covered with rubies. "You ...," Ron immediately concluded, "... you are the burglar who broke into the museum!"

"A burglar, hah! If there is no use for such a thing then people do not deserve having such a weapon! But that is not important. This right here and now is about you and me!"

The blond boy just stood there not knowing what to make of this answer the criminal martial artist gave him.

"Uh, yeah. And what is it that you want again?"

Ron should get his answer and it was an impressive one: The other man changed to a battle stance and mockingly challenged him, saying: "You are the master of the Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Mystical Monkey Powers?! Well, then fight with me!"

The entire theatre was bursting of excitement. While Kim had noticed what happened around her, there were still a few that ignored it. One of them was the guy sitting behind her. Her eyes followed some of the people leaving the auditorium. Once again she could hear his voice: "You must be busy all the time, right? Being able to find some for yourself must be nice."

"Uhm, yes," Kim said. She wanted to be polite but for some reason she could not resist anyway. The way this guy spoke made her understand at least a bit why she accepted taking something from him. She also turned around to him a second time, with him having distratced her. _Who is this guy? Was he here all the time?,_ Kim wondered. It could have been that she did not notice him because of his pitch-black shirt or because she only payed attention to Ron but somehow this was weird for her. She still did not really understand all that much why she even looked at him again. Could it have been his sensitiveness or just the thought of maybe getting rid of him as quickly as possible before she would see that he just wanted to trick her - she really had no idea. Still, there was something about him. Fascinating and also ominous. Even how he looked at her was so different. She did not really want to end the conversation but at the same time she did not know what this strange feeling was. For some reason unknown to her he had an alluring effect. She even smiled now - actually meaning it as she felt nothing bad about him.

"People tend to forget who they are when just focusing on other things. And one day ... they look back and regret their loss."

His appearance seemed to be somewhat superior to that of just other people. In a way he seemed to be advanced, even if it was a thing of mentality. Kim already suspected that he might live very similiar to her. But she did not know how to compare herself to others, after all, even while being an ordinary girl in some aspects, there were plenty of things that were not all that normal about her. Her fascination had no end though. "Just look at them," the white-haired guy said, nodding in direction of those running out of the room.

"They did not plan to get out of the movie. As far as our life is concerned ... we always have to decide for ourselves what we cherish the most ... in many aspects. You should always be sure about what you really want, Kim Possible."

All that said, he was still smiling. Now that he mentioned it, Kim's gaze followed the others again. She was thinking about a lot of what he said. He had a point and was pretty knowledgable, not simple at all. She also now for the first time really pondered why they were all leaving for real as well as what kind of noise that was before. And where the heck is Ron?, Kim wondered. She swiftly jumped off her seat, turned around and wanted to thank the young man: "Uh, thank you again for the ..."

The man was gone.

"... Popcorn ..."

Not knowing how he did that she got even more confused. Then she thought that maybe he just said all that because he was well aware of what happened outside. All that did not matter for her though. The only thing she knew was that as he said, she had her priorities and now wanted to look for Ron. Some premonition already came to her mind though ...

It was one of the very rare occasions when Ron was actually confronted for his abilities instead of Kim. "Lemme see if Yamanouchi is right about you!" the martial artist yelled. Now Ron completely got lost. With this the boy knew how that man knew about him but he did not know how the burglar could know the secret school of Ninjitsu itself. He was like overwhelmed by the entire situation but he could feel there was this enemy that was very strong and experienced. And he did not want to engage in some kind of battle. It was even now that he looked very shy and even a bit frightened. "Sorry, pal ...," he tried to convince him once more. "I really don't know who you are but Monkey Powers or not, I am just a normal guy, not a fighter." Within the blink of an eye together with the grining coming closer and closer, Ron just saw how a fast uppercut made him lose his ground again.

"Aah!"

He could react just in time. "Uaah!" a peeping sound could be heard when Rufus fell out of his pocket. Like completely swapped out, Kim's boyfriend changed. He found his balance, and put a finger on his lip just to see that it actually bled. This had gone far enough in his eyes. All shiness was lost and transformed into anger. "Okay! You should not have done that!" he told his opponent upset and, spreading his arms, took on his own battle stance.

Kim finally reached the hall and tried to squeeze through the mass of people who just were peeping, not doing anything. "Ron!" she shouted shocked and ran towards him. Ron however stopped her.

"Kim, stay away!" he told her worried about her safety.

Kim immediately stood still. "Uh ... what?, she asked him. Ron knew his girlfriend had done a lot of great things but that he actually had done such a thing was something she almost never actually saw. "But ...," she wanted to intervene. Ron tried to reassure everything would be fine.

"Don't worry, Kim! I got this!"

He was confident about it. With this Kim was not just worried about him but actually admired him. Admiration, that he stood his ground instead of running away. However she was not too sure that this was the right moment for it.

"Now come at me!" Ron told the criminal one. "Just so you know, I was the Mad Dog!"

"Mad indeed!" his enemy said. "Cause you have completely lost it!"

That was enough for Ron. "Haah!" Dashing in his opponent's direction, faking movement to the left and trying a powerful blow from the right, he actually hit nothing.

"Tah ... I knew it," the burglar mocked him disappointed.

Though already controlling his own powers a bit, Ron still could not help it. He was hit by the guy's punch that directly aimed at the stomach of Kim's boyfriend. He slumped with nothing but an "Uuh ...!"

"Ron!" Kim screamed scared and now tried to run to him once more. She had to jump back again though to dodge something she recognized as a lightning bolt. In an instant she knew where it came from. Lowering his glowing right arm that he targeted Kim with, the man now payed attention to Ron again.

"I give you a last chance. I dare you to fight me tomorrow again. At noon in the park west of here. If you don't come I will destroy more until you reconsider your decision."

Right while turning around to leave, the martial artist said: "If you want, take your little girfriend with you. You will need some help."

Then he left bevor the cops arrived. Kim ran to her friend and helped him to stand up.

"Oh, Ron ... are you alright?"

She held him up while he, panting, tried to respond.

"Yah, KP ... I'm fine ..."

"Oh, Ron ...," Kim said sad. "Why did you do that?"

Caring for him, she wiped the blood off his mouth. Ron, ashamed, just stayed silent. The masses disappeared to leave the place and get home.

"Well, we'll show this guy who's boss!" Kim said angry and frowning during their drive home. She wanted to be sure this guy would pay for what he did to Ron. The theft even was secondary for her in this case. Ron sometimes mourned with a soft "Mhm ..." but while recovering and partly listening to her, he noticed something else: Just like she wanted to fight for him and with him, her safety was way more important for him. It was only natural for him that he told her to stay away in the battle earlier. Therefore he also could not accept that she would fight together with him in such a dangerous fight. She was Kim Possible but she also was his girlfriend. Kim stopped unexpectedly when Ron tried to tell her how he felt:

"I have to fight him, KP ... alone."

"What? Don't be silly, Ron!" Kim said, not believing what she had just heard. She could still see how he collapsed like a house of cards. Ron also had been in danger in many missions with her before. This time however she could almost feel the pain herself, with the bond being even stronger than ever since they became a couple. She did not want him to be embarassed like this next time. Ron insisted on doing that without her though.

"Please. Kim. This guy is really strong ... and I ... I don't want want ...," Ron weeped with a sad look at her, "... I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Kim was deeply moved, almost moved to tears. "Oh, Ron ...," she said. She very well shared similiar thoughts but about him. When she looked at his sparkling eyes that reflected his wish to protect her, she remembered the moments whenever Ron was here for her: She could count on him since the day they had met but there were those special situations like the one against the Lowardians where Kim was almost defeated. And when she had seen Ron or just some moments ago when he was fighting that other guy, she knew that he really meant it. She tried to feel with him as much as she could and layed a hand on his shoulder. Breathing deeply she looked at him, this time not sad or doubting but with an encouranging smile. Then she told him: "Alright Ron ... if that is what you really want."

She respected his wish and that she understood him brought back a feeling of relied for Ron. "Thanks, KP ...," he said and tried to smile just as she did.

Right when they stood before Kim's home door Ron really wanted to find some fitting words of how he felt. Enlightened by the moon shine the girl's lovely face made it really hard for him to look directly at her. She was wonderful in Ron's eyes. Stunningly beautiful and that took away his words even more. Kim just waited for what he had to say. "What's the matter, Ron?" she tried to make him answer. He just scratched the back of his head shily. Even though he was a goof so often and a guy who did not care about what others thought about him, the young couple's relationship showed many facettes only the two of them would see of each other.

"Uhm, yah, well ..."

He still tried to not look at her and instead was enjoying the beauty of the ground below them. "Thanks," he finally said then.

Kim grined. Ron, how he was, his ron-ness was what she wanted and needed. She opened the door then and kissed him goodbye. "Good night," she said after the soft kiss on his lips. "Night, KP,"was all he had to say, dreamingly watching how she went into the house. Even though he was aware that somehow Kim would at least somewhat know how he felt without him properly telling her, he wondered if he probably should have really talked to her. He went home, not knowing that Kim on the other side of the door was leaning against it, sighing sadly.

"Huh ..."

She was ashamed of herself. She tried to encourage him even though she still worried so much

 _At Ron's ..._

"Rufus, just what shall I do?"

Ron was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His little mole-rat friend standing on his chest had no advice for him but understood him, giving him a pitying "Ooh ..."

He didn't do anything to the burglar and yet that guy wanted to fight him at all costs. And then of course there was also Kim - his girlfriend that supported him all the time and even wanted to fight by his side. Of course she know knew that he did not want her to get hurt but he still regretted not being able to tell her what he really felt for her. He pondered if what he said and did was really already enough for her to understand. He just wanted to flat out tell her. That was even more troublesome for him than the goosebumps he got from thinking about the battle which would await him on the next day. Vengeance was not even close to being relevant for him compared to what he wanted to show Kim: That he could do something without getting her involved all the time and not cause more trouble for her. This was what really mattered to him now. He thoroughly thought that he never thought all that much about it because Kim was so tough and confident. He was more the simple-minded guy but he thought that such things that were important for him were definitely worth thinking about. Similiar to how he so much thought about it directly before they finally became a couple. Also he had already seen multiple times his Kim was not invulnerable. That is why he thought that maybe now it was time for him to show her how important it all was for him. If he could only prove her with this battle, then it was worth it in his eyes.

Still a bit depressed but glad that he had a good reason as he thought, he tried to finally fall asleep. He might have felt a bit different with the knowledge that not too far away his girlfriend also had similiar feelings and very well could understand what he thought, why he did and how …

 _Meanwhile …_

At this time the college was empty already. Out of the windows of a single room the light of one screen used by someone shined through though. Two people should meet that night. The second one. Ron's challenger, just arrived after running down the corridor being led by the bit of light falling through the barely opened door. He went to the center of the room looking around. "Hm?" The one he was looking for was still here but he could not perceive him. Right now he was no longer at the place in the front where he expected him to be. Then suddenly he could hear a voice behind him.

"Are you satisfied now that you have seen him?"

"Huh? Clyde?" the martial artist reacted terrified when he saw the almost formless contours of a man behind him looking out of the window. He was like a ghost that was not there moments ago. He went out of the shadow and back to his place. There he began typing on the keyboard. In front of the screen the face of the white-haired young man Kim recently met looked just as ominous for the other guy as just seeing him in the dark. He checked the website of Kim's.

"I have met him," the burglar said. "He is nothing but a weakling. I'll be finishing him off tomorrow!"

Clyde was not impressed at all by the other man's overconfidence. "To force him fighting you …," he spoke shaking his head. "… I have not come here to hear you talking about the primitive monkey powers."

He stood up again, walking up to the criminal who was almost an entire head taller than him. "I was just here because I wanted to have a first look at Kim Possible. For that alone I agreed to help you," he told him determined.

"Bu-But Clyde!" the martial artist wanted to somehow counter but then hesitated to continue. Clyde then continued instead: "Abusing your powers to not give him any chance but to fight him … how very pathetic."

The taller one did not like what he heard at all but he tried to stay calm as he knew what Clyde was capable of and just his aura alone was enough to prove he was no person to mess with. "Anyway … this gauntlet – what is the meaning of this?" Clyde commented. "It seems you are not all that sure about your own capabilities if you need to commit thievery just to defeat this boy."

The ice-cold gaze Clyde's met the other one's own more desperate look. Still the criminal whose face was already red from anger, said nothing. He did not want to try anything but also could not look away from Clyde's face. To him it was emotionless. Only his eyes were different. Like being able to invade someone else's soul. However the white-haired man's next statement should be enough for the other one. When Clyde foretold him "You are not able to defeat Ron Stoppable. Fight him tomorrow and you are going to lose," he could not hold in his emotions any longer.

"Ngh …"

He pointed with a glowing finger in Clyde's direction. "Maybe you need to be convinced of my strength! Shall I try it out on you first?!" the martial artist asked, already regretting what he just did. He knew it was an impulsive act he should never risk in front ot the mysterious Clyde. Clyde just stood there on the same spot as before with his look unchanged, not fazed in the slightest. "Do not waste my time," he warned him coldly and lowered the hand of the other man to calm him down again.

"It is of no relevance to me what you want or what you do. If you want to fight him, do so. I am not going to stop you."

He then, after a brief pause, continued: "However … you will not do anything to Kim Possible."

He walked around in the room, not even waiting for the criminal one's response. "Kim Possible?" the other one asked. "You really are after Kim Possible?! And yet you call me pathetic?!"

The martial artists' attempt to strike back failed. For a moment it was dead silent and he gulped.

"He is her boyfriend. By fighting him you eventually will be fighting her. This girl … she is … different. This on the other hand makes me curious to an extent that is even odd for myself."

After his explanation he approached the burglar again.

"Should I hear about you harming someone else than the boy you will suffer the consequences," Clyde clearly told him. His composed appearance was now no longer highlighted by his cold eyes but a look that was dead serious. This time the burglar, while becoming nervous again, made sure to not say anything that might cause trouble for himself. As Clyde made sure the other one was aware of what he wanted to say, he was ready to go. For a last time in that night and after turning off the computer he said something to the fighter: "And Joe … do not make a mistake. Thinking we would be partners just because I did you this favor and because we once were schooled at my grandfather's dojo is one of those mistakes. It was the first and last time I have done you a favor."

He then, with his cold look having returned, turned around and walked away, leaving the other one behind who also had no words left – mainly though because talking to Clyde was a way harder battle than the one that would await him against Ron in his eyes.

"Seriously – couldn't that guy have chosen another day? Or not at all …," Ron said, freezing from the cold air right when he opened the window in the morning. He put on his favourite sweater with a "Brr!"

Rufus, also being cold, vanished inside of Ron's pocket like a flash of lightning. Once he was done, Ron took the phone. „Hello, Possible here," he could hear the girl's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Kim!"

Ron couldn't have been more happy about Kim being there. "Ah, hi, Ron! What is it?" she wanted to know. "Yeah, uh … well, KP … actually I wanted to ask you …," he hesitated to ask. Then he just convinced himself that he could not stay that vague all the time and should just say it.

"Well, what?" Kim asked.

"… I wanted to know from you if you come with me nonetheless?"

"Of course, Ron. I would have done that anyway whether I fight together with you or not," she answered him.

"Really? Thanks, KP," he said relieved which Kim would have thought of as way cuter if she would have just seen his glad face with it.

"No big, Ron! We meet outside then!"

"Later, KP!" he said goodbye and ended the call. Really everything that was now left for him was preparing mentally. In his case it meant to run up and down his room in panic. "What have I gotten into here again?" Ron weeped thinking about the upcoming duel.

Ron's girlfriend was more relaxed. At least physically. It was only the thought about what consequences the fight could have for Ron that still haunted her. When she was sitting at the kitchen's table her mother came in, having a cup of coffee in her hand. Seeing Kim's depressed face she could not help but ask: "What's the matter, Kimmie?"

"Mom, can I ask you something?" the teenage heroine hoped for an advice. "Have you ever worried about Dad, not knowing what to do?"

Kim's mother laughed for a few seconds. She brought her daughter her own cup, then had a seat next to her.

"Your father is a rocket scientist, honey. You never know what he's up to next."

The girl knew what her mother meant She did not really know what do make out of this cunning answer though.

"I am always afraid of what could happen to your father, " Ann continued. "And I always fear what could happen to you and your brothers. But you also have to believe in those you love and trust them."

"Yeah … you are right …," Kim realized while looking into her own cup. "Whatever might be with Ron, he will handle it. You should know the best," her mother tried to help her.

The red-headed heroine startled. Her mother actually knew that she was talking about Ron. Kim knew that attempting to fool her was no use, Ann just knew her daughter. She then buried her face in her hands, being clueless. "But I don't know what I can do now …," she said with deep sadness.

Kim felt the hand of her mother on her shoulder now. When Kim was paying attention again and looking at her, Ann wanted to get sure her daughter would find an answer.

"Kimmie, you have to decide for yourself what you think the best is. Very often decisions have the same motives and goals. The rest is up to you. Ronald will understand you. He loves you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said really grateful about her mother's words. She could always depend on her. Back in her room though her process of deciding should be sped up though. She was looking for a warm sweater when Wade beeped. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she wanted to know.

"Good news! I have way more info about the thief now!"

"Great! Which news?" Kim asked eager to hear them. She had even sent Wade a short recording of the thief back in the cinema, she remembered now.

"So ...," Wade began his news flood, typing to get the data he wanted to see.

"The man's name is Joseph Jester. Thirty years old and American. He is a very skilled martial artist and insiders call him 'Joe-Jitsu'. Right now I don't know where he might work but his name very often appears on lists for intercontinental flights."

The girl was really interested in hearing all of those new bits.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes and as it seems he very often travels to Japan. But there I also could not find anyhing about him. It is very probable he is taught there in a dojo that is not listed," Wade assumed. This was very suspicious to Kim. Wade was not done yet though. "Oh and Kim …," he added the next piece of info whlile scratching is cheek.

"I also have found out something about the gauntlet."

Kim still was listening to Wade but she did not pay full attention as she was thinking about Joe-Jitsu. "The gauntlet seems from be from ancient Greece," Wade told her which impressed Kim more now. "Okay? And?", she asked for more.

"The material is still in excellent shape and the rubies on it are not damaged at all. But Kim … the really unbelievable thing is, that this thing even though it had never been used before should have magical powers."

Wade paused. "Well, according to what all previous owners say."

Kim already knew what Wade meant though. She knew the powers were real. But if no one else actually was known to have used them, there must have been some trick, she thought. "So the user must have …," she started but her genius friend ended her own conclusion: "Right, the guy must have extreme physical abilities to be able to use them. I have checked the recording you have shown me, Kim. This guy is not normal! Whereever he trains, it must be some very special place!"

Now that she got used to the thought of letting Ron fight alone she had to hear this from Wade to enhance her doubts even more than ever. It was less than an hour when she would be together with Ron in the park.

"And Kim … apparently the gauntlet needs the user to have great mental abilities as well."

Kim looked perplexed. It might be a loophole, so she thought.

Responding to the girl's "That means, Wade?" Wade explained it in a very blunt way: "It means if that man is just some muscle head and pretty stupid then he cannot use it for long." While saying that he laughed about his own words. Kim still was afraid though. "Okay, Wade. Tell me everything this thing apparently can do."

"Well, it can shoot lightning, as they say and as we already have seen," Wade told her. „That is all." At least as far as what people could possible do with it, that was all Wade could tell her. Kim knew there was still something Wade left out though. "Buuut, Wade?" she wanted to find the big bad news.

"Kim you dodged the lightning bolt in the theatre," Wade explained. "The electric impulses were sent to me, so I was able to measure how strong it was."

Those were the big bad news. Kim knew it, thus gulped as she had to expect something next.

"The lightning hits with about 20.000 Ampere. And well … if that guy waits for a bit and charges up it can hit with about 200.000 Ampere. This is pretty much the same as normal lightning …"

Kim was shocked. She could not believe what she heard.

"Twenty to two-hundred-thousand?! But that would mean …!" Kim feared for Ron. She had enemies before that used electrity a bit but this guy being a strong fighter with a free lightning glove was leagues way higher than them. Just thinking about it made her shiver. It did not longer matter what had said before, now she really feared the worst. Helplessly she looked at Wade who was still on the other side of the Kimmunicator but he also could not help her right now.

"Kim, you need to stay away from the gauntlet, no matter what! Or at least hinder this guy from using it!" was all he had to say to her now. Kim just would have really wished Ron would be able to get through this safely but this was really bad. "Sorry, Wade! I'll call you later!" she said and ended their talk. Trying to come up with any useful ideas the red-headed girl had nothing to say but a desperate "Uh …" She really had to decide what to do now. When taking a look at the clock she saw that time was running out. Kim had to go and meet up with Ron.

 _At the same time …_

Even though it was pretty fresh, Middleton's park was full of people. Families were picknicking, children were playing and some elders just wanted to read their news. Very soon though they should disappear as Joe arrived. Barefeeted as always he angrily stomped through the grass, scaring them away. The few that were more stubborn eventually retreated after seeing his powerful fist being shaken as wordless threat. "Hey there, gramps …," he grunted and approached the last one. It was an old man sitting on a park bench.

"Get lost, very soon it is not gonna be pretty here!"

The old man had nothing to say. He folded his newspaper and walked away, whispering, "Rowdy!" once he had reached what he considered to be safe distance.

"Nah, ha, ha. There we go!" Joe-Jitsu said. He looked around getting sure if there were more he had to politely ask and suddenly found himself getting goosebumps. Turning around again he saw Clyde now sitting on the bench with his arms crossed. "Clyde you are watching me?!" the burglar said.

The white-haired man answered as coldly as ever: "I do not intend to stay for long."

"I just want to be sure that you understand my words were not mere talk. Should you ignore how important it is for me that Kim Possible stays safe you will also no longer stay safe."

The fighter grunted around again. He did not want to engage in a fight with Clyde though. "Don't worry about that!" he tried to convince him and foretold his victory proudly. "The battle will be over before anything can happen!"

Clyde waited before answering, as he often did. "If you say so," he then said while standing up.

"Overconfidence will doom you. Mark my words."

He then left. Joe was so furious that he smashed the bench in pieces before screaming at the rest of the passengers.

When Ron left his house he was very relieved that his parents already were gone together with his little sister. He did not want to lie to them but he also did not know how he could have told them what would happen soon. Kim already was waiting at the door. To Ron's surprise she was clothed even warmer than he was. Often Kim just wore a sleeveless top or similiar. This time though she wore a turtleneck and while not wearing overly thick ones she still had put on gloves. "Hey, Ron! Wanna go now?" she asked after a kiss. He then bravely said: "Yeah, Kim. Let's get going!"

As they had already arranged to go earlier they even could walk the way to the park instead of taking the Sloth or Ron's scooter. They remained silent on their way but Ron sneakily looked at his girlfriend for a moment before she could notice. At least he thought so but right then her hand grabbed his own. They both had no idea what to say right now and Kim decided to let him fight the way he wanted but it was very hard for her after Wade's message. Still, as her mother said and same words now resided in Kim's mind, Ron would understand whatever she would do as he loved her. "Uhm, Kim …," Ron then wanted to start a conversation. However when Kim with heavy heart but the intent of being here for him looked at him, asking "What, Ron?" he forgot what he wanted to say.

"Uhm, never mind …"

That he just wanted to thank you in some way now that she was with him both knew nonetheless, like the day before.

It was almost time. They arrived at the park where Joe-Jitsu stood in the middle of the meadow. "Wow, I did not think you would actually come. My respect," he mocked Ron.

"Ah, as I can see you have brought your girlfriend with you …"

Ron looked serious now. He did not know that Joe would avoid any situation in which Kim would be involved. "Kim, please stand aside!" her boyfriend said. He then took Rufus out of his pocket.

"Here, take care of Rufus."

"Alright!" she said. "And Ron …"

Ron looked at her, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Take care of _yourself_!"

Ron smiled and they hugged tenderly.

"Now, go get him!" Kim told him and went away a few more metres.

"Are you two finally done?!" it resounded impantiently from the martial artists' side.

Ron took on his battle stance.

"Okay, let's do this!" he said, ready for everything that would come.

Tension rose. Kim stood just there with Rufus in one hand and the other one holding her hair waving in the wind. "Oh ...," the mole-rat weeped which hoped the best, just as much as Kim did. Her boyfriend did not know why he felt more cold - because of the weather or because of what would happen in just a few moments. Then suddenly it started.

"Nah, ha, ha!"

With his evil laugh Joe dashed to his opponent. "You should be thankful! I will end this faster than you can think!" he told him confidently.

Like frozen in place Ron stood there. He fully concentrated to not miss out on what his opponent would do. Kim got scared when Joe's kick was about to hit Ron and knock him down – same attacker though should be taught otherwise: Ron just grabbed the fighter's leg. Seeing this, Joe tried to break free, readying a spinning kick with his other leg. In vain though as Ron blocked it. He then used the moment of Joe's imbalance and surprise to counter attack with a somersault kick, making the burglar stumble backwards. Joe's nose was bleeding from the hit he just received. "Weeell, didn't you just say something about ending it fast?", Ron now mocked him as courageous as he rarely was.

The teenage heroine was speechless. Seeing Ron like this was hardly normal and everytime an unbelievably moment not to be forgotten. However she knew that he was not fighting as serious as on that day when he saved her. And would he not mobilize this power it would not be enough. This was something she was much afraid of. Thus all she did was praying for Ron to win soon. "Now don't get cocky, boy!" Joe barked without even paying attention to his injury. Instead he continued rushing at Ron. Kim's boyfriend tried hard but the experienced fighter's unnatural movement combined with his speed made him lose eye. Therefore he also could not stop the next barrage of attacks. The thief already stood in front of Ron and connected with his hand's edge, followed by a footsweep and finally ending his combo by hitting Ron's side with his knee. Ron tried to catch a breath but Joe was merciless. Grabbing him by the neck he catapulted Kim's boyfriend away with a forceful uppercut.

"Ron!" Kim screamed. She could not watch her boyfriend getting beaten up. The blonde boy who was mostly mocked for being Kim's goofy sidekick though did not intend to retreat. "Hff …," he coughed and then tried to endure it so he would get back on his feet.

"Is that all?"

"Ron!" Kim weeped again, making a step foward. He just held her back, stopping her with a hand sign. "No worries, Kim!" he wanted to destroy her doubts and fears. "I can do this!"

This all seemed to be insane in Kim's eyes. Both her and Rufus just pitied Ron for what they had to witness. Secretly the girl thought how Ron should be able to win this battle when already having problems now. She also pondered whether she should just believe more in him and cheer him on. With this many thoughts and her emotions being this strong right now, she felt everything more intense as if her head would almost explode. Nothing she did though hindered the two men from making their next move. "Nyaah!" Joe shouted while defending from Ron's vertical kick. "You shrimp! I have expected too much from you!" he jeered.

Ron could not accept this indsolence any longer. "Really?!" he said and attacked next. Other than Joe-Jitsu, he could actually get his next kick through after a full turn. Joe almost fell back. Holding the hurt half of his face he became really mad. "Tah … if you fight like that it might actually be worth my time!" he told him with a nervous but excited tone.

"You should better get sure to go home before!" Ron made fun of him.

The real fight for Ron should now begin with Kim watching him struggling more than ever. Brave and energetic as he was right now she did not know if she could actually even help him. Trading hits like this was something she was not even used in her own fights and she had former foes like Shego. While Ron dodged another jump kick, he countered by attacking Joe's side with his elbow. Same Joe on the other hand, once landed back on the ground, let out a row of punches and somersault kicks of which Ron had a lot to endure. Right at this moment they were equals. Both were as exhausted as the other one, yet still in good shape. It was a subconscious feeling of Kim's that now made her cheer him on: "Huh?! Ron, don't give up! Show him what you've got!"

Her boyfriend looked at her, questioning what just happened. That she would actually want him to fight so much now was something he did not expect. He did not realize that Kim had thought about the powers both fighting men had still reserved. Ron was still not fighting seriously – giving his best now should be able to finish Joe-Jitsu off. Not knowing how much latent power Joe had within was the actual issue Kim thought of. And while the thief would still be in form, her boyfriend's life was in danger. Ron slightly ran out of breath but he absolutely focused on his enemy as if the battle just started. Once more Kim nodded to encourage him. The next punch though came from an unexpected back attack, making Ron jump to the side before being hit. Not losing any time he made Joe lose his ground with another attack directed at his nose.

"Urrgh!" Joe grunted painfully.

"That was great, Ron!" Kim shouted cheerfully, followed by Rufus' peeping "Booyah!" It was too early to catch a break though. With Ron lowering his fist, the colossus stood up again. Before being able to do something, Ron was forced to get defensive again. The last strike got him by surprise and blew him back. "Ron, no!" Kim shouted sadly, seeing Ron lying on the ground.

"Nahah!" Joe laughed about what he thought of as turn of tides.

Now Ron lost his focus. Although he tried to connect with another hit, he failed. Once approached, the back of Joe's hand swept him away again. Ron still stayed on his knees but Kim already felt it. Taking a look at Joe, she saw what she feared: With the Hand of Zeus he targeted Ron.

Kim wanted to warn him. "Ron! Be careful!" she shouted. And even though he was handicapped by his injuries he still managed to keep an eye on what happened. "This is it!" Joe said, unloading a lightning bolt that was supposed to be for Kim's boyfriend. _No, this can't be …!,_ Kim thought. What she was hoping for should become true: Before the bolt should reach him, Ron dodged with a somersault to the back, getting the distance he needed. Joe was just waiting for that – when Ron was in the air, the martial arts expert jumped up to him and threw him down with a strike aimed at the blond's stomach.

"Uff!"

Ron fell down, not being able to stand up again. This was Joe's chance to charge up the glove again. The air vibrated from the power that was absorbed by the Hand of Zeus that sparked the more it contained. Kim knew what that meant: A lightning bolt with the power of an actual lightning should hit Ron. Should she attack Joe, she would get hit. Ron kneeled there, trying to get back his breath. He could not do anything. Rufus hid in Kim's pockets, too scared to watch it.

 _No …! I have to decide!_

Kim's look was that of pure fear but changed to determination when Joe was done. "Hasta la Vista, Stoppable!" he yelled and fired his attack. "Ron!" Kim screamed and ran to intervene.

Ron's blurry sight made it hard for him to see what happened. When he looked up, he saw Kim before him, arms spread and with her back to her boyfriend to protect him. The bolt was held back by an energy field surrounding Kim. "Kim?!" Ron whispered quietly and unsure. The lightning bolt vanished and Kim deactivated the field using her chance to exploit Joe's exhaustion. The last attacks made him so tired that he could not defend himself from Kim's kick. He fell, unconscious for now. The red-headed heroine then ran to her boyfriend. "Ron!", she said, then going on her own knees. "Oh, Ron … are you alright?" she asked compassiontely. Ron still did not understand what was going on. Once he was able to say something he actually managed to evaluate the situation:

"Kim?! You … you saved me?!"

Immediately he looked at what Kim showed him with a smile. She pulled down the turtle neck. "The battle suit?" Ron recognized the special, blue-white mission clothing his girlfriend often used.

"Kim, why did you put in on?!"

"Ron … I-I could not accept that something could happen to you. Just like you did for me, I also had to do somethin, because …," Kim cried, "… because I love you."

Ron slowly stood up together with her. "Kim …," he said hesitant. He knew how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Kim. She respected his wish but when he actually needed help she also proved her love. Kim Possible was the greatest miracle he could ever experience in his entire life. They young couple hugged.

The "Nrgh … urgh …" Joe's interrupted their own lovely moment. He now regained consciousness and Clyde's words came to his mind. "Now I know what he meant …," he said, "But I will not lose to you! I will end you both!" Almost no energy was left in his body but he still stood up. He was so furious he did not even realize that the consequence of his threat and being victorius would just unleash the wrath of the white-haired man he feared so much. All that had no place in his mind right now – he was full of anger.

The couple did not really understand what Joe meant with some of his confusing words referring to Clyde but for them only one thing mattered: They would end this fight together now. "Hah! Come and try!" Kim laughed and changed with her boyfriend to an appropriate battle stance.

"Don't think I will show any mercy just because you are a woman!" Joe screamed mindlessly. "I will finish you off first!" His face was totally red now.

Ron's inner power exploded. He was surrounded by a shining blue light. Now that he fought together with his Kim and wanted to defend her, the Mystical Monkey Powers awoke fully. The other two just looked at him. The wind blew stronger when Ron's aura got more intense. The power that he mobilized was being felt by the other two. It was overwhelming for Joe, yet for Kim it felt like a curtain, brushing off whatever would try to harm her.

"The Mystical Monkey Power of the Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar?! Tah … way too late!" Joe grunted. Ron foretold the next few seconds: "You will not be seeing much of it anyway!" He and Kim dashed to Joe-Jitsu. And even with her extreme talent and her martial arts training Kim was not able to keep up with what Ron did. Standing in front of Joe she dodged one of his last punches but the moves Ron made rain down upon his enemy from all sides could neither be followed by her, nor by Joe-Jitsu.

"Uaaah!"

The thief did not succeed a single time predicting Ron's technique. Every single attack the whirling Ron used together with his battle cry, connected. By that time Kim just watched speechlessly.

Suddenly Ron stopped. The battle was over. Joe was defeated and collapsed. Trying one last time to raise his arm in hope to use the gauntlet, he was lectured by Kim. She stepped on his arm, grining. "The game's over! You lost," she mocked him now.

"Uuh …"

Joe-Jitsu found his balance again and stood up. Kim and Ron just looked at him, absolutely serious and once more were in stance, ready for a last round.

"I-I'll remember this!" Joe said and gave his last to run away, leaving the glove behind on the ground.

Kim and Ron now stood there alone on the meadow that was a mere battle field just moments ago. Deeply touched they looked at each other. "Uh … KP …," Ron now shily tried to find some words again. With a proof of love as it came from her side how could he show how very grateful he was, was what he thought. Kim knew it - they both knew and understood that not everything had to put in words to tell the other one. They both showed on that day how important they were for each other. Without saying anything, she kissed him.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Far away from the park in another area of the city, plants found their way through the ruins. Inbetween a man hung, caught by the vines. "See? I told you!" Shego laughed standing next to him.

"Grr … Shego!" Drakken yelled desperately.

 **The Agent's Legend Episode 1 „New Life Sparks": THE END**

 **Episode II Preview: Great Minds Look Alike**

 **Short Summary: Global Justice's new invention was stolen! What's this?! A second Kim Possible appears on TV? And she seemingly holds a grudge against our Kim? This time Kim faces someone really special with motives she might not be familiar with ...**


	2. Episode II: Great Minds Look Alike

Note from Author:

Thank you very much for your interest in this sequel to Kim Possible. Seeing how more people are interested in reading it, I would love to read more reviews or private messages, whatever you prefer, to express your feelings about the story and maybe talk with me about it if you wish. More reviews will also serve as motivation for myself to translate/write my stories quicker. Now I hope you can enjoy this next episode of the story.

II. Great Minds Look Alike

Not every day is supposed to be exciting - though some obligations are not to be forgotten.

Ron also had that experience when standing behind the Smarty Mart. Together with Mr. Barkin he took the new delivery out of a truck. With a demotivated "Ngoh ..." he rolled everything piled up in one storage room. He would have loved to be with his girlfriend now. She did not have to work on that day. Like he could see her for real, he imagined her probably just getting out of her bed. Daydreaming like this he did not even notice when he ran into this colleague and former teacher, the old Barkin. "Uaar!", same Barkin shouted when saving himself. Provoked like this he just meant: "Stoppable ... if you don't mind, then do your work!"

"Oh, sorry Mr. B. ..."

Just now he realized that we was moments ago from an accident with his former teacher. But at least they were done with what they had to do outside, as he thought. A lot of people were buying their stuff for the next days. Meanwhile Kim's boyfriend brought the first few boxes out of the storage, finding the right shelves for them in the actual shop. For a moment and like paralyzed he stood in front of all sorts of cheese. It was then when Rufus peeped out of his pocket, squeaking "Hoohoo ... cheese!" The boy then set off the box, reaching for what Rufus wanted. Taking a look around he hesitated and then decided to not take it.

"Nah, not today. Sorry, buddy."

Rufus just gave a sad sound back out of the pocket. Even with Ron buying it with his discount, he just did not want to risk being yelled at by Barkin for being a slacker. His slugishness was not helpful at all though. Like this he was just in Barkin's way. After a while, standing around in another department, sighing and scratching his head, it happened: His old teacher, not being able to see where he was going with all the stuff he carried around, stumbled over Ron's foot.

"Aah!"

An entire box of shampoo and conditioner fell together with him. The old teacher of Ron's now got mad. "Stoppable ... do you want to stand around here all day?!", he said angrily. "I'm really sorry ...", Ron deeply apologized. He did not do it on purpose, he just was not in the mood at all. He could not even laugh about Barkin's stunts that more or less just happened because of himself. Then, when he was about to find the right place for a TV set in the multimedia department, his attention was caught by something else: One of the samples that was turned on, showed the news. "No way ...!", Ron said, totally not believing what he was watching. Barkin joined him, seeing how the boy just stood there once again. With this the boy's former teacherf elt really like Ron wanted to fool around with him. "Stoppable?!", he shouted, "When I asked you if you want to stand around all day I meant you should actually not do so!" Then he saw what Ron had already noticed.

"Goodness ...", Barkin said.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Exiting the bathroom and humming a little song, Kim strolled down her way into the kitchen. "Morning!"

No answer. It was unusual that nobody was there, sitting at the table or at least standing in the room to drink or quickly eat something right before work or school. Instead she could hear the noise coming from the live news in the living room. When going in, the girl could see her parents sitting there on the couch. At first she said "Hey, what is ...", but then interrupted her own question to not disturb them. Something was weird but concentrated as they were, Kim just decided to leave them be. So she went back, made herself some toast and prepared tea. Immediately when she heard an energetic "Oh man!", she knew her twin brothers were now also watching. This was odd indeed for Kim – she knew Jim and Tim rarely watched something like that with their parents. Partially listening to what she could hear from within the kitchen, single bits like "... witnesses report ..." and "... the fugitive", made it clear for Kim: Her brothers watching something like someone being chased seemed way more believable. Once she stood up to get her toast, she was called by her father: "Uhm, Kimmie Cub, would you mind joining us for a moment ...?" Kim put some butter on her breakfast and walked across the entrance into the living room again.

"Yeah, Dad. Is something wrong?"

 _Just what is going on here?_ , the girl thought looking at everyone. Their eyes were all gaping wide open, staring at the TV. "Huh?!", she squealed now seeing it for herself. Her buttered toast fell out of her hand and behind her the teapot whistled.

"We now live follow the bank robber! With the helicopter our team can film her escape from the highway!"

They wasted no chance to zoom at the criminal's face. What she looked like was hard to believe for the Possibles:

The woman driving the car looked like Kim.

Everyone was speechless for a moment, Kim included. Then, when she could think clearly again her "But ... huh?!" should highlight her confusion. The teenage heroine did not know how this could be. "Cool, so Kim's a twin as well!", her brothers joked around, earning a lecturing gaze from both their parents. "Nonsense", Ann answered.

All that was irrelevant for Kim. Whoever this person was, Kim had to do something. And she had to do it now.

Only a brief time had passed, then Kim already started her car and contacted Wade. There was an idea she already had even though she was not really too sure. "Hey, Wade. Seen the news already?", she asked her genius friend.

"What, Kim? It is seven o' clock in the morning ...", he just yawned. "But wait a second ..."

Now Kim felt a bit sorry. Normally it was the other way around and he awoke her for a mission or anything related.

"Mhh, the police seems to be after a bank robber", Wade now checked the news online, "According to witnesses its the well-known teenage heroine Kim Possible! But, hey!"

The boy did not know what to think of it. He just noticed that Kim also with full speed drove around, though he immediately shook off any possible thoughts. He would never actually doubt her friend.

"Any suspects from your side?", Wade wanted to know. "The only one I can think of is Camille ...", Kim responded, remembering the criminal former star who used enhanced plastic surgery for shape shifting. "But she already gets whatever she wants ... and I cannot really see her actually pulling off something big like that." Wade looked a bit clueless but he gave her an agreeing nod as he could see what she meant. "Alright, so you should get a better impression once you're there. Meanwhile I will see what I can find!", the boy told her and ended the call. Kim now focused on reaching her destination as fast as she could. Using the screen inside of the car so she could still know what was going on right now she was provoked even more, making her use the super speed gear of the Sloth to no longer waste any time.

 _Back at Smarty Mart …_

"Just what in the world is that?!", Barkin shouted. Standing right next to Ron and having a clear look at Kim's doppelganger he just had no idea what that meant. Neither had Ron – yet he knew it never could have been his Kim. Now he only thought about how to get to his own Kim the quickest way. Surely she would already know about it, so he thought. Busy with his own thoughts he did not even listen to Barkin's "There you got it, Stoppable! Being together with you drives people crazy!" Rufus just gazed madly out of Ron's pocket, countering the man's words with a squeaky little "Hey!"

Ron did not waste any more time. "Sorry, Mr. Barkin! Please tell 'em its an emergency!", he said and was gone with it. Barkin stood there for a moment until he realized that the boy suddenly left. "Stoppable!"

Now jumping onto his chopper he was on his way to Kim. "Don't worry, Kim! I'll be here any moment!" He was aware that normally Kim would have dealt with simple criminals with ease. But he could not shake off this feeling of Kim being blamed and him not being with her. What the news had already said was enough for him and it should not come to more, therefore he hurried. He had no idea where to find here but he thought that he would at least cross paths with her if she'd heard of what happened. Dedicated like he was, he showed the gas who's boss. Then the street lights showed _him_. "Oh man ...", he sighed. He knew he would never catch up with Kim's speedy car like this. _I should better wait at her's ... eh, she gets this without me_ , he thought sad and drove to the Possible's.

With her insane speed Kim overtook all the other cars easily. "Just where is Wade?", she asked herself annoyed as she wanted answers. She could only think of how police would surely have trouble with this person after being bold enough to copy Kim herself. Reaching the highway, Kim saw that the road had already been closed before. When she stopped and exited her car to go and speak with an officer, same one smiled relieved. "Ah, Miss Possible!", he said, "I knew it! Just how would you ..." Not for a single moment he doubted her. "Thanks, officer", Kim showed her appreciation, "Could you please let me through?"

"Well, the highway has been closed because of this ... three of our cars are already following her. But I think they could really use some help of yours!", he answered and let her through.

"Thanks again", the girl said and continued the chase. "So the entire highway is closed ...", Kim whispered to herself while entering the Sloth again. With this she was at least sure no more innocent people would be on her way. Still she thought just closing the roads and a few police men might not be enough for this sitch. Reaching the first car, the driver looked really surprised to see her. "Look!", the police man told his colleague, pointing at Kim, "That's the real one!"

With a serious look Kim just said: "From here on I'll handle this!" The driver just tried to reassure there would be no problem for them with his "Don't worry, Miss Possible! Everything is closed! She cannot escape!"

Kim did not answer as she did not mind them being here as well. Then she sped up her car once more. And there it was: The last police car now behind her, Kim had almost reached the doppelganger's. "You've got to be kidding me?!", Kim reacted as she now realized that the criminal even drove an identically looking car, though as it seemed to her, without the additonal stuff. Now driving next to her and having the first look face-to-face, the teenage heroine gave the imposter a very angry one. "Ah! Look who we've got here!", the criminal said amused. "Just check your ID, then you know!", Kim replied promptly. "You are a pretty cheap copy! Who should believe that?", she asked immediately after. Her evil doppelganger though grined more as before, as if nothing could provoke her in such a situation. "Ha, ha!", she laughed at Kim, "It is enough to delude or at least annoy the less smarter ones. Such as you!"

And Kim was annoyed by her indeed. Even their voices sounded identical and she did not like hearing a person talk like her and agitating her with it. It was like some evil twin would try to fight her. Seeing the next blockade though, the girl said confidently: "That's it for you! You are surrounded and there's nowhere else to go!" She did not expect what happened next though: "Hmph, no big ...", the criminal replied and took the next exit ramp. Kim had to be fast but she actually managed to follow just in time. Now she was very much confused by it though. The alien attack also damaged the highway ."Just what do you think you're doing?! This road is not even finished! You are just making it easier for me!", Kim said mockingly. However, the thief just braked heavily once she had reached the end of the road. Taking the money bags and a backpack she approached the giant chasm before them. Now Kim also stopped and followed her by foot. "So, what do you want to do now?", she asked her evil mirror image. Same woman still stood there with her back to him. The police siren could be heard louder and louder. Then they also were here. The young heroine still did not know what to expect from her new enemy. She just looked at her, dedicated to react to whatever might happen next. Then the criminal turned around. Once more Kim felt like checking herself in the mirror. _This is not Camille_ , she thought. And it made her worry a bit. "We got to talk. Sooner than you think", the criminal said in a now very serious tone. When the police men exited their own vehicles, the thief jumped off the destroyed road. "Huh?!", Kim shouted shocked with her eyes wide open. When she ran to the end and looked down she could see a parachute being opened and only hear the evil laugh of the evil woman echoing through the ravine.

"This can't just be ...!", Kim said mad as she did not expect this.

The thief got away.

Kim finally got home – really angry about what happened. At least seeing how her boyfriend was already waiting for her, brought back a slight and glad smile. "KP!", he said, jumping off the couch where Jim and Tim also were sitting. "Hey, Ron ...", she said and greeted him with a soft kiss on his cheek. Then they went to her room. Ron felt really bad for her when he saw her sitting on the bed while sighing and checking the ground. "Tell me 'bout it", he said caring. "Well, you've already heard of the thief, haven't you?", she wanted to know, looking like a sad puppy.

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm here", he said and went to her, laying her arm around her. "I wanted to know who she is but she could escape ...", Kim explained. Ron felt a little devastated by Kim's own gaze. He went on so many missions with her and that she failed and especially was not overly angry about it but more gloomy was not often to be seen. "Hey now ... we'll find a way", he said to encourage her, "Until now you also got them all."

They both looked at each other. "I would never have been able to come this far without you ...", Kim now flattered him totally honest. As confident as she was about her own abilities, she also knew what incredible part Ron played in her life. In so many situations and roles. Ron just had a very shy "Oh ... well ..." for her but he felt that she really meant it therefore he did not want to disappoint her in the future. They both already decided that together they would also find this enemy and succeed in overcoming this sitch.

Wade did not call back for a very long time. Then in the late afternoon Kim and Ron's time before the TV was interrupted. "Beepbeepbeepbeep!", it rang from the Kimmunicator on Kim's arm. Ron's look was all but happy. _Why now_ , he thought really wondering about Wade's newest talent of seemingly knowing when it was time to call at the most inappropriate times. But Kim's boyfriend also knew things needed to be done. "What's the sitch, Wade?", Kim asked.

"So, I finished checking what I could find out about this woman, Kim. And the result is: Nothing! It is like someone looking like you would not even exist!", Wade told her the bad news regretfully while messing up his own hair. The girl was not happy about this but she expected as much already. "I guess she did a great job then, huh?", she said sarcastically. Before she could give into the urge of complaining even more she bit her bottom lip to stop herself.

"No worries, Kim!", Wade said, "I will see if there is at least something else to find!" After his attempt which did not make Kim calm down at all, he ended the call. Now she could only wait again, as usual whenever Wade seemed to be her only chance. She only felt lucky as she still had Ron sitting by her side who she should cling to now.

 _Far away ..._

At Upperton's edge in a building long forgotten a massive antenna on the roof was installed by the thievish doppelganger. "Was a real pain to bring back everything to life on this place and get away from my little stalker ... at least she does not know where I am!", she said cheerful. Held up with big support pillars the steely collossus was almost ready to do its work. Her technical knowledge was vast – the cables leading down a hole to a room with lots of screens, mechanisms and cameras would normally never have been handled by one person alone. Done with her preparations above, she took care of connecting everything else inside of the station. "Kimmie ...", she whispered, "Researching your life and bringing here all of this stuff is just a marginal price for my victory over you ... ha, ha ..." Leaving an area full of boxes and what looked like a whole stage where a whole act could have been played, she went to a small locker room. "That's it for now ...", she told herself relieved and opened one of the lockers where a lot of items identical to Kim's were stored inside. Taking out a duplicate of Kim's purple-black mission outfit and changing it with the one she still wore she took a look in the mirror. Saying nothing she could only grin maliciously. She hated the face she was looking at but she was confident it would all pay off. After rubbing some cream of a purple tin she left the room to enter the one with multiple screens she had a seat at a computer and typed in Kim's web address, 'kimpossibledotcom'.

It was like she couldn't even care less about Wade's safety methods against hackers when she used nothing but Kim's password. She logged in and checked Kim's mails. "Let's see here ...'Dear Miss Possible ...'", she read loudly, "Ah! Well, well! The NGJ asks Kimmie for help. Now isn't that interesting! I guess we should not disappoint them then." The evil doppelganger wanted to leave but then returned to her seat for a moment. "And ... delete", she said and got rid of the NGJ's call for help. With the message being just a few minutes old and it still being marked as not even read when she logged in, Kim had no chance of even noticing in time, the woman thought. Not even Kim's genius friend would pay attention to it soon enough.

"Then let's check out what they want from me, nya, ha, ha..." Taking the next copy of Kim's car, she left to drive to Global Justice immediately.

Kim's mind had its own little duel with this enemy. She tried it over and over but she could not stop thinking about the lookalike that made such a fool out of her during their very first meeting. Visiting the mall with Ron should distract her a bit, she thought but every store they were passing by, had the news with the headlines talking about Kim's doppelganger. _'(K)impossible!? Doppelganger escapes!' they write_ , Kim thought angrily while looking at the picture under the headlines that showed the face of the criminal. She knew a lot of people trusted her and thought she would never do such a thing but it was only a matter of time until this person would start really scratching on her image. Looking away from the window and at her sad yet mad face, Ron tried to cheer her up. Seeing her like this gave him the same bad feeling and he wished that for none of them. "Say, KP", he said and got her attention, "Let's ... Let's go to the amusement park, okay?" He thought it might not necessarily have been the best idea of all time, therefore he was a bit hesitant but he was lucky. "Sure", Kim said quietly. She was really glad that he was around with her right now.

Ron thought with this he'd hit the jackpot. With the park being a thing right now it was a great way to just spend their time together and Kim was not too fond of visiting the Bueno Nacho or watching movies over and over again anyway. Variety, even if it was something like this was a necessity.

The park was full of children and their parents but many younger couples such as Kim and Ron were also there. Seeing that, Ron was even more persuaded by his own idea that it was a good one. And with this many people around the two of them would also not really stand out. Kim did not just think about what she considered her latest failure but also about how others could look at her with newly found suspicion. And yet she could be sure that at least as far as Tri City was concerned, people knew her the best. Also she had the best proof of being the real one – a proof that in her eyes was as easily to recognize as it was impossible to imitate: Ron. So they just enjoyed themselves, no matter if it was them just going around or looking at several attractions. And with this they could at least forget the thief for a little bit.

It got dark already. Kim's mirror image parked a greater distance away from the main entrance. She very well knew Global Justice had their cameras everywhere. Getting sure everything was where it should be, the only thing left was in her glove box: Her own Kimmunicator. So she put it on and went her way to the Network of Global Justice. "Let's do this" she said with perfect Kim voice when coming closer to the building. Knowing this organization she knew she had to predict a lot beforehand but knowledgable as she was, her own skills made her not worry too much. "Ah Miss Possible, there you are", a woman standing in the lobby greeted the doppelganger while entering, "It is good to see you, I did not expect you this early actually." Dr. Director, the leader of Global Justice being a woman in her thirties with short brown her and her characteristic eyepatch, was immediately recognized by her. "Ah~ no big!", the imposter replied, waving off the comment with a kim-typical hand movement. "So, what's the sitch?", she asked then to hopefully get some new secret info or bring new chaos.

"Right. Now that you are here already please follow me", Dr. Director said and went with her to the elevator. It was a long way down but arriving in an underground complex and following many corridors they finally arrived at the department they aimed for. A giant door opened and behind it through a broad window they could peek down a room where lots of scientists where working on capsules, containers and several machines. "This is our department for genetics", Dr. Director explained. She had no idea the woman next to her already knew that. "Kim. Just recently our newest invention was stolen: The Instantaneous Face Cream" Betty admitted such a theft with a very regretful tone. She as leader of the network should have known better – at least as far as she thought. "I'm sorry ...?", the false Kim faked her interest, "The Instantaneous Face ... Cream? And what is it for?"

"As the name already reveals it has an effect that works once the cream is used. The basic elements of the cream are made here but the rest has to be mixed by whoever wants to use it", Betty continued her explanation, "It makes use of any genetic component; it being blood, hair or the likes of them and changes the user's cellular structure for a while."

Even though she already knew all of that, the thief gave Dr. Director the next kim-typical reaction: "A-hah! So that means ..." Dr. Director interrupted her: "It allows the user to look like the one they want to imitate for a while. And as I could hear already it even stimulates the vocal chords to make people sound exactly like the one to copy." The leader of NGJ did not hide how problematic this situation for them truly was. "It is just a prototype but we have already tried it out and it brings the wished results."

Saying that, she looked down the laboratory again. "I see", Kim's lookalike answered, "But why have you even made such a thing?" It was actually an honest question as she really wanted to know. A bit embarassed Dr. Director replied: "Lots of our missions require us to work undercover. Surely you are familiar with this, Kim ... but of course I know that this being used in public might lead to quite the troublesome situation."

The imposter knew why Betty suddenly acted so uncommonly shy. "Well, you see ...", the leader of NGJ said, "Surely by now you have already thought that this person that looks like you, made use of it, Miss Possible. And I actually think that the one who stole the face cream indeed is your doppelganger."

"Mhh, so this is how she did it ...", the evil woman replied while really enjoying her little charade. With her being the one they were looking for, of course she also knew that what Betty said was true. Breaking in here and stealing the face cream for her plan was one of the initial steps. "But how did she even get in here?", she asked Dr. Director about her own evil doing. Same Dr. Director only could assume: "She manipulated our cameras. That is what we definitely know as no recordings for the assumed time exist. Then I suppose she came in through a ventilation shaft during a guard's break and vanished without leaving a trace behind." Betty could not resist shaking her head about not thinking something like this could happen. "Anyway, the cream cannot copy your abilities or anything so she must be pretty good. This is a really tough one, Kim. Please, we could really need your assistance!" The false Kim just nodded. "Leave that to me. This is something ... personal", she said, actually meaning it but not the way Betty understood. NGJ's leader was glad to hear that. "Thank you, Kim", she said and checked her time. "Oh, it seems I have to go now but your help is much appreciated." She then shook the hand of the one that she actually wanted to catch in the first place and left.

"Sure!", the copy said smiling and waving. When Betty was gone, the imposter once more looked through the window. _And so this was another perfectly mastered sitch,_ she thought. Exiting the room, she did not go to the elevator. Instead the other direction was more attractive for her. "I am really excited to see what Kim is going to do next here", she said with obvious thoughts about herself and the next mess she could cause.

Real Kim was having the time of her life. After a while they left the park and actually decided to go to the cinema. "Hey, this actually _is_ like a date!", the girl meant, winking at Ron while they were buying the tickets. Her boyfriend just scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Y'could say so", he replied. This was when he noticed that she actually saw through his plan. "Oh, Ron. You're so sweet", she said, giving him a cheek kiss. Then she grabbed his hand and went with him to the evening show. For now nothing should hinder them from spending their time like regular couples.

Wade kept doing his research persisently while his friends chilled. He was still searching for clues to de-mask the thief and there was still nothing of any use for the young genius. "This _can't be_! There is _nothing_! No files about cosmetic plastic surgery, _nothing_!", he shouted, "Just who is this woman!?" His mother just scolded him from outside. "Wade! Don't be so loud with your games!", she said, just for Wade to give her a "Mom, please! I am working right now!" back. When he looked back at his screen he noticed one thing: A person called "Kimberley Ann Possible" ordered the delivery of a great amount of monitors and cameras. All of it should be brought to an apartment in Lowerton. However Wade was smart enough to immediately deduce this would not be where he could find her. "Nah ... way too easy to follow ...", he said. Still he could be sure it was the criminal herself as Kim's name was unique. For a moment he thought about it but then he dropped the thought of checking the apartment.

"Huh, wait a second. Monitors and cameras?"

Now he wondered what she could need them for. Obviously she would want to film and probably broadcast something. So for this of course she would need an appropriate place where nobody would be in her way and not find her easily. "TV Studio, Radio Station ...", he whispered, typing in a few tags in hope of finding something. His eyes opened widely when finding out about a TV Station, inactive and with the building never used for anything else again.

"After building the new one with better transmission signals and technologically advanced devices they stopped using this one ...", he explained to himself.

An old, filthy building in Upperton suddenly appeared in his mind. Only vaguely he could remember it and he never actually had seen it from the inside before as it was already empty when he was born. As a matter of fact he was very surprised that after all this time no one actually cared about it. That was not relevant for him now though – all that was important was that the thief would surely be there. Now he would need to follow the next strong signals and measure a great deal of electricity consumption and he would have the proof. "Just for what exactly does she need all that ...?", he still tried to solve the riddle. _Replacing a few things and making everything she would need work in there, she could pull off a lot with that stuff_ , so he thought. It still worried him that she seemed to have done all of that by herself and that was also something that he could not understand. He just knew that if this was actually the case, this woman had a lot of worrisome dedication. At least he now would be able to check a few things and the rest would be done by Kim and Ron.

With her humming expressing real amusement, Kim's lookalike followed the corridors of Global Justice until he reached the door she was looking for: Electricity Supply. It was a room with more than just a few switches – countless machines were also there to provide the network with power and everything else. The woman did not care about that though. Having spotted some guard that was near the panels and terminals to manage power, she was already crafting a plan to trick him: Without any shame she straight approached him as the man saw noone else but Kim Possible in her.

"Ah, why hello there, miss!", he said.

"Hi, Dr. Director said she wanted to see you in her office", the criminal lied with a smile that barely anyone would have been able to tell apart from Kim's. "Wha-What?", the man said scared, "I hope she did not decide to not pay me a second time? I have really paid attention this time!" "Besides, who should stay here in my place?", he mentioned his next concern just to trigger the doppelganger's "Oh – don't worry about that! I will stay here as long as you are gone. "

The man considered the possibilities for a moment, then he agreed: "Are you sure, Miss Possible? You have my thanks, I'll be right back!" Glad that Kim Possible would help him, he hurried, especially as she would not need to wait for too long then. "Ha, ha ... well, that went smoothly ...", the woman laughed with a hand covering her mouth. Standing with her back to the relevant panels and devices she checked the area for a camera. Though she did not know why such a guard would even be necessary with everyone being recorded, the camera itself was exactly what she needed now: Something that showed her face. Acting like she did not notice the recording device she did her best to show the copied face of Kim's as obvious as it could have been done. Then ... bang! Having cut a few cables all systems and lights were shutting down one after another. Upset voices were to hear from everywhere in the Global Justice building. She knew with this most work had to be paused now. At this point she already crawled through the ventilation shaft that brought her back outside. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! Oh, Kim! Aren't you a little devil!?", she said with an evil grin and ran to her car. Being careful that she would not be seen outside and as the cameras would not work now, she was safe of being caught. All she wanted was that that one camera would record her before her evil deed and in her eyes it was another little success. A feeling of amazement of her own person overcame her now that she tricked the NGJ again and this time with Kim's look. And a lot of their projects could not be continued for a while – in general she did not care too much about the probability of Betty knowing it was not Kim. For the thief it was a victory already and the young heroine's reputation would seem to be tainted in the eyes of many other people very soon anyway.

Everyone in the headquarters worked to make the machines work again and repair what was to be repaired. Prepared for at least greater trouble they were actually able to solve the problems relatively easy – even most data for projects could be restored, except for the few without backup and also some inventions were slowed down right now. Before anyone could actually get through to Betty with her secretary being the only one to tell her what happened, almost everything was fine again. "For the last time, I have not asked for you to come here!", Dr. Director said upset to the pitiful guard. He did not even know what was going on right now, nor did he conclude that what happened, started where and when he left. "I have to go now and see what is actually going on", Betty said and passed by the guard and her own secretary who stood between the rooms with a worried look. "Go back to your work!", she told the man that was fooled. She had an odd feeling but she still did not know that the man was actually tricked by the doppelganger.

At first she went for the security room where the recording could be watched. "Dr. Director, bad news!", a female guard told her. She was sitting there, in front of about fifty screens. "Have you checked the recordings of the last few minutes already?", Betty asked her.

"Yes, Ma'am, please have a look!"

Taking the needed videotape, she showed her boss the crime on one of the screens. Both of them could clearly see the person that looked like Kim. First she sent away the guard, then she caused the whole mess. "Unbelievable, isn't it?", the female guard whispered but Dr. Director just looked upset. She knew something was wrong.

"This is not Kim Possible", she said fully convinced and ignored the other woman's confused "Pardon?"

The elite agent Betty had a lot of experience. As well as did she have a talk with whom she thought of as Kim shortly before about how the doppelganger could be the thief of the face cream. The leader of NGJ was absolutely sure the person caught by the camera was the imposter. As well as did she trust the real Kim way too much. The only thing that awoke her fear a bit was how the criminal could have known about Global Justice's call for help. Theorising a lot about this, she knew she would not find out the answer right now but Kim would need to be contacted safely and before the doppelganger would get the message. With the criminal having the power to get the calls before the real Kim and her also having about the same stuff Kim also had from what Betty already got to know, she knew that she had to get through to Kim as fast as possible.

Happy and without any disturbance Kim and Ron were sitting in theatre until their movie was over. When the credits rolled, Kim peeked at her boyfriend. Since he layed his arm around her one hour ago he did not move an inch and now she knew why: With his head leaning against her he was totally calm and had his eyes closed. "Ro~n?", she sung. He was asleep. She could not help but smile adoringly. Cute as she thought it was, she kissed him on his forehead to awaken him.

"Mmh ... wha- uh ... oh, Kim?"

Wiping the sleep out of his face, the boy looked around. Then he realized and said: "Oh no, Kim? I feel asleep!? ... for how long?" Indeed he was ashamed of it but his girlfriend just shook her head. "Never mind, Ron", she said and stood. Ron just apologized once more, looking very embarassed: "I-I'm so sorry, KP ..." Kim just did the same as before. "Really, Ron – it is okay", she said and took him by his hand to leave with him. Being with her for the entire day and caring for her she was not the slightest bit mad. _Of course he is tired,_ she thought. She was just grateful and looked exactly like that which immediately lightened up Ron's mood as well when he saw that in Kim's face.

It was really late by now but after stopping at Bueno Nacho and having a seat to eat there, the Kimmunicator beeped. Both sighed at the same time, looking at each other and knowing that their mutual look meant nothing but "It was nice as long as it lasted." When Kim answered the call though, it was not Wade – it was her brothers. "Jim, Tim?", she wondered. "Kim! Somebody called!", Jim told his sister. His twin brother standing behind him in the living room just continued: "Yes, somebody from the organization of Global Justice! Must be important, she called herself 'Dr. Director'!"

"Dr. Director?", Kim asked, "What could she want from me and why does she try to call me by phone?" Neither Kim, nor Ron knew anything about the incident at Gloal Justice. "She didn't tell us!", Tim replied. Then this time Jim finished for his brother: "However she told us that you should come to her as fast as you can!" "Got it!", Kim said and ended the call. Now she looked at Ron, this time a bit more stressed. He just gave her back a disappointed look which made the wrinkles on her forehead go away as she felt really sorry now. She regretted it but also knew that now they would have to go. Laying her hand on his, caressing it, she said: "Let's go." The honest sadness behind that was immediately noticed by Ron but then they really went home to get their outfits.

Swiftly changed they were already on their way to the headquarters. "Huh, what could they need just now ...", Kim wondered with her eyebrow risen. Ron already had an idea. "Well, maybe they have a clue about ... you know who ...", he said. This made his girlfriend really curious. Could the NGJ help them this would be really good but she couldn't figure why they did not call her earlier. After all almost a day had passed at this point. All of it should be solved with Wade appearing via Kimmunication system of the Sloth. "What's the sitch, Wade? Something good?", Kim wanted to know eagerly. Wade was pretty nervous.

"Kim! We got a few problems here!", the young genius said.

She was definitely not happy to hear that but still she listened.

"Yes, Wade?", she said.

"Not just that I could still not identify her personally, she seems to commit a lot of other crimes using your name", Wade informed her. Now Ron also wanted to know.

"I think I have found out where she's hiding", their genius friend explained, "But I have to do some more research and see what she does meanwhile. Then I can tell you."

It was not much, as Kim thought but at least bit by bit things with Global Justice and Wade should come together.

"Thanks, Wade.", the girl said and the boy vanished from the screen.

Then they arrived at the headquarters.

The cameras were working again. With the doppelganger running around Kim had to go through a scanner to confirm her identity. "Hey, what's the big idea?", she asked while being covered in a blue light at the entrance. "I am sorry, Miss Possible. This is just to play it safe", Betty said when she joined the couple.

"Under normal cirumstances we would never scan you but this situation demands it."

Kim was not mad about it. "Never mind", she said, then noticed: "Wait ... which situation?"

The leader of NGJ sighed. "You should come with me", she said. And so they did.

Though they were not actually here at that time, just seeing how some people were busy repairing devices and running around hectically was enough for them. "Were there any problems here?", Kim asked. Dr. Director, walking right before them, once again sighed. Right now she was pretty upset, though she could hide most of it. Especially as her feeling of having failed like this by being fooled was way greater. "It is complicated", she just said. Then when they finally got to the point where Betty already explained all of it to the false Kim, she began anew: "It all started here ..."

Every single part of the story was now told to Kim and Ron as well as how the criminal must have intercepted the help call. Finished with her explanations and assumptions, Kim now had the word.

"So because of this she looks like me, I see", Kim said with a hand on her chin and pinched eyes, "And now she tries to cause so many problems in hope people would blame me?"

Betty had no direct answers as a lot of this still was a mystery to her. "Well, right now everyone here already knows that it was not you, Kim. Your doppelganger, who I prefer to call 'Mimi-Kim' with her imitating your very appearance, is pretty smart though. She might have a greater plan."

Kim just looked as clueless as the boss of the organization. Meanwhile Ron and his little friend circled around the top part of the lab. "Look, Rufus!", Ron said, leaning against the glass window. Both their attention was caught by a running machine that did something they did not even understand, yet amazed them. "Wohoo!", Rufus squeaked. When the scientists noticed the boy, they just yelled: "Hey, you up there! Stand back!" Ron immediately went a few steps back. The glass window was more like a dome and he was well aware that with his classy behaviour and curiousity he was lucky to not have already been broken through. Instead he went back to the two women to listen to their talk.

"Well, if nobody believes her anyway, what is she gonna do?", Kim asked Betty but same Betty could only speculate.

"This woman, this 'Mimi-Kim' must be very talented. I must admit it is a bit scary to see what she is capable of. Nobody had expected her to do something like this and with the morphing cream she can cause a lot more and way bigger problems", Dr. Director feared, "If she actually manages to send something quickly and on a more global scale it could be very hard to prove your innocence in time and you can imagine the scandal coming up then, Miss Possible." With this being said, Kim realized there were a lot more risks than she had thought of. She already felt very much insulted but with this her reputation could be all ruined.

"Huh, yeah ... this could really be something ...", she said nodding while thoroughly thinking about it but then immediately got back her normal mentality and only moderately worried about it. With Ron now standing next to her again she just said: "But Ron and I are gonna handle this sitch!" As Ron only joined a few moments ago he barely knew what he actually had to manage with his girlfriend which embarassed him a bit but he did not say anything as he thought Kim would tell him once more.

"Thank you, Kim. Our team will support you at your search for Mimi-Kim and we'll contact you once we have found out something", Betty said, shaking the real Kim's hand. Then the couple went back home.

Driving back home, Kim explained it all to Ron. "So we gotta find this woman who looks like you but is not you before her next big step?". _Somebody who looks like me but is not me_ , Kim thought a bit amused about her boyfriend's words. "That's the gist of it, I guess", she replied. At her door they said goodnight to each other then. "Tomorrow we're gonna ask Wade what he knows. As he has not called us again he probably has not found out too. And after that we'll rip off her mask!", she plotted. Ron did barely listen to her though. He thought about their date again. "Ro-hon?", Kim brought him back.

"Wha- yeah, KP. Tomorrow we'll buy some masks ..."

Kim could imagine why he did not listen and instead answered this nonsense. Therefore she grined. "Night", she said and kissed him before entering her house.

Kim herself was pretty tired by now. While she wanted to go straight to bed, she at least wanted to do one more thing before. So ... just writing in my diary and then let's hear what my pillows have to say ...", she said when logging in. In her online diary she did not forget to mention a single thing: The chase, the date with Ron, Global Justice and then she was done. Having saved her entry and after she had used the bathroom she went to bed. The next day would be just as busy of a day as this one, so she thought.

Laying there in bed she still thought about Ron and herself. About what could have been made out of this evening if Global Justice did not call for them. Sometimes she actually wished for a more normal life, without all of that. She always considered herself a normal girl with the exception of sometimes saving the world but she knew that this was a big difference and in many relations not that normal at all. She loved all of that but still regretted that their date ended again. The whole incident with Joe already happened at a bad time and now this. _Maybe we should have watched something together here_ , she thought. Or simply done something else. They could do whatever they want. Slowly she drifted away. For a moment she could see herself and Ron in a dream, making her feel all warm and comfy but then same dream became weird: The moonlight was suddenly replaced by the artifical light of her own computer in her dreams. Something was not right. She woke up and turned it back on to check her diary again. Everything was silent except for the mouse that she used to move the cursor.

Reading the diary entry she scrolled the text from bottom to top. First there was her newest entry and then there was something odd: "Kisses, Kim ... can't wait for the outcome ..."

This was nothing that seemed familiar to her and she could not believe what she was seeing right at this moment.

"You can't be serious!?", Kim said.

The teenage heroine was shocked when she realized Mimi-Kim actually found a way to hack into her website. Slowly she began to read the criminal's entry:

"Dear Diary,

this day was a full-on success.

Not only was I able to steal the Instantaneously Functioning Morph Cream, I also was able to sow first seeds of distrust. My revenge will reach its climax tomorrow with Kim Possible comitting a crime that will be seen by the entire world. With this her life shall be ruined and she gets to know the true meaning of suffering.

It is the just penalty for what she did to me.

I can't wait for the outcome.

Of course she will try to stop me at the old station as I know she will find me and attempt to do anything that could stand in my way but her last glorious attempt is going to become her greatest glorious failure.

Kisses, Kim."

Kim was sitting in front of her screen. Speechless and furious. It was as bold as it could get and so obvious in her eyes, that she should read this message. Whatever Mimi-Kim wanted from her, it should not matter for the real red-haired heroine. For her it was time to strike back.

Immediately the girl called Wade. "Hey, Kim", he responded tired but awake, "What's the matter?"

"Wade, could you find out anything about the false Kim?", the girl wanted to know impatiently.

"Well, I have found something actually a while ago ... more or less but I wanted to follow the traces for a while."

He gave her all the info he had: "She might be in an old TV station in Upperton. But it could also be a trap."

"Why? What happened?", he then asked.

Kim told him everything she experienced in the last few minutes. That Mimi-Kim managed to hack into the website was also an attack aiming for his own honor. "What!? How did she do that? I myself have written the security program!", he said. Kim could only assume: "I guess she just knew my password beforehand. She must have spied on me for a while already. And now she wants me to watch how she ruins my life!", she said angrily.

"You go and meanwhile I am gonna check the area around the station for any traps and other things!", Wade told her. A criminal using a simple loophole like this made him look really bad so he did want this to be ended just as quickly as Kim. The girl put on her battle suit and ran to Ron's house. His mother opened the door. "Oh, hello, Kim. How nice to see you", she said. Ron's father was sitting on the couch, waving to Kim as he held Ron's sleeping little sister Hana in his other arm. Kim began to ask "Hi, could I please -", but Ron already appeared. For a brief moment he thought she was here because of their own thing but this thought was quickly swept away when he saw what she wore. Seeing her in her battlesuit, all he had to say was a wondering "Uh, are we gonna continue already?"

"Wade thinks he knows where Mimi-Kim is! We have to check that now!"

Ron did not wait too long to respond. "Sorry, Mom, Dad. I'll be back soon!", he said and went with his girlfriend, not even wearing his mission outfit.

When approaching Kim's garage, the girl said "Stop! Let's take the chopper. She surely will not think of that!"

Kim wanted to carefully think about everything. If her doppelganger would be like this, she would at least invest the same amount of effort, she thought. Only this way she could beat her evil mirror image and for a second a malicious feeling overcame her. And she actually enjoyed it as she knew that it was for Mimi-Kim. After that they drove to Upperton.

Kim was actually excited. Though she was upset about what the criminal did and how it personally tainted to image of Kim herself, she also felt challenged by a seemingly worthy opponent in her eyes. And up until now she only ever fought one worthy opponent: Another woman with a very sharp tongue.

Driving down the road with Ron they noticed how the traffic was still pretty lively for this time. This just showed the teenage heroine how her idea of taking the chopper was relatively clever as not just her enemy should not notice her but the others neither. "Say, KP ...", Ron asked curiously when they had left half of the way behind them. Kim just replied with a short "What is it, Ron?"

"So why exactly are you driving my chopper?", he complained, sitting behind her. She did that for a while now everytime they used his vehicle. "Well, I know where to go. And I know where we should park", she explained.

"Man ...", the boy said. He would have loved a mission to be in his hands again. Or at least his chopper. At least one of them. However, he was used to his sidekick role and he knew that he would also help Kim this way. He thought that maybe he would be appreciated in a more active role. A role in which he could prove himself. This is what he thought about right now but it was even more important for him what Kim planned next so he would be ready for what she needed him for. About a hundred metres away from the station the two parked on a fence and hid the chopper behind some bushes. When Ron wanted to proceed, Kim grabbed him by his arm.

"Okay, this is the plan ...", she said, explaining the next few moments as well as the role the two of them had to play in them.

I'm gonna sneak in there through the roof. You enter through the main entrance to distract Mimi-Kim! Whatever she has in there, I will destroy it, we get back that face cream for Global Justice and that's it!"

The boy considered everything for a moment. Maybe he actually would get his chance. "Got it?", Kim asked. "You can count on me, Kim!", he then agreed.

Moved as she was, while laying a hand on his cheek she asked: "Just what would I do without you?" Then she seemingly disappeared with the disguise function of her suit and ran her way. "Okay, pal!", Ron said to Rufus who was standing on his shoulder, "Let's go!" He felt better now.

Everything seemed abandoned. Reaching the parking area of the building, Ron could see a lot of trash and he expected something to jump out of any corner. A chill ran down the boy's spine from this creepy vibe. Also because of what could possibly happen within the building. Once he thought about Kim though, everything was forgotten again. "Don't panic! You got that!", Kim's boyfriend encouraged himself. Brushing through his hair he just with some heavily exaggerated confidence said: "Yeah, the Ron Man got this all." Then when he could hear a crow, he screamed "Waah!" and ran into the building.

Rufus, now sitting in Ron's pocket, laughed at the boy. "What?", Ron complained embarassed, "I-I just wanted to save you from that stupid bird!" He also thought now that he was inside already, he could also follow the rest of the plan.

"You can count on me, Kim!"

The entrance hall led to a corridor which again led to a lot of other rooms. Looking around everywhere, he tried to find something. Also he wanted to find Mimi-Kim but not seeing her anywhere, he thought that maybe it was not even the right building, though there was so much recently built stuff that he already expected all of it to come from her. _Maybe I should go to Kim_ , he thought but then he decided to search the area a bit more.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Using the grapple hook of her suit Kim swiftly landed on the roof. There she immediately could see what she was afraid of below already: "Goodness!", she said, gazing at the big antenna that Mimi-Kim had built there. Of course she would want to use her for her evil intents, so Kim thought. Right now she wanted to enter the building and secretly destroy everything her evil doppelganger could need. Once she turned around though a hard punch hit her face, knocking her off her own feet. "Oww!", the girl shouted in pain and became visible again.

"Maybe your invisibility can fool my eyes but definitely no movement sensors!"

Kim looked up. Right before her the woman with an identical face also appeared, arms akimbo. Maliciously she grined while looking down at the teenage heroine. _Unbelievable!,_ Kim thought when she saw the other one also wore a battle suit. And obviously she also could be invisible with it. Thinking about how Wade had to make the suit for the girl, this person must have been incredibly smart was something Kim concluded. While not knowing if the suit could actually do exactly the same thing, getting invisible was already ticked off so she knew underestimating her enemy would definitely be a big mistake and being on guard would be the way to go ...

Still lying on the ground, Kimmie looked stunned at Mimi-Kim.

"Hm, hm, hm."

Same person who could have been Kim's twin, squinting her eyes, meant: "Well, well. Surprised? It seems _I_ am the one that can do anything!" Kim's honor was clearly scratched from that. "Huh ... just who are you anyway?", she asked. Again she came out of the short end when it came to being more clever. Mimi-Kim no longer could enjoy her short victory though. Kim's question was really provoking for her. "Arrogant little girl ...", she whispered hatefully, "You dont even have any idea about who I could be ..."

Kim still could not recognize her. "So many organizations disappeared because of you defeating their chairmen ...", Mimi-Kim explained, "... so many people working for them lost so much just because of you. You have never even thought about it, right?!" Her accusation was yelled at Kim angrily. Now same Kim slowly understood: This woman must have been one of the former employees of one of those rogueish companies. "I have been waiting for so long ...", the doppelganger began revealing her intent, "My life was like a ship wreck drifting lost in the sea just because of you ... I had no home anymore ... but now I will show you what suffering really means!" Her words were full of hatred. The young heroine now knew she really had never seen this person before. And yet her actions triggered something that influenced Mimi-Kim's life. As it came to Kim's mind though this was no justification at all for what the criminal double did. "I have thought so intensely about my vengeance ...", Mimi-Kim said, "... and then I had a brilliant idea."

By now Kim had already stood up. There she stood in front of her splitting image, face to face, still listening to what this woman had to say. "After being taught espionage in my job and at least some moderate martial arts ...", the vengeful woman told her, "... all this together with my own technical knowledge was perfect for fooling all of you. And tonight the entire world will see Kim Possible doing the greatest crime in history! My plan is perfect! You are the only one in my way left now!" Kim had heard enough already. She no longer wanted to listen to this madness. Her evil mirror image walked towards the antenna meanwhile. "Hmph ... however ... of course I will not fully destroy you tonight. No, I just want you to be incapable of stopping me and over time you shall be destroyed bit by bit from this scandal!"

The maniacal laughter of Mimi-Kim's highlighted her true madness.

"Okay ... that's enough. Let's get this over with!"

Saying so, the woman ran to the real Kim Possible. Ready for her opponent's attack, Kim just waited for the next moment. Then they both jumped up, hitting the respective other, being blown back to the roof. Mimi-Kim rolled over the ground, immediately recovering from it while Kim used this chance to free-handedly get up and take on her battle stance. When they both just stood there, looking at each other madly, Kim said without any empathy: "After hearing your little story I have changed my mind ... I do not care who you are. It is your own fault. You knew for whom you have worked when you did. You can only blame yourself."

Kim's gaze became really angry now. "

"You won't do anything today but go to prison!"

She then dashed towards her challenger who just grined.

 _Back at Ron's ..._

Kim's boyfriend was just as busy as her. Inside of the station he found the already activated monitors installed on the ceiling. Falling over the next cable, with a panicking "Waah!" half of the work was already done: A few devices broke, others were now unplugged. Standing up carefully, he spotted the lockers near him.

"Hmm! Let's see what we got here!"

Curious as he was, he aimed for the first two ones just to fail at opening their locks. During the process he fell behind. This reminded him of his Junior year in Middleton High. One of the bullies manipulated the boy's locker so he could not open it for three days. Now trying his luck with the next one, an actually open one, he could just react really surprised: "No way!"

The boy was really amazed by what he could find in there, just as his little friend Rufus that peeped when seeing all the stuff. Inside of the locker they could recognize a lot of things – a lot of things that looked exactly like Kim's: Purple shirts, black tops, grey pants, makeup that was used by Kim ... even sheets with what looked like Kim's handwriting. And there it was in the middle of the bottom shelf: A little purple-coloured tin with something written on it that could not really be read with Ron. He had no idea that it was the instantaneously functioning morph cream, but he knew he would have to show the locker to Kim later. Next of the face cream that he identified as some sort of care. He took it and read the ID: "Murial Mimicry ..."

Ron looked at the criminal's actual face on the card. It was very odd for him as she actually even without changing her looks somewhat resembled Kim. She was a bit older than her, late twenties actually, but also had voluminous, long hair, though it was brown. He put in back in the corner for now then. The last thing that was for him to notice when he left the room, was that he actually turned off all the systems with his little accident. "Oops...", was all he had to say without realizing he did what was necessary.

"Maybe no one notices ..."

After that he went back to the great entrance hall to wait for Kim.

The rooftop was the place for a great battle meanwhile. Kim tried to overwhelm her enemy with a left-right-combo but the evil one was not the slightest bit impressed. Consequently she aimed with one arm for the antenna and shot her own grappling hook up that would take her away.

"Argh! This can't be happening!", the heroine said and did the same thing. To land she had to pull off a somersault on the edge of the tower and immediately had to roll away to evade Mimi-Kim's kick. Bouncing forward again, Kim could hit her doppelganger and at the same time took the chance to pin her down. Her attempt failed though once Mimi-Kim headbutted her and made her slip off the antenna.

"Wow!"

Just in time she could grab the edge to not fall. Looking up, all she could see were Mimi-Kim's hateful eyes. One moment later same hate manifested with the criminal stepping on Kim's hand.

"Ow!"

The girl could not hold herself up any longer and fell. Again he succeeded in hitting a spot of the tower and used the rope to swing herself up. Her enemy did not wait this long though. Jumping foward to reach the point where Kim would land, she prepared her next punch. The real Kim was smarter though: With her legs first she swung up to hit her enemy's face. "Ma-ah! Annoying rat!", Mimi-Kim screamed in pain. Holding the injured side of her face, she looked at Kim. "Well ...", the heroine mocked her, "It seems you do not _think_ like a Kim Possible." For an answer she did not want to wait though, therefore she ran towards her again and continued her punching barrage. When Mimi-Kim was pushed back, Kim hastily jumped up for her next kick. Her doppelganger jumped off the tower though.

"Wha-What is that supposed to -"

Kim's eyes widened. Slowly she went to the edge of the antenna and looked down. She could not see Mimi-Kim anywhere. Now her gaze became more serious as she knew she started the real deal.

 _Keep on dreamin'_ , Kim thought. It was obvious for her what the thief had planned. "Whatever you can, I can do it better!", she shouted mad. Activating the mechanism of her own suit, Kim became invisible again. Afterwards she jumped off the tower. To slow her way down she half-way grabbed another part of the antenna and finally arrived at the bottom and rolled away safely. Now Kim had to react immediately as she knew what she did was easily to be heard. With a backflip she dodged the invisible punch of Mimi-Kim.

"Hah!"

The girl heard how her enemy's attack cut through the air. Nobody could see each other. And both were adept at sneaking. Seemingly out of nowhere the criminal shot off a net that Kim could evade easily with a sidestep. Targetting the area where the net came from so both their kicks clashed.

Mimi-Kim became visible again. In her hand she held a hair dryer like the one Kim used before she had the suit. The original liked using it as she could not just shoot ropes but also nets to catch the criminals. She even considered asking Wade to install a net shooting function in her suit as right now it could only be used for the ropes only. "Ah, I see you really like to copy me and yet surprise me!", Kim said sarcastically. At the same time she also became visible and went a few steps back. "Nya, ha ... well, you can call me incalculable. Just like you", the evil one replied.

"You can still learn a lot from me!"

Having said that, Mimi-Kim held her arms towards Kim. Out of the blue lines that her suit had, shining laser beams suddenly were shot at Kim. "Okay ... that's new ...", the heroine said, thinking about how she could not do such a thing with her suit. To protect herself she activated the shield but her opponent wanted exactly that to happen. She stopped her fire and used another weapon against Kim: A white shining light covered the girl and deactivated her force field. With this she could not block the somersault of her enemy in time. "Ow!", Kim said, holding her head.

"Gotta say, you are pretty good!", the girl admitted. Indeed she was a bit amused now that she was fighting a worthy opponent. And the entire situation felt very familiar for her: Fighting a strong rival on top of a roof before an antenna ... and now her fighting Shego appeared in her mind. Thinking about that, she smiled, both as she enjoyed it as well as she was full of confidence.

"It's about time to show you who the better Kim Possible is!", Mimi-Kim announced the next stage of the battle. The original got really angry from such condescending statement. "Argh!", Kim now formed her fists again. They both ran towards their opponent, with their hands covered in blue energy. Normally Kim just used that mechanism to block stronger moves of her opponent but with both of them enhancing their moves even more, the azure-blue glow of their fists should look like two waves chasing after each other. With only a confident grin Mimi-Kim side-stepped to get away from Kim's jumping punch. Seeing her enemy in this blue light, Kim could for a swift second not help but think about an old blue-faced enemy. And now she knew what she herself would have looked like that way. She did not like the thought of an evil version of herself, even if it was just an imposter and Mimi-Kim would have to pay for that. After failing to get Mimi-Kim, the real one jumped over the doppelganger, landed behind her and used the moment of surprise to make Mimi-Kim fall with a swift foot sweep. Same Mimi-Kim was very fast though. To not be hit by the lookalike's jump kick. This way she found herself in a position where she could actually block it. Blue sparks appeared from the impact of Kim's arm and Mimi-Kim's foot. The real Kim grined as she grabbed the foot of the fake. "He-Hey!", Mimi-Kim shouted.

"Have a nice flight!", Kim said and blew her away with a powerful kick that sent her mirror image to the other side of the roof. Feeling really provoked now, the doppelganger stood up. The heroine just waved confidently so Mimi-Kim would come back to her.

"Now don't tell me that was the best you can do!"

"Raah!", Mimi-Kim shouted out her battle cry when running to Kim and getting invisible again. Kim knew that she struck a nerve and with this Mimi-Kim would probably even make more mistakes. As the true one heard how her enemy stopped behind her, she was able to easily evade and ready her counter attack by ducking and responding with an uppercut.

"Hmph. You lack routine", she said, shaking her head about her powerless enemy lying on the ground who now got visible again. Writhing in pain she opened one eye. Her will still was strong so she got back on her feet again.

"You make me really mad, you know!", both wanted to yell at each other but Kim was faster. Kim was more calm but also very upset by now. This should change drastically as Mimi-Kim reverted back to a more relaxed stance and a very arrogant smile. He used another invention Kim's suit did not have: By typing around a few times on her self-made suit, Mimi-Kim now activated laser cannons that came out of the roof. Kim just looked around, waiting for what would happen. Meanwhile her enemy thought she had already won.

"With them having targetted you, you will not be getting away from them again, ha, ha!", Mimi-Kim said.

Hearing this, Kim had an idea. "Really? Well then ...", she answered and used her shield again to protect from the new laser beams. Right now she was not even scratched from them but her doppelganger just meant: "Your precious shield will not last forever but don't worry, you'll be fine! The true terror will start after all that!" Kim did not look too interested. Her own plan included more than just standing her with her shield and she surely did not want to let the other one win. "Let's see what is gonna happen when you are with me!", Kim said, ran to her and jumped with a double-somersault over Mimi-Kim to also make the lasers hit her.

"Hah! Do you really think I am such an amateur!?", the criminal said and reacted immediately. Typing in another combination on her suit she used her own protective shield. Kim wanted to wait smiling and wait for her enemy's shield to get weaker as well but she did not have the time as Mimi-Kim's shield began to laugh: "Ha, ha, ha! Let's see how much you like my Reflector Shield!"

The energy that hit Mimi-Kim's shield was combined and sent to Kim to join the other beams that still annoyed her. She was well aware that soon she could not protect for any longer so now so she would need to do anything against it.

"Great ...", she said now losing her confidence a bit more.

"You can't win! Give up and I'll turn them off!", Kim's lookalike said. For the real Kim giving up was not an option though. "Tah, are you nuts?", she just replied. She still had no idea though what to do next. Even more lucky should she feel one moment later when some of the cannons began to explode.

Kim and her mirror image look at where the sound of the destroyed weapons came from. As a chain reaction the other's fire was also interrupted. "Huh!?", both woman reacted shocked.

"Hey, KP! I thought you could use some help!", Kim's boyfriend said. She was really glad to see him, therefore her "Ron!" reflected how glad she truly was as it was the perfect timing. Ron did at this point not know though that this Kim was the real one. He was now up to the next riddle. When one of the Kim's ran up to Kim, laying a hand on his shoulder and saying "Oh, Ron. That was great!", the other one yelled shocked: "Hey! Are you crazy! Get your hands off Ron!" Meanwhile she went towards Ron and the Kim that stood by his side.

"What are you talking about? You don't really think Ron would confuse his own girlfriend?", the Kim by Ron's side barked just to get back the other one's "What!? You've got to be ... ooh!"

"I know what you are planning but that is not gonna work! Ron, you know who the real one is! Tell her!"

Ron was overwhelmed. "Who-what?", he asked. Right there he saw two girls looking exactly identical and sounding alike. Rufus also could not help him.

"Well, uh ..."; he said thinking about this whole situation. He did not expect himself to be in this situation. Meanwhile the real Kim just had faith in her boyfriend. With her hand on his shoulder one Kim looked at him, waiting for an answer. And standing away from them there was this other Kim who looked at him with this sparkling gaze. Ron turned to the Kim next to him. "I knew you are the real one, Kim!", he said.

Slowly his lips approached hers, then when she closed her eyes he shouted "Hah!", as he held her in a grip, now standing behind behind her, to not make her flee. "Just what is that suppsed to be, Ron!?", she shouted.

Ron just laughed at her. "I would never confuse Kim!", he told her. The real Kim, still standing where she stood before, rose an eyebrow but actually smiled as she was glad to see how Ron reacted. "Oh, really? And what was that one time when ...", she questioned his statement, reminding him of an incident where he actually thought Camille was Kim.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!", Ron complained, "I told you hours in that container with Barkin made me say that!"

His girlfriend could not stop grining. At this point she was just joking about it and that he was actually able to tell them apart was a sign she really appreciated. "Well, sweetheart! I guess the copy loses against the original no matter what!", she said when using a rope to make it impossible for Mimi-Kim to move. Same Mimi-Kim looked really angry. As a matter of fact her hatred was even stronger now. Her own voice began to change a bit by now, just as her looks so she looked like a mix of Kim and the face that Ron saw when checking her ID. "You ... don't think this is over ...", Mimi-Kim said, "I might have lost this battle but I will never forgive you. One day, I promise you, one day you will face my revenge ..."

Kim just looked in her face. "And I can't wait for it", the heroine told her. "Let's go, Ron. We'll take her to the police and what we can find of her with us. Doctor Director must be waiting already, too."

Then they left.

A bit later ...

After a short break at the Possible's, Kim and Ron were ready to bring back the face cream. At this point deepest night had already come. Ron sat in Kim's room, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He went to one of her shelves, seeing the little tin that he had found before.

"Ooh, what we got here?", he wondered, carefully opening the can. "Kim's stuff really looks exactly like the one's of her doppelganger." He looked around, then covered a fingertip with it to then rub it on his face. "Well, can't be bad for me now, can it ..."

Kim's voice resounded from within the bathroom. "Ron, could you please put the Instant Cream for Dr. Director in my bag?", she asked. It was then when he remembered the story of Mimi-Kim and he realized that what he held in his hand was not a normal face cream. Ron did not dare to look into the mirror in Kim's room, his voice already began to change and he saw red bangs falling down before his eyes. "Oh, no-ho ...", he squeaked in a now already very feminine voice.

Having heard him and already thinking what could have happened, she entered her room. She could not help but start laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha ... oh, Ron ..."

The Agent's Legend Episode 2 "Great Minds Look Alike": THE END

Preview Episode III: Alpha Match

Not only Kim and Ron have to face the constant change of life, Shego and Drakken are no different. For Shego not only her new job with Drakken is something she has to get used to but also her emotional world. Meanwhile Kim and Ron have to deal with their own business and if that wasn't enough, the mysterious Clyde reappears to make things even more complicated.


	3. Episode III: Alpha Match

Note from Author:

As always, thanks alot for your interest and for your comments. I would love to read more from. If you actually have the time, please write a short review about whichever episode you want to write about. I like knowing what my readers think about the story and naturally it keeps me motivated to work on my next episode faster. I will not count attention reviews like "Keep it up" without even really reading or anything towards my plans. This is a big waste of time for all of us. If you like the story please spend a few words. If you dislike something please do so as well but do not just write I shall keep it up. And by all means, of course if you do not like the story at all feel free to not read it, this is fully your choice but please understand my side as well when I want to talk with you about the story and a mere "keep it up" for 1000s of words is not enough.

The flow of episode 3 is a bit different compared to the first two as you might notice but in a way I like a lot of it more than the first two episodes. I feel it is by far more facetted than the previous ones.

This being said, enjoy the third episode.

III. Alpha Match

Far up on a mountain, on a lonely island a single light brightened up the area. "Huah, Shego! Wake up, it is time!", Drakken yawned through the loud speakers. One door of the former villain's hideout complex opened. With the last hideout they had, being destroyed by plants and alien attacks, they had to re-use one of their old ones. "A splendid morning!", Drakken greeted the sleepy Shego who just came out. He was already sitting at a table in his darkblue bathrobe, reading the "Examiner" in one hand, in the other one holding his cocoa moo. "Yeah ... morning ...", Shego, wearing black and dark-green pajamas, grumbled. Without even looking at him she passed him by to disappear through the next door. "Hm, she'll be fine", Drakken mumbled taking a sip. As she had helped him the entire last night with his preparations, being awoken this early was something she was not in the slightest grateful for.

After a while she exited the room wearing her green dress while her boss went inside of the room she was in just a few seconds ago. "Have you packed already, Shego?", he asked, then closed the door. Shego sighed and then had a seat at the table. "Yeah, I have."

Making herself some toast and taking a cup of what she did not even take a look at, she got to hear Drakken's reassuring: "Are you absolutely sure you have everything? We will be gone for a few days."

"It's fine!", she shouted, drinking something just to spit it out again. "Pfuah! Not this stuff again!" Shego hated whenever Drakken made it. She had to be in an exceptionally good mood to even remotely enjoy it.

"Anyway ...", Drakken said, exiting the bathroom in his lab coat, "We should be going soon. There is much to do for us today such as the complete restructuring of the scientific department of Global Justice as well as bringing in new plans. Or at least that is what she said." Shego did not understand a thing. "And what does that mean?", she asked to get Drakkens "It means, Shego, that in one of the major leading positions of the organization I have to take responsibility." back. "I am responsible for a great deal of research and have to manage the staff. This will be a step up from what we have done before all these years." The woman saw that Drakken really meant it this time and she had her own worries about this. Other than her he was getting used to this new situation way, way quicker and it felt scary. With just helping for the city's rebuilding and everything else that was included, she already had this weird feeling. This next part of her life was like a return to something she didn't consider possible for a long time.

When they went to the jet, Shego tried to talk to Drakken once more. "Dr. D. ...?", she tried catching his attention. He turned around, excited. "Yes, Shego?" She just could not understand it. "Is everything alright?", she wanted to know skeptically. "Of course, Shego. Now I'm fine", she got his swift reply.

"I don't know, I just mean - this relaxed and somewhat ... glad behaviour. Can you leave behind your old ideals this easily?", she continued her questions.

Drakken opened the cockpit. "Oh, Shego", he said and entered the vehicle, "I do not need any world domination anymore. Just imagine: The world's greatest and most relevant secret organization wants me in a leading position! I am pretty much on top already, just without terror and madness! Besides, it is not just about just the influence anymore. I have made the experience of how much more I am capable of. If this is how I can do it, then ruling the world is no longer necessary."

Shego began to understand it a bit better. This way he really could be influential but now it would no longer be just for him and the grudge that made him "Dr. Drakken" a long time ago. His whole mentality, though still with a lot of the old aspects retained, was vastly different now. "Well, I guess if you see it like that ...", Shego said and had a seat.

"You will see, Shego! In time, you will understand."

The gears were fully activated and they flew their way to the NGJ. During the entire flight they did not speak a single word. Drakken who furloughed his other henchmen for the next weeks was just humming, not noticing how Shego looked at him. Getting used to this gave her a hard time but she also did not want to consider that this was not her future. Because there was also this other, stronger feeling that also made her think a lot these days and did not make her leave.

NGJ was a barrel of monkeys already when Drakken and Shego arrived. With a white lab coat having put on and her hair in a ponytail Shego's entire appearance was appropriately fitting her boss's style. Together with Dr. Director they went through various departments. "If everything is said for now, we'll see each other again in the evening. The Network of Global Justice much appreciates your assistance!", Betty said and then left. The blue-face who was formerly known as Kim's arch nemesis entered one of the laboratories to get to work. There he at first observed what the best scientists and their right hands had to do. Afterwards he was ready to continue the project he already prepared for Global Justice a few weeks ago, this time though in his very own space that one of the scientists led him to. "Here, please, Dr. Lipsky", he said, "This is your personal room for research and experiments." Drakken then lectured the man for the first time: "Please, boy ... I prefer to be called 'Dr. Drakken'." Shego just grined. "Oh, yes. Of course. As you wish", the man apologized. A second one then came in to greet them. "It is an honor to meet and work with you, Dr. Drakken!", he said, shaking Drakken's hand.

When the man who led them into the room was about to leave, he was about to take Shego with him. "About you, Miss Go ...", he said when gently moving her away. Shego could only react perplexed: "Hey!" That she had to go did not happen though. Right when the scientist tried to take Shego away, Drakken jumped inbetween. "Hold it! What is that supposed to be!?", he asked. "Well, as top-class scientist in leading position you are supposed to get adequate assistance", the man justified his act and pointed towards the other scientist. "Miss Go's help will be needed in a more appropriate department in which she can use her abilities the fullest and most efficient way possible." Drakken just took Shego by her arm. "Not a chance!", he insisted, "Shego and I are a team, she stays with me!" Again Shego was stunned and looked exactly like that. She looked at him, not knowing who that man was. At first easily being so fine with this change of no longer taking over the world and then _this_. She had nothing but a charmed "Dr. D. ..." left. For a moment she had to think about this one moment a while ago when Drakken got the medal for saving the world and his plants wrapped them together. _Could it be ...?_ , she wondered.

The way he insisted on her being here and what he said, made her think so much, she was almost getting dizzy. "Well, as you wish, Dr. Drakken. I must apologize", the scientist meant embarassed and took the other one with him who was pretty disappointed. "I - I hope you will observe some of my work soon!", the one who could not assist Drakken said hopefully when being dragged away. "Alright, Shego! So, let's do our work!", he said ambitiously. Shego hesitantly went with him, always one step behind, looking at his back. Then when she reached him and he looked at her with a satisfied smile she could only do the same. She knew it was not just during that one day when they were honored for saving the world that she felt like this. It already happened a few times in his presence. He really did like her. And so did she.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Kim had finally done it. Her first day of college was over. Having actually decided to go to one in Upperton so she could be closer to Ron, she was not haunted one bit by any regrets she couldn't study abroad. While her boyfriend did actually decide to wait one year for his own college visit she this way was sure to have him around. "Hey, Kim. You forgot something!", a girl said when running to her in the parking area. "Oh, thank you", Kim said, taking her jacket that the young woman brought her, "And thank you for showing me everything!"

Kim only met a few people from Middleton High there but this new person, Charlotte, also seemed to be very sympathetic to her. She was just a bit older than Kim, had very soft facial characteristics and apart from her glasses, some bangs of her blonde, shoulder-long hair covered her face. "Don't sweat it!", she told Kim. Immediately after she realized something, when they approached a mass of people. "Oh no!", she weeped, "I hope I have not missed him!"

Kim looked to Charlotte, then to the crowd. "Who?", she asked to get a nod back to the crowd from the girl. "The guy there - he is just awesome. And he is so cool. But you can't even talk to him without one of the other ones interrupting you."

Kim could see the crowd that completely consisted of girls. "Huh! Well, surely that is just another poser!", the teenage heroine joked. Both of them were more than slightly surprised when the crowd split. They were surrounding a red sports car but away from them, still drawing the attention of the mass to him, a young man approached Kim and Charlie. "Oh, I can't believe it!", Kim's new friend screeched, "He's going straight to us!" Then he stopped before the two.

 _Don't I know him ...?_ , Kim thought. Charlotte did not say a thing but only smile in awe as she did not expect him at all to come to them. "Hello, Ladies", the young, white-haired man said.

"Now I remember!", Kim said, "I know! You are ... you were in theatre last time!" Clyde nodded. "Indeed." The crowd began to vanish when seeing how Clyde started a new chat. Charlotte was no different. When she realized that Clyde's attention was - except for greeting them - purely focused on Kim, she said goodbye: "Well, uhm ... I guess, I should go now, Kim. Ciao!"

"Do you like it here?", he asked Kim. "Should you have any questions, do no hesitate to ask me." Kim answered in her natural, nice tone: "Ah, yes. Thanks! I think it's really great here." Now she was already in the middle of a talk with him. This whole feeling of being around a very special person came back to Kim. He seemed like a wandering riddle - appearance, speech, simply everything about him was fascinating. "I see", Clyde answered. He seemed very calm and let her speak. "Say ...", Kim tried to phrase her next question, "... you still haven't told me your name, have you?"

Clyde just looked at her for a few seconds, as he often did with people. His gaze seemed cold for her for a moment, almost giving her an uncertain feeling but this quickly was gone for some reason. He was kind to her before - she had no idea what to think of him but to her he was not suspicious in any way. How charming he could be was immediately seen again when he slightly smiled. "I am Clyde", he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Clyde! And again thanks for last time!", she said now with all uncertainty blown away. "There is no necessity for gratefulness", Clyde said, "You simply appeared to be in a situation that demanded advice." Kim did not directly answer to this. She did not know how he could know so but he was right. It was his own turn then to ask: "I would like to talk some more. Maybe you want to come with me?"

Kim reactly promptly, but not sharp at all. "That is really nice of you, Clyde. But I have a boyfriend." And another surprise would wait for Kim, she got to know when he continued to smile. "Naturally", he said, "That is not what I meant." Now she really did not know what happened around her. This whole mysterious radiance and not being able to see through him threw her for a loop. "Uhm, well I guess then ...", she replied but Clyde shook his head in an understanding way. "You do not need to worry. Probably you have some time another day."

He also foretold her "We will see each other more often now anyway." An ominous and yet nice person was all that Kim could see. He seemed very unique the way he was. "Yes? Okay, then ...", she said but she did not know how to say goodbye properly. Just now she actually got to know him and for some reason she actually did want to know more about him. But it was not the time for this. He once more looked at her and ended their meeting, saying: "Well, until we meet again, Kimberly." Then he went to his car. A few more students chased after him, wildly yelling phrases like "Would you go on a date with me?" and "Clyde, was that your girlfriend?" Right now Kim thought about her Ron. She knew that she already had found the right one with her old childhood friend. This young man though seemed interesting for her in another way that she could not fully understand right now. Also she had a thing for unapproachable, special people. All she thought was that maybe they could actually become friends. After sitting on the Sloth's bonnet for ten minutes she went back to tell Ron about her day.

Usually at this time Ron was taking a break but Kim knew the time frame was way too sparse to actually visit him before he had to go back to work. With this in mind she took out her mobile phone, typing in his number. "Hm ...?", she wondered, "Strange." It was busy, so it seemed to the girl. Only a second later though her own phone rang. It was Ron - he wanted to get through to her as well. "Hey, Ron!", she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, KP. You got some time?" Kim did not need to think about that. "You bet!"

"Okay, I gotta tell you something!", Ron announced.

Kim was really eager to know it. Just hearing Ron's voice made her happy but she also was honest about her interest in getting some news from him.

"Earlier the office wanted to see me. First I thought it was because of the birds that got out of their cages yesterday, but ...", Ron began his story but then paused.

Kim really could not figure out from just his tone alone if it was supposed to be something good or not. She just hoped it would not be too bad.

"But now, listen: It was something way bigger!", Ron rose the tension. Kim's fingers were tingling. Right now she thought about how they surely would not fire him just because of a few mistakes of the last weeks. He improved so much since he started and was an excellent employee.

She could not wait any longer. "Now tell me!", Kim demanded.

"Okay ...", her boyfriend responded, "They promoted me!"

His girlfriend did not respond. The first thing she thought about was that thankfully it was no bad answer but when it got clearer to her what that actually meant, she started grining. "Promoted! Ron, that's great!", she answered proud of him. "Yeah, and this time it is an actual promotion, not just watching after Mr. Smarty's kid!", Ron joked around while being actually glad it was not something like that. Kim knew he very well deserved it.

Now that he told her about it, Ron could not stop talking. The entire time he told her about how Mr. Smarty himself praised him and told him that it actually should have already happened way earlier. Ron's girlfriend did not question that. She knew Martin Smarty was very fond of Ron and how much Ron liked his job, even though he messed up from time to time, especially with Barkin close to him.

"Uh, Ron?", she had to interrupt him then, "Tell me more about it later, okay?"

Ron sighed as he enjoyed the moment so much. "Okay, Bueno Nacho at Five?"

"Sure!", she then responded. "I still have to tell you about my day! Some of the professors there are really crazy! Also there was a really nice girl, Charlotte, who showed me everything. Oh and one guy - he is unbelievable! His name is Clyde ..."

"Huh?" Ron winced. _What did she just say?_ , he wondered. He believed to have heard his girlfriend mentioning an "unbelievable guy".

"Well, we'll see each other later then!", she then ended the call. Kim had no idea that at the same time Ron still stood there with his phone like petrified.

The line "His name is Clyde ..." could not get out of his mind.

 _Back at Drakken's ..._

Shego saw how pleased Drakken was, working on his newest creation from all sides. Besides her latest concerns though she did not wonder too much. They were in a giant laboratory, containing tools, blueprints and other stuff she thought of as garbage but what Drakken on the other hand loved. It was what he always did, now with her together for someone else though. The young woman could even witness how incredibly careful her boss this time was with his steps. He reconsidered and re-read every single step over and over again to be sure he would get the intended result. That was also something new to her. Drakken barely made any notes before. He was an incredibly intelligent person that most of the time could keep everything in mind but sometimes missing out on something or not re-checking it just led to those problems she experienced with his inventions. Now he even dismantled the parts and began various steps anew. Shego very quickly noticed with him being like this he was surely to be kept by the NGJ. As she was already thinking about the past and present she could not help but realize how successful Drakken very often was with finishing his projects. Indeed he made some mistakes from time to time but most of the actual messes were caused by Kim intervening. This awoke another thought of hers: _Does he really not mind never fighting her again?_ Shego thought about much. Way more than Drakken right now who was captivated by his work.

"Shego ... Shego?"

Shaking her own head, Shego now left her own realm of memories.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

Slightly bowing his head, Drakken asked her: "Is something? You look a bit ill today."

 _What? Who is this that?_ , Shego thought. Though he was a gentleman in the past in some situations this flood of changes was just too much for her. At first he was so enthusiastic about his new work, then he insisted on her staying with him and now _this_. She questioned if it was because he was so glad about his new position but with so many questions she actually had and no actual answers she felt so overwhelmed and helpless.

"You can go for today if you want", he told her.

Shego protested. "What? N-No, that's not necessary!" She was a bit surprised and embarassed how high-pitched she answered as Drakken's suggestion caught her off-guard and she knew how well-meant it actually was. But she also knew that the last hour she barely helped him at all, except with carrying and mending a few things so she would have felt even worse by leaving now.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Dr. D."

"Alright. Then please hand me the L-250 Proton Generator."

He turned around to proceed with his work while Shego brought him a medium-sized, dark-blue cube that he had worked on a few hours before. Very often he told her about his ideas and wildly pointed at certain spots of his concepts. She had no idea what he was talking about but as long as she could help him she did not care. For just a brief moment Shego considered approaching Drakken about how he could so easily be okay with all that as his answer from before about how he would not need to take over the world was just not enough for her. With this she also hoped for finding an actual solution for her own dilemmas. Hesitantly she tapped Drakken on his shoulder.

"Uh ... Dr. D. ..."

Drakken looked back at her only for Shego to reconsider her idea. "Eh, never mind. Its nothing", she said. _You coward! This is so not like you at all!_ , she cursed herself. Of course being confronted with all of that she also had to realize that she could not recklessly approach everything as she usually did. She hated herself for being so insecure right now as it was a characteristic of herself that she barely had to deal with. All she knew was that she had to sort her thoughts a bit more first to actually know what was even going on in her life right now. Then she could still talk with him.

"It's done, Shego!", Drakken said as his newest child was now finished. Taking a step back with her, they looked at his masterpiece. "So, what's that?", Shego asked, just seeing something that looked a lot like the gliders that she and Drakken used in the past, except that fact it was not destroyed by Kim Possible yet.

"That's great, Dr. Dr.?! Don't we still have one of those lying around somewhere?"

"Shh, shh!", Drakken said with a finger covering his mouth. "Watch and let yourself be amazed by this manifest of my genius!"

Via remote control Drakken activated the vehicle. And indeed Shego was amazed by what she could see, while her boss what just standing there with his grin of success ...

 _Meanwhile ..._

Ron felt weird. Checking time and seeing how his Kim still wasn't here he concluded that she still might have something "better" to do. Immediately he noticed how paranoid he was, as well as was his thought swept away as his girlfriend suddenly came in.

"Hey, Ron", Kim greeted him, "Sorry for being late. Monique needed me at Club Banana."

"Oh, never mind, KP!", Ron meant. He would have really liked kicking his own butt now for his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I should have called you", the girl said, "I thought I would still be in time." She felt the need to say so, as she really did not want to let him wait. Ron was sitting there, quietly. Then Kim began to tell him about her college day and how she was a bit lost until Charlotte came to help her. "You really gotta meet her soon!", she said to Ron excited. Ron tried hard to smile for her but he barely could. He wanted to know something else. A new name was blocking everything else he could have thought of. For the next minute he did not fully get what Kim was telling him, neither did he care or even notice how Rufus was feasting on the boy's maxi combo. Suddenly and without any warning, interrupting Kim's "... oh yes, by the way, Charlotte wanted...", it bursted out of him:

"And that guy?"

"Uh?", Kim stopped. She looked like she was caught by something. Meanwhile her boyfriend looked at her curiously. "Oh, yeah. Right!", she said then. Indeed she had actually forgotten about him since she saw Ron again.

"A while ago there was this guy ...", she began telling him about the cinema. Before she did not even realize she never actually told Ron about the first time she met Clyde. The longer her story got, the more the bit of confidence which was left in Ron's gaze vanished. "... anyways - I met him again in the parking area of the college. It seems he goes there, too", she ended her little horror story for her boyfriend who just twitched, hearing that.

"And you won't believe it!", Kim said, "What do you think by how many crazy chicks this guy was surrounded! A farm would have been more suited for them!"

Ron was sinking into his seat without Kim noticing. She then continued: "After that he even went to me and asked me if I wanted to come with him. Can you believe it, huh?"

Ron sat up again. _Wait, what?_ , he thought. That someone wanted to be this close to his Kim and even ask her that was something he could not accept. He still looked afraid and shocked but his determination rose now. When Kim finally noticed what her boyfriend looked like she formed a slight smile. Seeing him this jealous and afraid was something she thought of as a bit cute but she did not want him to get a heart attack. "However ...", she started her own way of soothing him, "... that guy is really puzzling to me but when I told him I have a boyfriend already, it seemed like he actually wanted to tell me something else. Must have totally misunderstood him. Weird, huh?"

It was weird in Ron's eyes. But he could hardly try to care less about what this guy wanted as long as it was no attempt to steal away his Kim. He looked very relieved now. "Yeah, there are many guys out there that no one can understand. I mean, look at me", he then said jokingly while finally bringing back a smile - to both faces. They both had each other and everything else should be irrelevant.

Kim entered her own room around the evening. Normally she wanted to relax quietly for the rest of the day. But she could not resist and wanted to know it. "Hey, Wade!", she said, activating her Kimmunicator. "Hi, Kim. How was your first day?"

Kim wanted to make it quick. "It was great so far! Could you check something for me?"

Ready to type in something, the boy first took a great gulp of his cup.

"There is this one guy, a pretty mysterious white-haired guy I have seen in college today. It was really strange but I can't quite explain what it is - anyway! Maybe you could find something out about him? Its a pretty popular one called Clyde."

Wade had to use his hand to close his mouth because he would have spat out his drink otherwise. Not believing what he heard and not typing in a single thing on the keyboard he looked at Kim with his eyes widely opened. Now he finally swallowed his drink.

"You mean _the_ Clyde?!", Wade asked shock and awe, "The Clyde you can hear and read about everywhere? You have met him?!"

Kim was confused. "Is something wrong, Wade?", she asked as she did not expect Wade's facial expression. Also what he just said was something she was not prepared for.

"Kim, are you serious?! How can you not know this guy?!", Wade replied with another question. The girl had no idea what all that meant but she figured out that obviously in some way Wade already knew Clyde. She herself then went to her own PC, looking for information about Clyde, instantaneously getting back tons of links to websites with articles about him. Meanwhile Wade told her about the young man.

"This guy is incredible, Kim! The grades he got as well as his understanding of things and his views are so remarkable, he graduated as early as could be! He is asked to help somewhere everyday and whenever people do not know what to do next! He knowledge is vast - half of my work is based off stuff he wrote and once I did not know an answer I wrote him. And guess what? He quickly replied with a message so precise and easy to understand that I almost felt like an idiot for not knowing! He helps everyone and never expects to get something back for it. Also he ..."

Wade kept talking like a waterfall, totally lost in his little adoration. Kim very often wondered before if the boy had some kind of mentor he could look up to. And now she had her answer: It was a young man and apparently an even more extreme form of Wade. A fascinating and charming man, popular, handsome and her age. For some reason she got goosebumps. Looking at the photos of Clyde and having a peek at articles she never found an actual end to them. The actual Wade did not stop though. "Meeting him is almost impossible! I tried to but it never happened. And ...", Wade kept talking with the last few words sounding very envious, "... you so casually got to see him?!"

"Well ...", Kim meant cornered, "... I suppose I did, yes"

Speechless he just sat there on the other side of the Kimmunicator. He just could not believe it. "Oh man ... lucky ...", was all he got out. Kim herself could hardly believe what she got to know about Clyde though. Never before she had heard of him but with all that Wade told her and what she herself had seen this man was world famous. Sneakingly a thought approached Kim. _Am I really so busy with myself that I don't know who else exists?_ , she thought. But now she very much understood why she was so interested in Clyde: He was very unusual overall. Many of his traits where not so basic-average at all. This Clyde was not just like Wade. He was mysterious and that made him interesting. But he was also like a certain red-headed someone she just knew too well.

He was like _her_.

"Uhm, okay. Thanks, Wade!", she then attempted to end the call, not reacting to Wade's hasty "Ah, hey!" and instead just turning off her Kimmunicator. Falling onto her bed with a window of her computer showing Clyde she felt really weird.

"Just what did I get into here again ..."

When trying to find Clyde the next day on the campus, Kim just failed. His car was not here. Now knowing that he was very well known she also decided to ask a professor. Other than a "Ho, ho, ho! Clyde isn't a student here, Miss Possible! That's a thing of the past! He just helps out everytime one of us cannot hold a lecture, the students need a better explanation or the professors need some help with an experiment!" she did not get anything.

Immediately Kim remembered how Wade told her about Clyde graduating so early and all. Naturally he was not just talking about this Clyde being an absolute genius in high school but even beyond that so him no longer being an actual student was no wonder. The parallels between him and Wade were remarkable considering this. She still did not get any answers as no one was able to tell her where the mysterious man now was. It was almost as if he could control how much information people had about him and only as much as he wanted. She questioned though how she could catch such a spectre if not even Wade had a chance. There were many ways for her to find people but this one was really like a phantom for the girl. So she gave it up for now. Thinking about how Clyde seemed to be interested in her as well, he might eventually approach her once more. A concern she had thought about was that she might already be too interested in him.

Kim was not very satisfied with the missing results though. She did not get anything she wanted. Clyde seemed so unique and unapproachable, similiar and yet different to her. She could not keep this curiousity a secret. The picture of Ron appearing before her mind's eye though she was struck by a feeling of guilt she was trying to shake off again. Persuading herself that as long as she would not do anything that could go too far and just meet him as an interesting individual, everything would be fine and thus had no reason to feel like that. _And who would not be interested in somebody like him?_ , she also kept convincing herself. And in her eyes there was nothing that was actually bad. If this Clyde would return she could still ask him who he actually was. She could also apologize to Ron for her fauxpas of being so insensitive. Also, no matter which problem there would come up, she would conquer them all. After all she was Kim Possible. And nobody else could overcome obstacles like she could.

"Are you coming with us?", Charlotte, who followed Kim for a while already, asked her.

"Uhm, where to?"

"Shopping, of course!", the glasses lady said, "We talked about it with the other girls yesterday."

Kim totally forgot it and right now she was not in the mood either. Nor did she have the time.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I can't today", Kim said, folding her hands in front of her face. "Really?", Charlie replied smugly to tease her a bit. "Meeting your boyfriend?"

The teenage heroine didn't though. Even though she would have wanted Ron around at this time and also apologize, he was still at work. When she had only an "Uhm" to reply, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Sorry!"

Kim retreated back to her car, leaving a confused Charlotte behind.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Have you met him again, Kim?", Wade asked excited, "What did he say?" The girl rose an eyebrow. Leaning against the Sloth she considered how to answer to this. Then she decided to go for the most honest route and gave him a very disappointed "Hah ... no. He wasn't even here today." Seeing Wade like this she didn't know who was more interested, Wade or herself. While Wade had an actual interest in Clyde because of academic nature, Kim more wanted to know about what kind of person the young man was.

"Oh really? Ma~n ...", Wade replied with a hanging head. His dissatisfaction still was that of a child, other than Kim's. Then she noticed something was wrong. "Wait -", she said, "Have you beeped me just because of that?"

Scratching the back of his head, Wade shyly looked away then back to her. "Well, ha, ha. Mainly. But I also got something for you." He then showed her a video message of Global Justice with Dr. Director asking for Kim's help. It was another top secret operation.

"What is it about?", Kim asked the young genius. "I don't know either", he responded, "I guess they did not want to risk it being in the wrong hands again." Then he continued: "Such nonsense! As if someone could actually get my mails!"

The girl was clueless. She could understand that Wade didn't believe in holes within his information system, as accurate as he was with his work. However with the NGJ even now not risking to say something, Kim assumed it must have been something extremely important once more.

Moody as Wade right now was for not knowing anything new about Clyde and feeling a bit hurt by Global Justice, Kim decided to leave him alone.

After her little chat she went to Ron at Smarty Mart to take him with her. During a quiet moment she also would have the time to talk with him, so she thought. At best right after they were done with the NGJ.

With her mission clothes and the suit already in her trunk Kim was on her way to Ron. She wanted to be quick therefore even ignored the complaining customer she was passing by, almost crashing into them. "Sorry!"

Trying to be more lucky where the market's staff area was located, she actually found him standing right in front of a door.

"KP?"

Ron was surprised but he did not let out their normal hug followed by a kiss. "What's up?", he asked. "I'll tell you on our way!", the girl said. Taking him by his hand, Kim made him just stumble forward a few steps. "Wait, wha- Kim!", he meant perplexed. His girlfriend turned back around to him, saying gently: "Ron, we have to hurry to Global Justice. They need us."

Her gaze was slightly begging him as she still feared she would have unfair thoughts, thus she wanted to have him around, end the sitch as fast as could be and then finally settle things. Her boyfriend however had no good news for her. "Kim, uhm ... I can't go right now. I'm sorry."

Really disappointed her hand slipped out of his own. Having already seen how they stood in front of the store manager's room but not knowing why, she just asked: "Huh? But why can't you go?" The smile she had for him vanished, the pleading shine in her eyes and the tone that said he should stay with her though remained.

"Mr. Smarty is still in there", Ron told her, "Can you believe that? He himself is telling me about my promotion and what I have to do next!"

Kim knew this was important for Ron. Martin Smarty was such a busy man, Ron could only consider himself lucky that same man who had to find some time for him actually managed to do so.

"But ... Ron!", Kim said hestitant, "They're waiting for us!"

"I am really sorry, but I can't!"

Ron immediately became silent after that as he did not know what to say after that anyway. Looking in Kim's eyes he did not understand what was truly going on. He already felt it was not just about Global Justice. At the same time Kim very well understood Ron's position but she felt so guilty about probably not appreciating Ron as he deserved it and also really needed him around her. Her look saddened as she looked down at the ground now.

"Kim, what is really the matter?", Ron asked empathically, "Did something happen?"

"Ron ...", the girl started slowly, "I ... I wanted to talk to you about yesterday ..." She knew it was not the place here but she at least wanted him to know what it was about.

"Oh ... I see", Ron replied. He already assumed it was cloudy above the two of them. It was this strange atmosphere they both could not truly define though they at least somewhat knew where it came from. And they mutually shared the opinion that, as important as their respective other was to them, they should converse about it soon so everything would get better again.

Ron did one step forward, taking Kim's right hand with both of his. He got sure she would look at him again, then he smiled at her.

"We'll talk about everything later, okay? Everything will be alright. I promise."

So Kim smiled, too. Touched from this and almost shedding a tear she gave him another kiss.

"Yes!"

A little relieved now, Ron looked at her leaving. As made as they were for each other he started to feel better the moment he cheered up his girlfriend. He felt the two of them being connected like this nothing could be a real problem.

Driving alone to Global Justice, Kim was already missing her dear boyfriend. For the mission but also for herself. Still she was aware of how it was something he had to do

Succeeding in finishing the mission would be something she could do without his help, even if it was something important, so she thought. As Kim Possible she was this confident. Nonetheless she gave herself a moment to check her equipment if everything was there. To be really sure she decided to put on her battlesuit below her regular clothes instead of wearing her mission outfit. This was an advantage she still wanted to have without Ron around. During her dress up she thought about how her boyfriend was important for her in really all life situations. With this she also realized how this feeling of guilt had a few good things because apart from showing how much she loved him she also saw again how lucky she was.

The main entrance hall of the NGJ was where Kim was greeted by Dr. Director herself. "Miss Possible! It is a pleasure to see you again", she said. "Good to see you again, Dr. Director. You wanted to see me? What's the sitch?", the redheaded heroine replied. Betty took her with her then. "Just a moment. Let's talk in my office."

When they were there Betty closed the door behind Kim. "Please have a seat", she meant pointing at a chair in front of a big desk that would have occupied half of Kim's room. The girl expected the office to look exactly the way it did: It was full of switches and notes where the leader of Global Justice could fulfill her duty and really everything just screamed this was where such a high-ranked person would work. The shelves, monitors and anything Betty would need to professionally manage the organization were no exception.

"I must apologize, Kim", Betty started her explanation while sitting down on her own chair on the other side of the desk. "Surely you must have noticed we are a lot more careful these days."

Kim was really interested in this. "Oh well, what is all of this about?", she asked. "Since the incident with Mimi-Kim we had to get sure to close possible gaps within our information network", Global Justice's leader told her then.

Now Kim understood. It was child's play for Mimi-Kim to get news about Global Justice. Kim's homepage was an easy target for her because she barely had to deal with Wade by just using Kim's password but Global Justice was a gigantic network and just knowing about the organization alone was already something not everyone did. Dr. Director continued her concern: "This is why I am glad you are here today. Here we do not have to worry about such problems."

Kim looked at Betty, wondering what she was talking about. "No worries about what?", she asked her.

"On our way to this place you have seen that we are taking our security way more serious now. However for some reason some new information about a new project have found their way out of these walls."

Kim could not believe it. _Again?_ , she thought but she did not want to be impolite and say so. She just wanted to help. The girl sat there in traditional thinker's position with her chin resting on her fist. "Hm ...", she tried to find an answer, "It could be a spy, don't you think?" With this she had thoughts similiar to Betty's.

"I suppose so", the leader of the secret organization said. "And if that's true this person could have probably also given information to Mimi-Kim and how to easily enter and leave the headquarters."

Indeed this would be a big problem, so Kim's thoughts. Immediately she saw how serious all of this truly was. "I need your assistance, Kim. We need to get the double agent and protect our invention!", Betty said. And for Kim this was an obvious thing. There was no way she would not help. "No big! Let's do this!", Kim said while standing up, earning an honest "Thank you, Miss Possible." from Dr. Director.

The girl now thought about what the first things to do would be. Still she had no idea about the person she wanted to find. Thinking about how Wade would probably be able to help then, she was ready to use her Kimmunicator. "I'm just gonna ask Wade what we can do to find this double agent!", she said. Betty just shook her head. "That's not necessary, Kim. We already know what to do."

Kim lowered her arm again without activating her little device. "Huh? What do you mean?", she wanted to know. "We do not need to find this individual right now", Betty explained to her. "We probably do not have any time and this person seems to be a pretty clever one. Only the attempt alone, even a very sneaky one, might be noticed and they might retreat then before we can get them. I am convinced we will get our answers the moment our creation is about to be stolen by the one we really have to deal with. All we need to do is being ready for it."

Kim was perplexed. Meanwhile Betty went to the door. "For some reason this sounds to me like you even know who that person is working for."

"I can feel it", Betty told her while looking back.

Kim did not know what the Global Justice's leader meant with this ominous answer but she was sure that very soon she would know more about all of that. Following Betty's steps then she had her next question already prepared: "So? What is it we have to protect actually?"

"You'll see in a minute", Betty replied. They then arrived in front of a big door and she turned around to Kim once more. "This is our department for new vehicles. Just a little while ago we were lucky to find a brilliant scientist for a leading position to overlook many of our departments as well as work on their experiments. A few weeks ago he started working on the new vehicle and from what I have heard the last two days he worked on it with barely even taking a break."

With this Kim knew she had to expect a lot of scientific and astounding genius behind the door. There were many inventions she was already allowed to see. Many of them were not really interesting for her compared to how much she had to keep them safe. Just listening to Dr. Director though this had to be something really big.

Betty thought of it as very important to prepare the girl so she gave her another hint. "Listen, Kim. You surely will not expect what is gonna happen when we enter this room. So please be ready."

"It's fine", Kim said, "I doubt any crazy invention can shock me at this point." Betty just smiled though. "I did not mean the machine, Kim."

Still not really getting what that meant, Kim only had a "Huh?" as response for Betty. Soon she would know it though so she did not ask more about it.

Using the identificator on the wall to open the door, Betty's last step of the number input was interrupted. Both women heard a loud boom above them. When they turned around and looked up a part of the ceiling was gone. The alarm started with the first agents gathering. From above other people entered the room. None of them was from Global Justice though.

"So he is early today ...", Betty said only to get back a confused "What? Who is early?" from Kim. " Same Kim did not need to wait for an answer of Betty though. "It seems I can still rely on my family greeting me", a menacing voice resounded. Looking up again Kim could see who Dr. Director was waiting for.

Gemini was looking down at Kim and his sister.

An entire batallion of the evil twin's henchmen confronted the agents, ready to follow Gemini's orders. He still looked the same as Kim knew him: Bearded, with an eyepatch covering his left eye and in his own uniform. Smug as he was he still looked down to them. NGJ's scientists meanwhile did their best to find a safe place somewhere else just to be replaced by more combatant agents.

"So it really was you, Sheldon!", Dr. Director yelled at her brother. Real anger was burning in her eye as Kim could see clearly. The girl already presumed this would be bad - she also did not need to wait long for her thoughts to be confirmed true when Gemini sarcastically said: "What's the matter, lil sis? Aren't you at least a little glad to see me? After all you have not called me once!"

The overconfident tone of Gemini's made Kim sigh. Those arguments were something she already knew from them and knew the man's comment was only half of what would come. Betty did not hesitate to strike back: "Oh, you bet I'm gonna call you! Once you are under arrest!"

Looking up her own forehead, blowing away some bangs from her face and taking a deep breath, Kim tried to endure what she had to witness. She was used to so many things. Yet seeing two so experienced adults acting like children was something she could not bear. Kim also did not understand how the agent's of both sides could just stand there, watching this. They also seemed to feel off-place going just by their exchange of confused gazes, from what Kim could see.

When Betty finally decided to change subject, Kim felt slight relief. "Tell me, what are you here for, Sheldon?", the woman asked her brother who in the meantime came down on a rope. "You very well know why I am here! I want your new toy!", he answered. Gemini's reply sounded way less sarcastic and evil for Kim as she already knew that a lot of this actually came from honest, childish envy.

"You really are unbelievable!", Dr. Director said upset. "Can't you be serious for at least one single time? Anyway, you will not get it, no matter what you want to do with it."

Facepalming, Kim could just grunt a loud "Uhn ..." She would rather have covered her ears to not listen to this anymore as she knew this could go on forever. Instead she decided to be the one to ultimately end their little chat. "Hey guys - would you please just get to the point?! A lot of bad people, they wanna steal something, we fight 'em!", she said.

The twins looked at her, caught by surprise. Arrogantly Gemini said: "She is right, Betty. The girl has an eye for the detail. You must have lost yours."

"Ouch ...", Kim said empathically looking at Dr. Director. This was a real sucker punch, the girl thought about this unusually mean comment. And she saw that Betty did not feel different about this as she now really lost her nerve. "Ngh ... that's it!", she shouted and pointed at her brother. With a dedicated "Get 'em!" the leader of Global Justice ordered her agents to attack.

The hall in front of the vehicle department became a battlefield of GJ and WEE. Kim did as some of the agents by knocking down the first of Gemini's henchmen. A few sidesteps, some jumps with accurately placed kicks and everything was under control. "Soon the alphabet should be full!", Kim joked while brushing through her hair. While doing so she was looking at her last defeated enemy. One of many agents of Gemini whose uniform marked his identity with a Greek letter.

"Kim!", Betty said while passing by, "Watch out for the double agent!"

The teenage heroine was the only one who could fully observe the battle. Immediately she saw who it was: A young scientist with short and light-brown hair tried to slip through the battles and aimed for fleeing by climbing Gemini's rope. If it wasn't for Kim. "Wouldn't you like this?!", she said, ran forward and made a long jump. Climbing the rope in record time she had no problem reaching him. Kim already got him and grabbed his leg. He struggled to shake her off but failed. Instead they both fell down over five metres. Using the grappling hook of her suit she still wore underneath, Kim still managed to save them both. When she tried to pin him down, waiting for another agent to take him away, she was unpleasantly surprised: The man she thought of as a mere scientist could hit her with a swift punch that made her roll away.

Kim stood up again. She had to see how not just the one agent who wanted to help her, but also two others in those few seconds were already knocked out. The man just grined. "You are definitely not who you seem to be", the redhead said. With this heard, her new enemy threw away his scientist clothes, revealing the WEE uniform he wore.

The letter was an alpha.

 _So he found one, huh? No wonder this guy was so much trouble for Dr. Director_ , Kim thought, very well acknowledging how skilled as an agent this man must be. She knew now she really had to be ready to rumble. Both dashed towards each other.

The director was busy enough already so she did not notice any of this. Gemini was chasing her and not playing fair. While she was was better at normal combat, he had an arsenal of tricks like the electric shocks that came out of his glove. His sister could gracefully dodge them with some back handsprings. Trying to hold back Alpha and just looking for one moment at what happened on Betty's side, Kim noticed that what she could see reminded her a lot of the battle with Joe-Jitsu who also tried to defeat Ron in similiar fashion. She could only hope for Betty that Gemini was not somehow able to actually shoot lightning. Nonetheless she hoped the best for her fellow fighter as she also once got hit by one of Gemini's shocks and therefore knew getting hit by that alone was already bad enough. A moment later though, Betty also got hit by the metal hand that touched her shoulder. At the same time while Gemini's sister was collapsing and thus trying to hold herself on her knees, Kim was blown back by Alpha. "You hurt my feelings. Am I so boring?", he now finally began talking though Kim already disliked hearing his voice. "Spare me your sarcasm", she said and attacked him once more.

The partially paralyzed Betty held her shoulder. "You have enhanced it since last time ...", she lamented. "Hmph, what did you expect? I know that I should not underestimate you", her brother countered.

Now he was standing directly before her. "That's it for today, Betty! We wanted to get our newest little toy", he said snapping with his fingers. Hearing this, Alpha gave Kim another evil grin. "This is going to be interesting", he foretold. Before she could even react, a backwards somersault kick made sure she would be thrown back again. The girl wanted to run to him but with a loud noise the extra space Alpha's former attack made was even more widened. Kim had to jump back to not get hit by a flying machine landing between them. And it was not the only one of its kind that came through the ceiling. Two more joined.

"If you don't mind -", Gemini said to his sister and nodded at the pilots of the machines. When Kim said that one of the pilots also exited the cockpit to let Alpha in, she tried to intervene but a laser beam from another vehicle hindered her from finishing her job.

"This was really smart, bravo", Betty said. She still could barely move and standing up was also not an option for now. "This is well thought out of you and I am sure your new recruit has a lot to do with this." Gemini smiled. "I have put all my heart in teaching him. He is ... the _beginning_ of your doom." His sister also smiled though. "Your problem is though, like always you have not thought about what is gonna happen next", she said to him

"Oh, sister. You are defeated", he mocked her. Very sure he had won this already and full of himself, he asked: "Who should change something about this now?"

"I have not talked about myself ... but her", Betty replied with her smile having vanished.

Kim tapped Gemini on his shoulder. "Hm?", he responded surprised when turning around and seeing the redhead. She was standing there and now it was her turn to grin.

"Playtime's over", Kim said. Gemini was only moderately impressed. "Oh yes, Miss Possible. I forgot you were here. But don't worry. You know my right hand Alpha already, don't you? I am sure he is ready for another round. And I have more presents for you."

A few laser cannons from the vehicles, including Alpha's, now aimed at Kim, as they already knocked out most of the other agents.

"Let's dance!", Gemini said and ran towards the still locked door while Kim had to evade the barrage of her new flying problems. A few of them were meanwhile helping Gemini to open the door. Kim knew the door would not stand for much longer and as she was also a target of these things she had more problems to worry about. With her battle suit she had her secret weapon though. She was really glad that she considered how much of a difference Ron made in those missions and that this was more important to her than her own pride or she would have never taken the suit with her. Taking off her normal gloves she could re-shape the suit to catch a few of the lasers and fire them back, though those flying monsters turned out to have a shield around them to make any attack useless. Other than the door though she was lucky to only be attacked by a few smaller beams and salves. Before the pilots could actually get a chance to really use the greater ones against her or even more of the annoying ones she should make a pile of garbage out of the machines though, so she planned. Catching the next charged beam and throwing it at a cannon she managed to destroy one.

"Oh, a clever girl", Gemini said, "But do you think you can do this alone?"

 _He's right ..._ , Kim thought. With Gemini having learned so much and being assisted by Alpha to coordinate things it was a tough match. And right now she was not even attacking Alpha's airship that from what she had seen was even more technologically advanced. The next attack she tried to hit the ship next to her with was also completely useless because the shield was still intact. One more attack of same machine could be reflected at least so she was able to destroy another cannon. Now it got a bit exhausting for Kim though. First she had to fight the henchmen, though they were no real challenge until Alpha arrived against who she could not even land a single move once he revealed his true identity. And now fighting against all that should really give her problems. Her last maneuvers slowed her down a bit but she still was able to fight. Running to the other cannons that fired at her from another ship, she could hear how the door was blasted open. The fire stopped. Large blocks of metal and rock were flying around and great dust cloud covered the room.

"Huh?", Kim got scared as for a moment she had the feeling of having failed. Though nothing was lost, she thought. She would not let Gemini win. She was a Possible and that meant she was a fighter.

Her enemy Gemini observed it all with his arms behind his back. Victory seemed to be so close for him so he got back a wide grin on his face. "Now get it!", he told some agents who got back on their feet so they ran into the cloud where before there was the large door.

"Oh no!", Kim said dedicated and followed them. For only a few metres though - then she stood still again. Black-green energy blasts flew out of the cloud and together with the sound of hard punches and kicks all of Gemini's men were also thrown out.

"This ...", Kim said gasping. It was familiar to her. And she could not believe it.

"No~ way ... this can't really be?!"

And then she saw it could very well be. "Seriously Kimmie ...", a voice she knew scolded her in a challenging tone, "Have you gotten weaker? I suppose you haven't had a real challenge in a while."

"How should she, Shego?", Drakken asked, now appearing behind Shego. "Who would have been better for that than us?"

"Shego and Drakken?", Kim said, really not believing her own eyes. The teenage heroine considered a lot of things could happen after Betty's announcement. Still she thought this was something she really could have not been prepared for.

Shego was already wearing her black-green Go Suit again.

"Let me lend you a hand", Shego said, now standing in front of one of Gemini's flying machines, knowing she would destroy it very soon. Forming a fist in front of her face, she charged her shego-typical energy.

By getting a chance to fight again, she was back to normal.

Kim was standing there, looking at her smiling rival and Drakken as if she would wait to wake up any second. Gemini was also looking stunned seeing how the tides had turned. One of the things Kim thought about now was if her and them collaborating really was no one-time-in-a-life thing. She heard already Drakken got some medal but this right here was too much for her.

"What does that mean?", Kim asked for Betty to just say she would explain everything later when there's time. Now she also could stand up again.

"So I am leaving this to you, Shego!", Drakken told his assistant and went back into the room. Shego's amused grin stayed while Kim and Gemini had nothing to laugh about. "What's the sitch, Kimmie?", Shego teased her, "You want me to handle this by myself or do you also want to show me what you got?"

Kim promptly but still not believing this reacted: "Uh, yes! You better believe it!"

The smile of Shego's became different. The joy it stood for was not just only about shocking her rival Kim but also herself waiting for the upcoming fight and bringing Kim to do as she knew from her. "You best don't stand in my way!", the woman said.

"Hah!", Kim could only laugh. "I will be the one doing this, Shego!" Saying so, she now bent her head to smugly look at Shego with just one eye.

"Do your worst, princess!", Drakken's assistant challenged her and both ran towards different machines. Gemini was rooted by shock. A vein on his neck was swollen from sheer anger. "Something is wrong, isn't it?! This should not be some contest!", he complained loudly. "Give it up, Sheldon!", Betty said while approaching her brother. "It's over!" Gemini though just closed his eye without even looking at her. He laughed. "Ha, ha, ha ... maybe you should wait for it to actually end."

"What are you talking about?" Betty's question still sounded very upset as she just saw Gemini as being a bad loser right now but she expected him to do something sinister again, especially as he was fighting fairly well this day. "I am not done with you yet", he explained. At the same time he once more snapped with his fingers to call for three more vehicles. With this, six of them were now waiting to attack. One of them already had two damaged cannons, the one that Shego was going for was only barely damaged by Kim.

"Oh, lookie here!", Shego said excited. "More for me!" Using her energy salves to break open the energy shield and the cockpit of the airship. And she was successful. The shield was down and her energy caused the first injuries on the weapon. Meanwhile Kim tried to destroy the one she was already doing very well against before. With it missing two of its artilleries it was way easier for the girl to focus on attacking.

"Not so fast, Shego!", Kim said sarcastically. "Keep something to share it with me."

"Hah!" An excited Shego pierced through the cockpit's glass just to drag out the pilot and throw him away. Using just the sheer force of her powers she did not even need to bother about the weapons. "I thought you wanted to try keeping up with me? Maybe next time", she teased Kim and jumped for the next one. While doing so she turned during her jump to fire an energy ball back to the last airship she fought against to ultimately make it a pile of metal garbage.

Kim's problems were a bit greater. She had no super powers and even the enhancing effects, also while using her own blue light of the suit, pretty much did not help against the energy shield of her enemy. She tried to attack the cockpit then, same as Shego, now that she noticed that part was seemingly not protected. "Ow!", she said. It was bulletproof glass nonetheless. The pilot laughed about Kim's failure but the girl did not want to accept that. As she saw two shots from other machines coming at her, she caught them with both of her re-formed hands, unified the power and smashed it against the cockpits glass to break it open. Now the man inside had nothing to laugh about when he had to join the other, already defeated pilot.

The girl saw four airships were left. One of them was fought by Shego and the other three were used to stop the women from proceeding. At least they tried to do so. When Kim got to the next one she could see how Shego again did not waste any time to get through the field and repeated what she did from before. One powerful punch covered in her Go Light should get her through to the one who sat in there and afterwards blast the vehicle to pieces by firing one last energy ball into was once seemed to be an inaccessible machine. Shego was enjoying herself. While she was jumping back and being in mid-air, the flyer exploded which made her only grin. Really everything she did now made her feel great as this was simply what she could do best.

Kim knew she had to be quicker. Already trying to demolish the cannons of the next one and a smart way of using the fire of the other weapons and her own enhancements she wanted to get through the shield and glass. Whatever would be down first did not matter to her. While being a bit upset about Shego she very much was also having her own fun. Same showed her own smiling face. It was a serious mission but even such missions getting like this for the teenage heroine normally never were anything big. And together with Shego it felt more like some sports match for her. Therefore it had some interesting taste for the both of them: They felt entertained and wanted to bathe in this feeling as long as this would last.

Like the rivals they were.

The twins were still standing there, watching the spectacular battle starring Kim, Shego and a few agents who wanted to just get them but simply had no chance of hitting the athletic women with their moves. Betty was impressed by how persistent and original Gemini was. "Though their assistance is much needed by you it will not change anything. The outcome will be the same", he said to her.

Then he turned around and ran to where the destroyed door was to get to Drakken. When Betty followed him, Gemini already aimed back to shoot little missiles out of his glove which should distract her. Using the moment of her dodging them, he used the few remaining henchmen that were recovering to enter the next room. Dr. Director did not different. A few jumps and sidesteps later she ordered some agents that were also already pretty exhausted after the flyer's hits and made them follow. "Go! No time to be wasted!", she said and went with them to show her brother who's boss.

While Kim was still a bit behind, seeing Shego like this was enough for her to keep her fighting spirit alive. The cannons on the vehicle she stood on were defeated by now. And not just that, before she actually managed to destroy them she made sure the pilot made the mistake of actually aiming at her. That way a single dodge was enough for the cannons to destroy both glass and shield of its own ship. "Oh, oh ...", the man said knowing what would happen next. The moment Kim saw this, she had kicked the cannons to metal hell and turned around to see how a great part of the machine was gaping open from the attack the pilot was dumb enough to unleash. He tried to flee but after Kim had hit the flyer with one last strong attack to make it completely unusable, she jumped off, landing right in front of the guy who panically wanted to land a hit on her. In vain though. Evading it with ease, Kim knocked him out. Seeing him like this and the trash of metal next to her she was having a good time. "Okay! Two left!", Kim said enthusiatically. Too late though as while saying this the second-last flyer already exploded in a green light. "Shego!", she yelled but Shego did not listen. She was already running to the last one:

The one with a grining agent Alpha who was just leaning back until now, not even attacking the women.

Kim and Shego were now standing in front of the last glider, the better equipped one which was keeping their hardest agent within. "That was very entertaining", Alpha said, "But the others were stationary. Let's end this with a little flight!"

Shego brought back the glow of her hands and before Alpha could lift off she and Kim hung themselves on the flyer. Alpha, expecting this to happen, giggled. Flying far up with them through the hole in the ceiling and now reaching the outside they had to deal with him and his airship in the sky over Tri City. The man was really having the time of his life. Whenever Kim and Shego wanted to attack a spot of the vehicle, Alpha did some swift full-spins with his gliding machine so they could not do anything but hold themselves on it. They knew he was much better than the rest.

"Don't you enjoy this view? Its quite romantic to overlook everything from above here!", the man mocked them. Kim and Shego knew outsmarting Alpha would not be this easy. He surely would not destroy his own airship the way the other one did and even Shego's energy blasts were not helpful by now. Thinking she would able to destroy one of the four cannons on the flyer right after a timed shot when Alpha was done with one of his spins, she tried but failed when another shaking movement influenced her aim. "Nice try", Alpha said, "I have heard of Team Go already. So you are the one with the Green Go Light."

"I am not a part of Team Go!", Shego yelled now standing up again and in front of the cockpit. Kim was standing on the other side of the dome. "Doesn't matter", Alpha said, "It means I do not need to underestimate you. You know the shield already, right? Let's see how you can handle its true potential." Then he clicked on a switch that made the energy shield expand, forming a spheric force field. Surrounding the flyer and pushing both woman outside they fell, landing in the parking area of Global Justice.

Shego and Kim looked up with their eyes following the smug agent flying around and in the process also shooting at them with his laser cannons. It was relatively easy for them to dodge them which was also thanks to him not really trying as full as he was of himself.

Whenever Shego found the time she tried to use her own energy blasts, so tried Kim to fire back what came from Alpha. However, when they actually managed to hit the nimble flyer, they were immediately rendered useless by its force field. "This can't be! This damn shield!", Shego shouted angrily, now firing more of her green bolts towards it. Avoiding to get hit by the next four beams, Kim followed where they came from. Seeing this she had an idea. "Shego! When he shoots beams instead of salves we might have the chance to fire directly against them!", she informed Shego, "With this we might be able to get through the shield!"

Shego stood next to her. "Smart plan, Kimmie", she said, dodging the next one. "But why would I need you for that?"

Kim only looked at her with a risen eyebrow. "Now don't be this smug!", she said, "Do you really want to claim you can do this on your own? We have to time this and trick him or else its not gonna work!"

"Okay, okay!", Shego said, "So, what have you thought of?" Kim then explained to her: "I'm gonna distract him and when he wants to fire I am gonna use my own shield. Then you step in to fire back!"

Shego considered the plan. "You must be fast or else he will probably stop his attack and we cannot get through the shield!" Drakken's assistant imagined what would happen and she actually thought about it possibly working. "Okay", she said, "Then let's do this."

They both split up to follow their plan. Kim ran over the area, waving Alpha to her. With her grappling hook she catapulted herself up the roof of Global Justice's main entrance. She then turned around, seeing how Alpha slowed down his airship next to the roof. Levitating in front of her he was ready for what he thought of as his finale. "Tired already?", he asked, floating in front of Kim. Then he readied the four cannons and charged the energy. With all of the artilleries targetting her, Kim provoked the agent. "What are you waiting for?!", she challenged him.

Then he fired.

 _Don't disappoint me, Shego!_ , Kim thought and triggered her suit's force field that the lasers did not manage to get through. It was but two seconds later, then Shego jumped in from the side, holding back the beams. Her hands were shining in a powerful green light that had almost all of Shego's might focused in. Alpha looked flabbergasted. "What?", he said, now seeing that it was all planned.

"This is very, very exhausting!", Shego complained. And Kim really could see how the woman had to brace herself against it. Shego's confident grin returned though. Concentrating even more, she pushed back the beams with her own to fully strike the flyer with them which exploded with this. Alpha jumped off, landing on the roof, really mad.

Both Shego and Kim were in battle position. Alpha also took on his stance but then calmed down. "I should not have underestimated you like this. Fighting the two of you now would be pretty stupid. See you next time ...", he said smiling and turned around.

"Forget next time!", both women yelled at the same time but when they approached him he just threw a smoke bomb over his shoulder. Shego and Kim coughed and had trouble even seeing each other. As the smoke was gone, Alpha was as well.

They were not really happy about this but at least they had won the battle and stopped Alpha and therefore Gemini's best man. Jumping back down which involved getting through multiple floors that Gemini's men devastated by creating that hole, Kim and Shego were finally able to join Betty.

Most agents by now were already captured by NGJ agents but the few that followed their leaders were now protecting their respective leader and therefore fought their last round for that day. Since Gemini had gotten to Drakken, he tried to get his hands on his invention, therefore fought with him about the remote control. "Gimme that remote control!", he demanded, only for Drakken to reply with a very blunt "Forget it!" Dr. Director wanted to help Drakken but Gemini shook her off. Even more surprised was Gemini the moment when some vines came out of Drakken to defend their master. Gemini thought of this a a good chance. He thought with the vines leading his shocks to Drakken he could defeat him but even attempting to do so showed him true failure. The plants were following Drakken's will, just throwing a humiliated Gemini across the room and doing the same with his agents.

"Wow, those things are really something", Kim said. Shego could just wonder when Drakken would get rid of the plants but seeing him being able to pull off something like this she thought it would probably even be a bad idea as they were pretty good.

Gemini was now back on his feet. Betty was standing next to him. "What are you smiling about?", he said. "You have just missed your last chance", Betty told him. A few metres away some agents as well as Kim only were awestruck. "Wow ...", the redhead said. When Gemini wanted to look back at Drakken, he saw that he was gone. Just as the vehicle he was working on for the last days.

"What? How can this be?!", Gemini wondered. Dr. Director only scolded him. "Like I thought! You didn't even know what it can do! Again you just wanted what I have, everything else did not matter!"

"Isn't that flattering? After all I know if it is something you have it must be good!", Gemini responded and re-started their little verbal fight. "Yeah, we already know this part, Sheldon! Why don't you just grow up!", his sister meant.

Shego was perplexed. "What. is. that?", she wanted to know. Kim just giggled. "Welcome in my world, Shego", she told her. Behind them a noise should make them turn around then. "Drakken?", Kim said. The blue-faced scientist floated next to them with his newest glider.

"Teleportation ... so this it can do", Gemini said. Drakken wanted to pose. "Oh, it can do a lot more than fly and teleport", he said while Betty grined. Drakken just pulled another switch and said: "Behold! This is one of its many functions! Everyone stand aside!"

Aiming at Gemini, the scientist caught WEE's leader within a light-white beam that made it impossible for the man to get away. "Aah!", Sheldon yelled. "Well, I would say we call it a day", his sister meant in a mocking tone.

"Well fought, sister. But this will not be our last battle!", Gemini promised. "I am not done with all of you yet!"

"Sure. Enjoy your stay in prison before that", Dr. Director said.

With this it was over. The three woman gathered. Betty understood that they had lost Alpha for now but she thought it would just be a matter of time until he also would be defeated. Together they were exchanging satisfied looks while the ones between Shego and Kim were more personal. Kim saw that once more Shego had helped her. She could trust her and thought it should also stay that way.

"Well, I don't know what else to say, Shego. I am really glad that you have helped me. Thank you." Showing her honesty, Kim held one hand towards her rival who stood there, arms akimbo. Shego had an amused look now. "Hmph", only came from her when for a moment she closed her eyes to think about all that happened - all that happened during the last years. Then when she opened her eyes again, she shook the girls hand and gave her a clear reply: "Until next time, Kimmie. Someone has to get sure we don't get rusty, huh?" And they both knew each other could do the best.

Kim now looked at her former arch enemy. "Thanks to you too, Drakken." The scientist did not say anything to her. Instead he still had his grin from before. He was glad he could protect his new baby and be the one to end this battle his way and also his involvement being acknowledged by Kim did mean something to him. One day his genius would be acknowledged, he foretold some people long ago. And while he was known for long now the last few weeks felt for him like the first time it really was like people did. "Shego!", he said, "We still have a lot to do!"

Shego was glad about this change of subject. "Eh, yes!", she said shyly, "Let's get back to work!"

Then they went away after Betty thanked them, leaving the glider and the captured ones behind.

Kim had to laugh slightly. She knew for Drakken and Shego this was as unusual as for her. Nonetheless she could already feel they were now a part of the good side. It still felt a bit weird for her, so she thought but she would eventually get used to it. Similiar to Shego.

When Betty approached her to thank her personally once more, the girl only had her obligatory "Ah, no big!" for her. Then she wanted to leave. She was missing Ron a lot and wanted to talk with him.

Approaching the entrance, Kim was once more stopped by Dr. Director. "Please wait another moment, Kim!", she pleaded. Kim did not know what Betty had to say to her now so she just waited, curious about it.

"I was very intrigued by your collaboration with Miss Go", Betty said, "To be honest I did not expect you would be fine with it this easily. For this I very much thank you and hope we can count on you if another situation demands it. Also with you two and Dr. Drakken."

More surprises for Kim. Meanwhile a bit more far away from them Shego came out of an elevator, now back in her lab coat and dress - something that the teenage heroine had never seen before. Looking at Drakken's assistant who just did something for her boss, she also made Betty look at Shego.

"Of course I have also talked with Miss Go about this already", Global Justice's leader said to the girl, "She does not talk very much about herself but she said her role in this incident was something she prefered, though she would not want to give up her assisting job."

"Uah!", Shego scared and blushed. She had heard what Betty said over there. But she also did not want to intervene. She knew earlier she would have done something like this. Now at this moment though she just hoped that the two women would not have noticed her reaction, or even her presence.

Kim still looked very glad. "You can count on me!", she said.

"Thank you very much, Miss Possible", Betty replied. "You know, I think it is very important to be clear and honest to other people. I am sure you two have your very own way of communication with each other but this honesty and clarity is something I wish for everyone to have."

Kim and Shego heard Betty's words. And they felt that this seemed to be very fitting for their own current situation in many ways. Shego though now really used the chance to go fly a kite.

With these words Kim had to think about her boyfriend. Being honest and having trust - those were things that were a must for her and Ron's relationship in her eyes. And she knew they really needed that right now.

All she wanted now was saying goodbye to Betty to see him. "I am sure you will find a way to get along. As I have seen you two, no you three today, I am very glad and hope you can quickly get used to this", the head of Global Justice said. Kim nodded. "I am sure about that", the girl said. Then she waved and went her way. Turning around once more she then said to Dr. Director: "And really - thanks a lot."

Betty also nodded. She could see that somehow Kim was really considering her words in more than just the context of Shego and Drakken. "Sweet youth", she said with a smile.

Kim was finally driving back home. She really was taking Betty's words to heart, not having the slightest idea that Shego did, too. The woman did not like so much emotional stuff but not knowing what to expect was something she feared even more and that made it very hard for her. Already knowing how Drakken would react was something Shego wished for. But she didn't.

Kim was finally back home at night. After seeing her family for a minute she would go to see her boyfriend. "Hi!", she said while opening the door. "I'm back!"

No answer though. She just saw her mother going upstairs. Ann did point at the living room and smiled. Then she went away. When the girl then entered the room she could see Ron sitting there, already waiting. "Hey, KP!", he greeted her with a kiss. "Hey, I just wanted to go to your house!", she said.

Ron did not know how to start. "Well, uhm ...", he said. Kim was also a bit nervous but again was very charmed by what Ron looked like right now. She took him by his hand, said "Come with me!" and exited her house to sit down before the door. Here the two were alone with their feelings. The stars above should do the rest. And so they just watched them fascinated as if they would shine for just them right now.

For a while they stayed silent. Being together here was very soothing for them,

 _Clarity! Now tell him!_ , Kim thought and deeply inhaled. "I was a fool, Ron", she began to explain.

"What?", Ron wondered, now looking at her. She still was watching the stars.

"I was so muddled", Kim said. "Its because I was worrying so much. And it was all my fault. I should not have been so reckless towards you. In a way I can see now why you were afraid so much during graduation."

Ron didn't say anything. He knew, while it was not exactly the same reason why he was afraid, it still was very similiar. He was afraid of losing her for the very reason she was so exceptional and therefore leave him behind. It being because of another person, another location or something else. He was so happy when she told him she would stay in Tri City to study and knew why she did so. But this Clyde scared him a lot.

"But I was telling you, Ron. Nothing will change between us. I wanted to tell you earlier today but then I made another reckless mistake by not even listening to you."

Kim now looked at him with this gaze that she only had for him. The gaze of the loving ones.

"You are way too important for me, Ron. I love you", she said, exchanging those gazes with him. Ron found the courage to reply: "You know, Kim. I so often think about how lucky I can consider myself to have you as my girlfriend. You are amazing. I really don't know how a guy like me can be the one you want to be together with.

"Ron ...", Kim said sad. She felt so guilty right now. It was over a year ago when she acted very superficial by choosing a popular guy over him even though she actually loved him already. Right now she did not want to say it to Ron because she feared it would have hurt him very much. But she was very sorry about it and felt like it was some sort of betrayal for their friendship. Now thinking about it though she also could slowly forgive herself because she also became aware her heart kept the feelings that mattered and made her choose Ron without even caring what others would think.

"I have also worried a lot about this new guy you have told me about, Kim. Even more than this drone dude that Drakken sent", Ron said. "Even while we were talking about it. The idea that you could be interested in someone else the way I saw you are, is scary. They must be really special to get your attention like this. But I also did not want to be so repellent when you wanted to get me from work. I am sorry."

Kim was very touched and looked at him empathically. She then leaned towards him with her face getting closer to his. "Ron ... that ... between you and me does not need any reason", she told him. "I love you the way you are. You are you and who and what I want."

She then lovingly smiled just for him which he could only give back. He knew trust was something he could give her but sometimes there were moments when he lacked confidence in himself. Kim's words though meant a lot for him.

Everything in the world.

"Hah, I guess we both worried way too much ...", Kim said.

"I guess ...", Ron replied.

Both deeply were looking into each others eyes.

When Ann looked out of the window from above she could see how the couple was kissing under the stars.

The night was still not over. Kim and Ron had to talk a lot. He was telling her about his Smarty Mart duty which made Kim very happy as she was now normally talking with him again. Also because she could see how happy he was. When she on the other hand told him about Global Justice, Shego and Drakken, he was just awestruck.

"Woah! Not really?!", he interrupted her inbetween. "Yes? Unbelievable, huh?", she replied.

They chatted for a long time to make up for what they missed.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Shego and Drakken were back in their hideout.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, huh, Shego?", Drakken said, heading for the bathroom. "The glider works, we were able to defeat Gemini and even our old teenage foe helped us."

"Yeah ...", Shego gave him a short response. She still had something else she pondered.

"I think our future is very promising, Shego!", he meant. _Our future ..._ , Shego thought, giving this even more meaning that Drakken did. She was standing at the same spot for ten minutes, since they came back. _Now do it! Talk to him!_ , she tried to encourage herself. Going to the table were Drakken had put down two cups for them, she wanted to gulp down her doubts before she would approach him. Instead she reluctantly swallowed the cocoa moo. "Not again!", she yelled and crushed the cup with her green light.

"What's going on, Shego?", Drakken yelled out of the bathroom. "Did something happen?"

"Uh, yeah - no! I - I have just dropped my cup!", Shego lied embarassed.

But some day she would tell him all.

That was what she decided that night.

The Agent's Legend Episode 3 "Alpha Match": THE END

Preview Episode IV: Unboxing a Shooting Star

Kim's birthday is very close. While Monique and Charlotte want to bring her to actually celebrate it in what they think of a proper way, Kim has other worries! What secret is Ron keeping? Why is he out so much these days? Where does he go to and why does he not want to tell her?


	4. Episode IV-1: Unboxing A Shooting Star

Note from Author:

I have now decided to post my episodes as several parts as reading over 10k words might seem very overwhelming for some people. There an average episode will probably have 2-3 posts. This will be very interesting later because my story actually has a "Dual Episode" and a "Quintuple Episode", so they contain of 2 and 5 episodes, which, as you can imagine, will be like 6 posts for one and then about 10-15 posts for the other with the new posting system that I have thought of. Still I feel this might be a solution that I should at least try out because I know that me posting everything at once can be a bit too much for people.

IV.1. Unboxing A Shooting Star

"Come on, Kim, now don't be so boring!", Monique said. Kim was walking inbetween Monique and Charlotte. The redhead looked really cornered right now. "Monique! I have already told you I can't!", Kim replied. Charlotte just giggled while looking at Kim. "Yeah, you have but you won't get away this easy, sweetheart", Monique gave her back a sarcastic answer with an impish look. "I know this is not what you normally do but come on! Why not?", Kim's best friend asked her.

"I never made a big fuss of it since I became a teen. That is all!", Kim answered. "You don't really like parties, huh?", Charlie questioned to only get back an answer from Monique instead: "Oh, its not like she never was at a party but you can hardly count that."

"Wha - why can't you count that? I have been there before!", Kim complained. "Hah, nice try, Kimmie", Monique said, "Most of them were school parties. The reasons were completely different." Kim tried to counter: "Hey now! What about that one time at -"

"My house on Halloween?", Monique asked. "Also not the same thing. You were there because of Josh Mankey. And you have just given me a great example for why I am right."

Kim looked puzzled. "What do you mean with that now, Monique?", she wanted to know. "Please, Kim. That night you had a really hard time to decide what to do because of your parents and Ron. Sure, you actually went to the party then but, girl - remember how freaked out you were?! It even gave you a cybertronic armor! Face it, you are the nice type of girl who does not want to disappoint and make everyone think of yourself in a good way."

"Huh?! You act like that is something bad!", Kim responded. "I don't think Monique wants to tell you that you should actually change or that how you are is something bad, Kim", Charlie said, "I guess she just wants to tell you you it is no big to try out something different."

"'No big', huh?", Kim said. Monique just gave Charlie a confirming nod as it was exactly what she meant. "Look, Kim. Nobody wants you to join the dark side or anything. It is a harmless party and you decide how it should be", Monique then continued to explain. Kim had to really struggle with herself now more than with the two other women. "It is nothing special though ...", she said.

"It _is_ special, Kim!", she got a reply from Charlotte this time. "It is your _birthday_!" Kim knew that at times she was very much aware of what kind of person she was and was proud of herself. But on the other hand she could be very modest and her birthday was something that was normally celebrated on a very small scale. "Give it a try, Kim! Normally you just have your family, Ron and me, why not invite a few more?", Monique asked, "Are you so afraid of your parents thinking different from you?" The redhead looked caught by surprise. "I think you should not worry about that", Charlie said, "You are acting so honest right now, I don't think you would act in any way that would really shock them." Kim thought about those words. _Maybe she is right ...,_ the thought passed her mind. She really was the kind girl and never would have wanted for that to change. Another reason indeed was that she once lied to Ron and her parents exactly because of a party, and even though the circumstances were not the same, it just made her feel so bad that time and the faces of disappointment of those she lied to and also how mad they were, were something that she better not wanted to see again if she could prevent from it happening.

"I'll think about it", Kim said hesitant to get back a relieved "Finally, girl - that's all we want!" from Monique.

When they actually were about to stop before a red traffic light, Kim spotted a way too familiar person on the other side. "Ron?", she asked herself as she saw her boyfriend's backside vanishing through a café entrance they never even bothered visiting. "Wanna go say hi?", Charlie asked. Kim however did not want to bother them, as they were on their way to the mall. "Ah, never mind", she said though nonetheless she actually was curious. Whether it was him maybe meeting someone from Smarty Mart or an old acquaintance or him just randomly trying out something new, she would have liked to know. _Can ask him later_ , was her thought then when she remembered he would be with the Possible's for dinner the same night. Then they went the rest of the way with Kim trying to get a peek from the other side through the window - in vain though as she could not see him. "Kim!", Monique then shouted. The girl did not realize how she stood there, being left behind by her friends for a few seconds. Then she followed them to the mall. She had no clue that Monique and Charlie were already grining at each other for a moment as they found Kim's curiosity so amusing.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Ron already had found his place in a back corner of the café. It was the second time now that he had a meeting with a certain somone. Same person let him wait this time. Nervously he was sitting there. He could have sworn to have seen Kim outside. He also did not want to have such secrets from her and knew that eventually he would tell her but her knowing about it now might just gave gotten complicated in his eyes. So he really hoped that she would not suddenly stand before him. The waitress approached him, asking for what he wanted. When he ordered their ice cream special, a bowl of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with slices of strawberries and bananas, she answered: "Oh, good choice. I haven't had that one myself in a while." And Ron would also not have that one that day. He knew the one that he was waiting for, wanted it. As the girl came back and was about to place it in front of Ron, the both of them could hear a squeaking "For me?! Oh, Ronnie, you know how to spoil a woman!"

The waitress turned around and stepped aside to let through a portly woman with relatively short hair and glasses. Ron immediately recognized the genetic scientist known as DNAmy.

"Oh, I guess I don't need to ask you then what you want, miss?"

"No, darling, I have everything I need", DNAmy said to the waitress when she grabbed the bowl from Ron's side. The girl, though looking a bit confused by how happy DNAmy was about the special that she so eagerly feasted on, still wanted to be polite and ask Ron if he actually still wanted something. When he just shook his head, she went on to the next ones, leaving them alone.

Ron felt really awkward. This was one of their former enemies but he knew that DNAmy at least could be rational in a way and it also was a long time ago since he last heard of any of her crimes. He could only stare impressed when the woman emptied the bowl like it was nothing. "So ...", he wanted to get her attention while she was still having her last few bites. "I was where you told me."

The first time they met, DNAmy actually sent him on a mission to an underground lab to fetch something she was asking for. This led Ron to a trip across the country just to find a sheet in front of a monitor that told him "Too late, too bad." Ron could not have cared any less, as long as he would also get what he wanted. "Hey~ do you even listen to me?", he asked her. "Yes, a real pity ...", she spoke into the bowl. Then she was done. Slightly pushing away what no longer contained her ice cream, she folded her hands that now were resting on top of the table.

"But you did a very good job", she said.

Ron was skeptical as he saw that a bit different. "At what? Going there? I couldn't do a thing!" DNAmy seemed very pleased through and for some reason also somewhat entertained. She then giggled. "Well, yes. That's not your fault. My Global Justice contact found out that Reece was finished there just an hour before you arrived."

"And why did you want to see me then and not tell me on phone? Maybe I could have followed him!", Ron responded. "At that time I did not know he was not that far ahead", the scientist explained, "Also you told me that indeed you did find something, right? I wanted to know more about it from you while actually meeting."

"You mean the inside of the lab and the crap that was lying around, right?", Ron wanted to know. Amy just nodded. "Indeed", she said, "You confirmed the lab consisted of Lorwardian technology. The walls and devices contained parts of it and you said a few items were still lying around there. That actually confirms what I told you. Reece loves to re-use stuff and make it work for his purposes."

Ron looked worried. He knew this Reece guy even though he had yet to personally meet him, seemed pretty dangerous. "You said, he worked with you, right? And then he suddenly decided to go a different route?", the boy wanted to know more about it.

"That's correct", Amy replied, "A while ago we worked together on a few projects. My knowledge of genetics and his originality and talent of re-utilizing together were very promising. When I started collaborating with Global Justice a bit more though he was strictly against it and left."

Ron did only know a few things about this until now. So even more he wanted to ask what all of this about, as this to him sounded like another scientist who did not want to use his own knowledge to help the good guys. "You said he might get what you want before you actually do?", the boy continued his little flow of questions.

"Right. I was hoping to get an actual genetic sample of the Lorwardians that you have fought so bravely", Amy told him, "But as of now anything that I have found was either corrupted or simply not useful enough for satisfying results."

Ron already knew that it was about the Lorwardians but hearing about them again made his blood boil a bit. He was very calm as a person but that day months ago was the day that he would always remember because of Kim lying close to him, unconscious and hurt by the aliens. He wanted a deal with Amy and she knew that this was something that he would help her with - he was the right person skill-wise and for personal reasons.

"Well, Ronnie. You have not found any actual DNA in the underground lab that Reece has used until recently. But from what I have heard, if he does not have some already and just fled with it, he is about to appear where we would have sent you next anyway."

Ron now was very interested. "Oh yeah?", he questioned, "Where is that?" DNAmy did not let him wait long for a response - with an ominous grin she gave him the reply that should tell him the next location: "The wreckage of the Lorwardian space ship that you have destroyed. There the chances are pretty high to actually find something."

The boy remembered this ship too well. Also how he threw the Lorwardians into it so it got destroyed in the sky far above them. "If there was a good chance to find something then why haven't you sent me there in the first place?", Ron wanted to know. "I am surprised, Ron. I did not know you could care for such calculations", he got back an answer that he did not really know what to see as - insult or compliment. But he did not care as he knew that he actually really was very spontaneous often. "You must understand", Amy then said, "It is not just important to get a possible DNA sample. We also need to get sure that Reece is caught. And if he actually gets his hands on that stuff as well this might be very troublesome. So I have sent you to the last provisorical laboratory I have heard he had made and where he hid."

Ron already expected that he pretty much had to catch this guy. "And your friends at Global Justice were not able to get him, I taught those people are pretty good?", he wondered intrigued by how serious this must be. "They _are_ good, that's true. But let's just say Reece knows how to use what he has to his advantage. And from what I have heard your talent is exceptional."

Ron felt a bit flattered. "Ha, yeah, well ...", he said shyly. He still had trouble using his powers properly but he felt for this mission because of what happened in the past, it was something else. Also he could not forget why he agreed in the first place. "Besides ...", Amy then explained, "You were approaching me to help you getting that little thing you wanted, right? It would only be half the fun if what you would have to do would be done with a lot more help from Global Justice. I am sure you can earn this all by yourself."

And Ron had no problem with that. In any other situation he would have thought of Amy's words as a bit mean but in his eyes he had a very good reason to do this job for her so he was not complaining about the lack of help.

"Okay, so where to?", the boy then asked. Amy did not give him a concrete answer. "We'll met at the airport tomorrow at 9AM. Take some warm clothes with you - and be sure you have nothing to do for the next two days. It is unknown how long this is going to take us."

She then stood up. Ron was shocked. "Wait, what?! The next two days?", he answered loudly and with this also got up, not believing what he just heard.

"I can't be somewhere else in two days! That's when Kim's birthday is!"

DNAmy just smiled amused. "I know the time frame seems a bit narrow but I am sure you can make it. And immediately after we'll send you back." Before walking away all she had left to say was "Thanks for the ice cream! It was really delicious." Now Ron was left alone, grumbling "Raah! I was hoping we would be done with this earlier!"

But he knew he had no choice.

 _Meanwhile in another café ..._

Sitting at a round table in one of the many mall cafés, Kim really considered listening to her friends to have that party. "Even if I'd say yes, I don't even know how many I should invite ... I don't want it too be to big but I don't want anyone to feel cut out either ...", Kim then said. "Kim!", Monique then said, "You are worrying about this way too much!" Charlie was having a look inside one of the bags containing her newly sold clothes. "She's right, Kim", she then meant, re-joining the conversation, "It is good to plan things ahead but you should not be way more relaxed."

"Yeah!", Monique agreed. "Also no one will feel cut out! Once again that's just you fearing how people could think different about you!"

Kim knew a lot of this actually had to do with it. Her wish to please people as well as them not having a bad opinion about her was very strong in so many situations. On the other hand she also could not help but think that this moment now also then was some sort of attempt to please others. She did not mind as Monique and Charlie were good friends but it was something that made her think. With that in mind, she knew she would always be influenced by others. So when making a decision she should at least be aware of what she herself also really was interested in, even if she could properly not fully rule out the other factor.

Still pondering, the teenage heroine and her friends' chat was interrupted when another female voice from just a few steps away called them: "Kim, Monique!"

The women immediately looked at where the voice came from. Two other girls, two blondes their age, came closer. "Tara and Jessica! Hi!", Kim answered. The voice of Tara calling them out was easily recognized by them, for they spent so much time together as highschoolers. "What are you doing here?", Jessica asked when they casually joined the others by taking two chairs from another table.

"Uhm, we were thinking about a having a party for my birthday. I actually wanted to call you anyway. Would you two want to come?"

"Sure thing!", Jessica then answered with Tara nodding and confirming with her own "Ahah!" Monique just observed the new talk her best friend had with the others, grining and telling Charlie: "Well, she has made up her mind far quicker than I thought." Charlie could just smile. She envied the others a bit for knowing Kim for years but she had a very good feeling about what Kim as a person was like so she could easily imagine what Monique was talking about. So she could also see how much Kim enjoyed talking to the others. From the few bits and pieces that she caught of their chat she realized they had not seen each other in a while. Watching her like this it was clear to Charlotte how much Kim's friends meant to her, so she also understood, that Kim seeing them was enough for her to decide.

Kim knew she still had to ask her parents if they were actually okay about this but she imagined it would take any more time than to convince herself. When she'd be come she could ask them and also see what Ron would think of it. Also a few more people she would really have liked to see came to her mind – she new it all was a bit too sudden considering her birthday actually was in the very near future already but she just hoped that more of them could come.

 _In the evening …_

Kim's parents, sitting with her in the living room, were surprised to hear the plan from their daughter. They did not really mind that at all though it did not take them more than a minute to get it out from her that it was not originally Kim's idea. "Hah, yeah well – I really want to see them all though", Kim giggled. "Kimmie, if that's what you want, then of course you can have that party here", her mother told her. Even her father who was sad about his child growing faster than he wanted, agreed. "We thought you would want it like every year but you decide that. But it's only two days until then, maybe you want to celebrate another day?"

"No, Dad. It's fine, I can handle it!", she said. "Thank you!", she told the two of them and gave them a cheek kiss. Then when they went for having dinner, the doorbell rang. Kim opened it to greet her boyfriend. "Ron!", she said and let him in. Taking him by his hand they followed the others. She still wanted to ask him about the afternoon but she thought now would have been a weird time. Also she still would have to tell him about the celebration.

While having dinner, Ann announced it, so Kim's brothers and Ron would also know what's to come. "Boys, Kim wants to tell you something", she said, then let her daughter proceed. Kim explained what she had in mind for the event in two days but what she did not expect was Ron's reaction. He did look surprised but someting felt off to her. At first she thought that maybe it was because he thought she would invite some people he was not really getting along with at Middleton High but then she remembered that, as the others said, she really was probably just thinking too much. Also, he had no objections and was totally in for it, though she also did not know if he only said that for her.

After dinner her boyfriend was about to leave. Kim went with him to the door. "Do you really have to go already?", she asked. "Yeah, sorry KP", the boy meant. Kim sighed. "Would you want to do something tomorrow together then? Or come over for dinner again?", she wanted to know.

"Actually I can't, sorry. I'll be busy the entire day", he told his girlfriend. That was odd for Kim. Being busy the entire day normally meant for Ron to spend his time with video games or something like that. "Is really everything alright, Ron?", she asked worried. Ron could not yet tell her and also was a bit afraid that his mission would not be over in time but he knew he had to try his best. "It's nothing, KP!", he meant smiling and gave her a kiss. "See ya!"

Kim did not want him to go. But she also wanted to know what this all was about.

So she thought, she might find it out for herself the next day.


	5. Episode IV-2: Unboxing A Shooting Star

Unboxing A Shooting Star

 _If he does not want to tell me ...,_ Kim thought the next day while spying at Ron through her room's window while he was leaving. For her it already was a sure thing to go after him. There was a moment of hesitation when she was about to open the door and her conscience caught her. The girl had to think that she behaved like that back in the past already, even when they were not together and she already felt that kind of envy and actually even jealousy she did not want to admit for a long time. It was back when she found out about Ron and Yori. However, while she trusted Ron and never even considered something like that a possibility right now, the curiosity and urge to find out what else was going on with him was too much though.

Flying with the Sloth in safe distance so Ron would not notice her, Kim wondered what her boyfriend wanted at the airport he was going for. "Just what is he planning to do?", she kept asking herself. Having parked her car she had to stealth her way through the mass. When Ron then suddenly stopped she could not help but have a seat next to an old lady while hiding behind a magazine. _What a cliché,_ she thought, _He could not have noticed me, could he ... ?_ Her skills were superb but she knew that Ron also by now knew a lot of her. And he definitely also was no longer the same clumsy and seemingly helpless person he used to be - or more like appeared to be, as Kim corrected her own thinking. Nonetheless she had to giggle silently when he actually did appear like that once more the moment he said "Aw, Rufus. I told you that's the wrong way!"

"He was just lost ..." At least Kim now was sure she had not been spotted.

Following him through another door outside, Kim got to see one impressive jet. Now for some reason this reeked for her like Global Justice. She hid behind a container whilst she already thought about just approaching him and asking why she should not join him for what in her eyes obviously was another mission. But then when she heard the squeaky "Ronnie!" of DNAmy's who left the private jet a loud "What in the world?!" came out of her mouth. The noise around them made it not possible for Ron to even notice though. At least not for that moment.

"So I am here now, where to?", Ron wanted to know. "Not so impatient, Ronnie", the scientist replied, "I'll explain everything during the flight." Then they heard it: "What is going on here?!", Kim wanted to know while getting to them. Both Ron and Amy's facial expression took on a slightly wondering shape - Amy though very quickly recovered for her own to have a more amused one, covering her giggling mouth with her hand. "Kim?! Why are you here?", Ron responded with his own question.

"What's the sitch, Ron? Why are you two meeting up?",she wanted to know. And yet Kim did not even give them a chance to answer. "Don't tell me you force Ron to do something for your experiments?!"

"It's not like that, KP", Ron answered instead. But then Amy responded with a jolly "Well, she is not completely wrong either", inducing Kim's confusion even more. "Don't tell me you are using him for one of your crimes?!"

Ron kept replying to her, "Really, you don't need to worry. DNAmy and Global Justice asked me to help" The girl looked at him. "But why?", she wanted to know looking at the both of them. Now Amy joined with her own explanation for things. "Your boyfriend Ronnie has some extraordinary talents, Miss Possible. They truly come in handy for us right now."

That was barely satisfying enough for Kim though. She still did not know why Ron did not tell her. If it was just because he did not want her to worry about him colaborating with Amy or if there also was something else and why she was not asked, too – she wanted to find out. "Okay, fine", she said, "Then let's get this started!"

Ron looked at her with a troubled face. "Yeah. You know, KP ... I kinda have to go alone."

But she could not accept that. Not only was it some sort of new unexpected answer it was also something she did not want to hear. "Don't be silly, Ron! Of course I'm going with you." she said, going straight for the jet's entrance. Ron could not believe it as she already passed him by while he was still standing her. "Hey, woah, KP!", he said, catching up and blocking her path. "Really, Kim. I gotta do this, let me handle it."

A mix of confusion of scepsis haunted Kim. "You at least should tell me", she demanded. Her boyfriend still tried to somehow not give away anything about the whole thing. He also did not want her to get mad or hurt just because he was not honest enough for her. Once again it made him very glad that Kim was the kind of person that he so untypical for the rest of his person actually delved a bit deeper into thinking.

"Listen, Kim. I cannot tell you now but I will tell you all when I am back." Ron thought this might be enough for the moment. Of course he knew how Kim was. He knew she liked helping people, wanted to control a situation very often but also because of her kind-hearted side would have never wanted Ron to go on a mission she did not know anything about regarding unknown consequences. It all was a weird mess of her doing the missions mostly but also her certain concerns about him. "It will be fine", he said to her with a smile.

Kim was staring at him for a good minute. Her lips were closed but moved. She desperately was trying to hold back the urge to tell him how she would go with him, that she was worried and her overall attitude whenever she was bossy. Meanwhile she also thought of the battle in the park some months ago. She did indeed help Ron. But before that she also tried to let him do as much as he could alone. For a moment she was thinking if she might just follow him and also do the same thing again. This way she would give her best to respect his wish, yet be there for him.

"I could go with you, Ron. I – I guess I can hold back unless you really need me", she told. Now Ron was the one to giggle. He knew how much it would cost her to agree to such a thing. And because of that he also had to think about his battle with Joe now. Actually Ron also very much appreciated that Kim would want to keep herself under control for him.

He then hugged her, unleashing a surprised look on her face.

When he was looking at her again he said "I have to do this alone. But I will be back soon." Kim took a deep breath. She knew it was not like she hadn't ever seen Ron being capable of doing something. And yet once again she had to do the next step of linvesting in more trust towards him. "O~kay ...", she said then, "If that is what you really want."

"Thanks, KP", he told her and kissed her. "And when will you be back?", she had to ask her last question. "I'll be back in about a day", Ron then replied.

"What!?", she yelled now. "But Ron! That's when my -"

"I know, KP. I promise, I'll be back in time", he gave her an answer. Then he vanished with the scientist who just was observing the couple's interaction for the whole time.

Kim, left behind, watched the take off. "Ron ... be back safe. And keep your promise."

Ron was quite chilled during the flight. He did not like the way he left Kim but he knew for what it was. Trying to distract himself he asked Amy more about Reece. "So do I have to expect some kind of freakishly strong mutants if he really is like you?"

"Hi, hi – not at all, Ronnie."

Amy could see from his dissatisfied look that he wanted to hear more. And yet she responded with nothing more than a mere "Just you wait, sweet Mr. Curious. If someone with Lorwardian technology is out to to something bad, you are more than fitting to do the job, am I right?"

 _You bet you're right_ , Ron thought. 釘ut of course ... Amy then continued, .. this is far from the actual reason you go. After all you are doing it primarily for her. 展ha- Ron wanted to tell her she's wrong but stopped instead. He knew she was right. Not that he did not care about hindering evil people from doing something evil but in this case he would also have been fine to do this mission with Kim. If there was not just this one thing his girlfriend should not know about ...

Eventually they arrived at the airport. California was a nice place to be and he would have loved to be here with Kim but the cold heights of Mt. Whitney were calling out for him. Just thinking back at how he threw Warhok and Warmonga towards their ship did not only leave behind a sour taste in his mouth but also impress how far some remains of the ship scattered this way. Staying at a hideout of Global Justice with Amy the two of them were waiting until midnight. Right now he was all alone in a room while the scientist with him was off to do some preparations. Sitting in front of a phone he was waiting. Then when the clock turned to 12 AM he reached out for the phone to make a call. His hand stopped right before though. As tempted as he was to call Kim, he did not want to wish her happy birthday right now. He wanted to tell her face to face." I know it is hard for you, but please stay patient, Ronnie."

"Huh? Since when are you back?", Ron wanted to know. When he turned around, standing up from the bed he was sitting on, he saw DNAmy standing on the other side. "You could call her right now if you want to and the both of you would feel better for about five minutes. But afterwards you would make her worry again and feel bad for doing so because you cannot tell her what you are doing. "

Ron fixated his gaze at the ground. "Yeah, guess you're right ..."

"It will be worth it, you know it", she told him, "After all it was your own idea." Of course Ron knew what she was talking about. Still he had the feeling that a quick call to tell her he's alright would not hurt. And yet the surprise might be more effective in the end if he would just skip this one and go on that mission.

"Believe me, I know what you are feeling right now", Amy tried to console him.

The young man had no idea of DNAmy. All he saw her as for such a long time was that she was a relatively harmless villain, yet whacky and her intellect far from something to be underestimated. When she told him that, what he thought of were people like Monkey Fist or Drakken, Barkin or whomever she might have followed around for a while. And that made him shiver. But the truth was and that was what he had to admit to himself, he had no idea of DNAmy, Drakken or that rest. There was a lot he did not know of them. They were people too so the news of them having their own private life and thinking about it seemed weird because of what he saw in them and yet so normal at second thought. It was also not like he never ever was confronted with that fact before. Too lively he remembered the time when he was stuck at the North Pole with Drakken fighting for some chicken leg out of the garbage bin. Or the time when Drakken showed a good extent of humanity and frustration when he confronted his old study colleagues to tell them about his grief. Still he never really cared about these people. They were mostly bugging him and Kim so he only ever rarely felt any sort of compassion for them as they still were enough of a threat all the time.

He looked back at the phone, having no idea that his girlfriend did so, too. She was lying on her bed, with lots of mails incoming, phone calls but the one she wanted to hear the most was not calling.

"I'll be back soon, Kim. Wait for me."

Then the time finally arrived. Kim's boyfriend was brought to the mountain. "From here on you have to go alone and without raising any suspicion", Amy's driver told him. "Yeah, man. Believe it or not, this is not my first mission", Ron countered. He clearly meant it. Being treated as Kim's sidekick for so long still made people believe he would not know these things. That he could not call his own girlfriend did not help his mood either. Amy sat next to him, giving him a soft jab on his shoulder. "Hey now, grumpy. Do it for her. The faster you are done, the earlier you can get back, you know it", she said. "Yeah, you're right", he answered, still very surprised of Amy's compassionate side. It felt so off to him but to him it was one of those cases where he just was not used to what women often think. That much at least he knew.

"I'll be giving you the call when I'm done", Ron told them and left. There was Whitney, waiting for him in the cold night. He was all alone with the mountain, aiming for that one spot high up where Amy told him Reece would reside.

You're gonna see me earlier than you think, KP he said. He had all the equipment he needed for some good old-fashioned hiking. And the confidence he needed. With a grin on his face he made his first step towards the cold giant just to get a snowy invitation. A good chunk of snow fell right of a branch on top of his head. _Not cool, man_ , he thought while Rufus wiped the snow off of the boy's head, _At least I'm not gonna lose my pants here ... I hope._

Ron did not waste any time. Feeling encouraged he tapped into his power from deep within. The blue glow of the Mystical Monkey Powers surrounded him once again and helped him to run a lot faster and a lot easier over the paths and steep spots. This way he would save lots of time without even needing his equipment for a while. Agile as he was with his powers utilized, it did not matter how troublesome the ascent would have been normally. He could correct any wrong step on a narrow way or any false grip from climbing in no time. After a while though it did exhaust him and the glow vanished. "Guess I still have to practice that a little more ...", he weezed and took a break on a more broader place, sitting down for a moment. "Good that I'm wearing pants below this time ..." He was high enough now that the temperature and wind also demanded their tribute. This was the time he was glad Amy told him to get dressed for such moment but even then it was hard and only made his exhaustion worse. "Well, Rufus. Let's climb like we always do", he then meant with his naked mole rat only giving him an agreeing nod. Now he used more of his equipment. Normal climbing also was very exhausting but right now he did not want to draw out more Monkey Power that his body could possibly manage, especially as he had no idea if he'd need it for whatever was waiting up there.

Eventually he arrived. Only a very convenient way was now lying between him and what he could see in the distance. Lensing through some binoculars he saw an enormous piece of Warhok's ship resting here. Шeah, Rufus. That's it alright. he said, only thinking about what this monstrosity looked in its entirety once. Лet's go! he said only for Rufus to squeak Нooo! wenn some smaller device suddenly rose from the snow for like half a metre, rotating its head, scanning the area for what it formerly registered.

Only leaving behind a „Waah!", Ron fled to a smaller ridge and stood still for a moment, hoping whatever was activated would not also register his presence from here. „That was close, Rufus!", the boy said, „What are we gonna do now?" He noticed that indeed he was not found but he could not risk taking the above path. Then he and his friend had the same idea: The ridge they were currently on was the best option. Although it led back down a bit they could eventually climb up directly to the wreckage. And so they did, once the path became smaller and smaller until it ended. „Okay!", he said and readied for the final climbing session. With a startup helpiing him, he jumped off the ridge, reaching for a good spot to grab and steadily went up. When he made the mistake of looking down not finding any bottom in sight he was glad that at least he was secured through his equipment. Only for about ten seconds more though because suddenly machines of unidentifiable origin got out of the rocks next to him, shooting at him. Quickly he had to dodge, finding his grip again. „So he spotted me here also, really great!", Ron complained. Next thing he noticed was one of the devices blasting one of the rock he was just about to grab, making him lose his grip once more. Not only that, another one of Reece's weapons very precisely shot through the rope that was there to safe him.

„Uah!", Ron screamed with his eyes wide open once he saw what happened. He fell, with no grip in sight, no rope to help him. Rufus could not believe it either. „Quick! Stoppable! You know what to do! Rufus, get back in my pocket!", he said and awoke his Monkey Powers again. He fell slower and slower. Then he began to levitate high in the sky. „If that's how you want it then you'll get Ron Stoppable unchained!", he talked to an enemy that he had never even seen before. Now saved through his powers he floated back up, this time though right to the entrance of the wreckage. He knew it would not matter anymore by now. Yet he had to let go of his powers. There was something that told him he would be better off not wasting his energy right now.

The door opened with a loud „I have been waiting for you" coming out of some speakers. Entering what Ron thought of as a piece of junk he just from the first glimpse inside got lectured about what Amy really meant with Reece being a person that re-used whatever he could. It was not visible from the outside but the internal structure of the Lorwardian ship wreckage looked so different from what he remembered. He could recognized bits and pieces but all of it was newly used for a high class laboratory – even more, an entire lair that would not need to hide from those that Drakken once had. So the boy at least thought. The lab of Reece that he had previously visited was a joke compared to this. His sightseeing tour suddenly stopped though when some light shone at him. Though jumping out of the light pillar, he could not make it in time and fell unconscious.

 _At Kim's ..._

Early in the morning Kim checked her phone, her mails, everything – just for the chance of maybe not having noticed a new message of Ron arriving while he was asleep. But in vain. Her boyfriend did no such a thing. She had to start the day without it; without him.

Walking down to the kitchen her father was already waiting for her, giving his congratulations and the obligatory „Well, how do you feel being nineteen, Kimmiecub?" „Alone ...", she answered, getting herself some coffee. „Ah, don't be silly! We're all here today!", her father said. Immediately he recognized that he was kinda insensitive , thus added „And of course Ron will just arrive in time, I'm sure about that!" He still felt very uncomfortable talking with her about relationships but he wanted her to feel better. And she appreciated that. „Thanks, Dad", she responded when turning around from the counter with a cup in her hand, giving him a still tired smile.

Kim's morning was quite busy. While her family was indeed helping her, she wanted to do a lot by herself. But even then two more helpers would insist on participating. At around 9 AM Charlie and Monique rang and fell into her arms with an excited „Woo! Happy B-Day!" And although Monique was Kim's best friend for such a long time now and Charlie only actually knew them for a shorter while, she was not showing any less emotional attachment. „So? What's the sitch?", Monique wanted to know, „Sure we can help ya, girl?"

„Yeah, we still got quite some stuff to get for tonight!", Kim responded just to get back a swift „A'right then! Let's get goin'!" from Monique.

The two women were already turning around in the door frame when Kim held then back with a hesitant „Uhm … yeah ..."

„What's the matter, Kim?", Charlie asked, „You said Ron would be coming later, right? Is it about that?" Kim handwaved that one away. „No, no! I mean … it's not what I want. But actually I wanted to talk about something different", she told them.

Her friends were waiting eagerly. „Well, my family expects me to bake a cake by myself", Kim said. Monique started giggling which earned her an annoyed gaze by Kim. „I'm sorry, I don't quite get it", Charlie then said.

„Kim's really miserable at cookin' and bakin'", Monique then explained. „Hrrm ...", Kim growled, „It's not _that_ bad, you know … Ron showed me back then. And still … occasionally."

„Well, I actually already made one, Kim", Charlie told her, only to get back an admiring „Aww, that is so sweet! Thank you!" from the red-headed heroine who did not even expect to get one from her. Her friend continued then though with a passionate „ … B~ut if you are expected to make one, how about we three make another one?"

„We three?", Kim asked, „You sure you wanna see me doing such a thing? T-that'd be fine … I guess." „'kay, it's settled then!", Charlie said and they left. Kim's friends liked some of those moments when Kim's more unsure side came to the surface. They knew she could be proud, modest, but also insecure. And it was all honest. It was all Kim.

Their trip to get everything they still needed demanded for several stops. „Everyone accepted the invitation? Was quite short-termed"; Monique asked when they went back to the Sloth to store some bags.

„Which was your idea", Kim responded, „But yeah, they all said yes." The two of them were alone right now. Charlie drove with her own car so they would have more room for what they needed with two vehicles. On their way to one of the farther lying places they had to visit, Monique noticed the tension. „Look, I know we told you to but if you really did not want to throw a party you could still have said no. Charlie and me would have come nonetheless, even without the whole thing, you know that", she explained her.

„Its not about that, Monique!", Kim said. The look she had right now was less stressful, more annoyed. Her best friend understood now that this outburst was from what she feared before that it would be problematic. „So its about Ron?", she asked while already being aware of it.

„I have no idea what is going on or if he will be even back today! He said he would be but … I just don't know."

Monique wanted to show all sympathy she always had to spare for her friend. „Then just believe in what he says. Wait until he's back", she told her. But Kim did not really seem too satisfied with that. „Besides, Kim … you are your own person. Since when do you need Ron around you everytime?"

Kim only gave her a mad glimpse with a brow raised. „Clingy, huh?", the read-headed heroine grumbled before looking back at the road. „Come now! You know what I mean!", Monique tried to elaborate on that, „Yeah, I know you and Ron love each other. And you miss him. But you are not the clingy type of girlfriend. And he will be back soon, anyway! That's all I'm sayin!"

Kim exhaled loudly. „I know, Monique", she said, „But it's tough" Monique could empathize with her. „Believe me, I know how much you love him", she then said, „But, hey: Don't let yourself hanging because of that. We're gonna party tonight and he'll be back earlier than you think!"

With everything done they came back to Kim's home. Her family also had started decorating and with general preparations. Not just her mother but also Jim and Tim now walked up to her, wishing her only the best. „So, about that party later ...", „Tim said, for Jim to continue what he started, „ … we began constructing this awesome -" Kim immediately stopped them. „Tweebs, don't you even think of ruining this with any of your funny pranks!"

„We would never do that", Jim said while he and his twin brother were turning around, walking upstairs. „Our funny pranks make everything better", Tim responded.

Kim right now had no nerve to think about that. Half of what they just fetched belonged in the kitchen were Ann was waiting for her. „By the way, Kimmie, I also baked a cake for you last night", she said to her daughter's surprise. „Are you serious? Thank you, Mom!", Kim replied with a grateful hug. „But wait, I can't find it ...", she then said with a confused peek inside of the fridge.

„I had to hide it from your brothers. Who knows if they would have eaten it", Ann said with a chuckle, „But we still expect your own, don't think you'll get away so easy."

„I know – the others said the wanted to help me. And actually Charlie even brought her own so we at least have 3 already", Kim told her mother and pointed at her friend's cake that she already hat put in the fridge. „Fine", Ann said, „Then I'll leave the kitchen to you girls for now." Her two friends were coming back from the living room now, eager to start.

„Okay! Let's get this show on the road!", she told the girls who joined her.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Ron opened his eyes. Immediately he could notice how he could not move his limbs. Some force field help him trapped in the middle of a room. With his powers this problem was easily solved and the field neutralized. Getting back on the ground he looked around. „How long was I unconscious …?", he wondered. When he went back to Middleton he should ask Kim's mom to examine him, so he thought. Also he hoped not just because of health much time should have passed but because of Kim as well. But right now other things were to be observed, to be taken care of.

„Focus on your mission, Ron! Do it for Kim!", he convinced himself and looked around.

Nothing looked familiar. That someone or something must have brought him to another area was the only conclusion he could draw so far, as well as judging by his surroundings though he still must have been in the mothership's wreck. To his left their was a large metal door. His his right their was a bunch of stair leading up to a smaller balcony that also lead to another door. When he started moving he noticed a big screen far in the back with a panel covered by hundreds of switches below. He approached it.

The screen turned on, starting to flimmer, not comparable to a TV with bad reception but in a colourful way the boy had not seen before. He still could not resist. „And today nothing good on any channel ...", the boy said. Then he went to the panel. „Good old curiosity!", he said and was about to begin his switch flipping and button pressing session when he suddenly noticed a pack of documents just next to him on same panel.

„What in the – Look at this, Rufus!", Ron told his mole rat friend when he picked up the sheets. „Oooh!", his friend squeaked. What he held in his hands was headlined with „Ronald Stoppable". He started to read what he could only identify as a research file about him:

„Ronald Stoppable … 19 years old … Jewish, American … Born August … Virgo … Middleton Highschool … Born as son of … as the original creator of the Naco, Ron Stoppable got ... Rufus! Just look at this! This guy has researched and documented my entire life!"

This was creepy for Ron. He could not imagine what Reece wanted so much info about Ron for. But he knew he had no time to waste on just standing there and wondering about these things. It was also not the first time scientists actually collected data about him. Even Global Justice did. Next thing that happened was a loud noise that resounded from the room behind the shut door to his left. When he went to it and checked that it was shut tightly, not easily to be opened, he tried to put an ear on it.

Silence.

Not even bothering if he could get through the other door he just wanted attention. He was caught already. There was no point in sneaking around. Especially as he knew it would be best to also neutralize the danger that Reece was. With some arbitrary moves then he began throwing the switches like he wanted before. Alerts echoed from everywhere, lamps that where not on before suddenly shone brightly.

„Stop it! Good grief! Are you really nuts?!", someone screamed.

Ron looked at a man who came through the right door and now looked down the balcony. He pressed a series of buttons next to the door and everything went back to normal.

„You must be this Dr. Reece Aicle everyone is after!", Ron said. He looked up to a man, wearing a lab coat. Middle-aged but already having completely grey hair. A mustache and hipster glasses would be the trademark from now on for Ron when it came to differentiating this man from the other villainous scientists.

They looked at each other for about half a minute. Then Reece started going downstairs to Kim's boyfriend while starting his speech: „When I heard that Global Justice would sent you after me I was quite surprised. I still had to find out a lot more about you. You really are quite the unusual kind of specimen."

Everything he said including his slow walk down some stairs that where not even twenty in numbers, gave off some vibe of dignity for Ron. He however was not actually interested in more Drakkens or Dementors or all those other people, nor would he give the man a chance to intimidate him with his entire facade of professionalism. For Ron he was just another villain that had to be hindered from unfolding his plans. He would have had to lie though if he said that he was totally unaffected by the man's aura. Ron also had the perfect way to counter this feeling though. When Reece reached the end of the stairs, saying „Anyway … out of all people, even though I expected your girlfriend Miss Possible to join you, I am quite amused by your ...", Ron woke him up from his little monologue. Reece stared at him, his eyes almost fell out from how much he opened them. Ron just continued his vandalism of the panel.

„I told you to STOP!", Reece said and ran like a madman to Ron, pushed him and reverted everything the boy did. He was bent over the panel, sweating from embarassment and anger as he knew now that the boy did not actually take him half as serious as he wanted. With this he lost his cool very quickly.

„I already knew what kind of person you are … you are already annoying in theory but I swear, this is nothing compared to reality."

„Yeah, you know what? I don't care", Ron replied, „Let's just get this over with! DNAmy told me about those genetic samples you would have so hand them over. And while you're at it, surrender!"

Reece chuckled. „Surrender? Well, sure, if that's all you want.

Ron now stood there totally perplexed. „Wait … for real?", he asked him.

„Why, of course", the scientist said, „I am well aware of your Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and your Monkey Powers. None of my devices can actually withstand that."

Ron scratched the back of his head. „Okaaay?", he said dazzled. He felt really weird. Rufus also shrugged when looking at the boy. „Well, guess you really know that my Ronness is just too much for you, you are a scientist after all", Kim's boyfriend then said. „Or maybe you are just too much of a nuisance, who knows", Reece said. Ron was fine with that. „Yeah, whatever it is, at least I can get this done now."

Reece pointed at the other door. „It was the genetic samples that DNAmy wanted, right? You'll find them over here", he explained then.

„Alright. I'll get then, then I can call Amy and Global Justice, just wait here", the boy said and walked towards the door. Reece put out a remote to open the door. „By the way, those samples might be more than you bargained for ...", he said.

Ron turned around. Reece was gone.

The door opened with a loud screeching sound of metal. First it was all dark. Then smaller light bulbs began to lighten up left and right in the room to form a path. Meanwhile the heavy steps of two people approached him. When the lights reached and lit up theirs faces, Ron could not believe it. Then they stood right before him.

„So finally we meet again ..."; Warhok and Warmonga said synchronous.


	6. Episode IV-3: Unboxing A Shooting Star

Unboxing A Shooting Star

Ron saw them towering over him. He thought he would never see them again and yet here they were. Narrowing his view from anger as if he wanted only to target the two of them he could feel all the hatred gushing out. "You ... of everyone I could see it had to be you!?"

Warhok had a grin on his face. Self-conscious with lust for revenge. "How come you look fitter and tougher than before? That's impossible!", Ron said in disbelief. The Lorwardians were already colossal when he originally met them and powerful as an atlas but he also knew the collision with the mothership that their faces made thanks to him should have resulted in at least any visible damage at all. And yet none of it was noticable.

"It was thanks to this feeble scientist", Warmonga said and meanwhile knocked on cybernetic enhancements on her body. Warhok had no less. "They did not only help us regain our strength but with them we are greater than ever!", the Lorwardian that almost reminded of an amazon kept telling how they were able to dodge an unhealthy fate.

 _Back at Kim's ..._

With Monique and Charlie holding back their giggling the best they could a flour-cheeked Kim could finally with sparkly, watery eyes look at the finished cake. "I – I did it ... I mean, we did it but I can't believe it went so well!", she said proudly. She also prevented an unhealthy fate from becoming reality. And even though they helped her they would had been lying to say that Kim really gave her best. She still had her moments of trouble but what it was, if it really was Ron giving her so many tips or if it was her own ambition as the Kim Possible that she was, she made it. And knowing her, the both of them considered both reasons to very well play a role together. Charlie did not know too much about Ron's cuisine skills but just from hearsay she could imagine him to be the type of person Kim would actually learn something from. And their own ideas and moves did the rest to help birthday girl Kimmie.

"What happened in here?", Ann asked when she returned, "I've had brain surgeries that were cleaner than this kitchen!" Kim ignored that. "Mom, just look!", she said "We did it!" And her mother was actually impressed. "Wow, Kimmie that is great!", she started to praise and then looked at Monique who only said: "Right? Actually most of it was done all by herself! Guess she really does get better by time."

The door bell rang. "Huh?" Kim got caught by surprise. "It's not the time, who would come this early?"

She opened the door then. "Nana!", she said pleasantly surprised. A hug should follow just seconds later. Judging by Kim's father standing next to Nana he must have just fetched her. "I did not even know you'd come this year!", Kim said.

"Of course, honey. How could I miss such a thing!", her grandmother said and cleaned the flour off Kim's cheeks. "We are not done yet ...", Kim said, looking at her father. "That's okay, Kimmiecub, we also have a lot to do", he told her and left to do his own thing.

Time passed by.

Kim was still as unaware of Ron's doing as ever. That not even Wade knew what was going on, was no relief. For a mere second she wished Wade still had this chip implanted in Ron to track him. But truth be told, she knew patiently waiting would be the most rewarding and loyal solution. It was not like she could leave her place so even while sometimes thinking about him, counting the hours he still would be gone and wondering about when he would be with her again, she did her best to make this birthday of hers something she could still be happy about. As happy as she could be without him at least. That her best friends and her family would be with her, would also give her lots of joy.

Then people started coming in and Kim's beginning of a new year should be celebrated. Being nineteen now the next one would be the big two-zero. Letting in Jessica and Tara, the redhead could spot a car on the other side of the street. The engine was still running.

"Isn't that ...?", Kim wondered. She approached the red car which now was exited by a young man she read a lot about in the past weeks and yet felt like she still knew barely anything about.

"I have heard this is your birthday", the enigma called Clyde said to her.

"I wish you only the best. Happy Birthday, Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim was flattered. There was this spellbinding aura of Clyde's again. "Wow, you - you just came here for me? Thank you." She was honest with that, at least having some kind of picture of Clyde and how busy he must have been. It was then that she noticed that he might have had this initial interest, just as now, because they were so much alike. Similiar to how she had this feeling of fascination.

"I know we do not really know each other but I was in Middleton again and I heard to give you my sincerest congratulations", he told her. "I know it is not much ...", he said and reached through his window to the co-driver's seat. Kim still did not believe this was actually happening. From a few noises of admiration behind her she just had to turn around and found her friends peeping out of the window or from the door. Just at the same time as Clyde she turned around so they faced each other again. " ... I hope you still accept this gift from me, even if we just recently met", the young man then said, holding a small rectangular box in his hand.

Kim took it. "But this - it really is not necessary!", she replied humbly. Just like back then with the popcorn she could not really refuse his gaze and his offer. But she just could feel it. It was honest and sincere as well. She also had this kind of interest and wanted to accept this gift. "I hope you still take it", Clyde said.

She then opened the small box. It was a shard of what originally seemed to be a gem. "It is an ancient relic once found in underground ruins." Kim looked like struck by lightning. Immediately she held back the box in his direction, saying, "Wouw! I cannot take that! That is very kind of you, but it is too much!"

Clyde smiled amused. Kim just realized she pressed the box against his chest but had already taken out the pretty looking shard, not letting go of it. "Oh!" When she then wanted to give it back to him, even more guilt feeling because of Ron, Clyde refused. "You have already established an emotional bond with it. The shard is supposed to be for you. You will be surprised. It has powers that will tell you about your fate when even you are not aware of it."

Kim did not know what that means. "Wait, what do you mean? Some kind of magical powers? Telling the future?" Clyde covered his mouth with the edge of his hand to chuckle slightly. "Why, yes. It is an ancient, magical item. However, it will not actually tell you your future like some amusement park crystal ball. It works a lot more subtle and is directly in synch with your emotions."

Kim had to immediately think of a mood ring just going by the last words. As if he read her mind, he told her, "And no, it is also not like a mood ring. This shard does work one-hundred percent. You will find out how and what its full functions are. In time."

Kim wanted to know one thing. "Wh - Why did you ... I mean, wow, but ... why did you think of me with something like this?" Clyde cut to the chase. "I know people a lot. I can read how they work. Everyone has to deal with their own fair share of trouble, even you." Kim looked at him confused. "But still ...", he continued, " ... this will help you to find answers that you are looking for when you don't know them. And it will guide you to answers and balance of yourself. I can see it. There is a lot of questions residing within you. Especially about yourself, how you will grow as a person."

Kim tried to say something but could not. "Of course this sounds very natural. After all every person, just as I mentioned, grows and has to cope with things. I felt though that you can make good use of it. Once you actually find out about how it works."

"This is amazing. Thank you so much", she said. At first she was unsure but she knew how right she was. There were so many decisions in life she had to do and just like she asked her parents or others this could be another thing to help her. Kim knew she could trust him.

"Don't worry", he told her, looking out of the window, "The shard is harmless. As said, it shall guide you. Never would it betray your own feelings." So little did Kim know about this gift, just like Clyde was so mysterious to her. She did not believe in many things that people were trying to sell - but on the other hand she travelled around the entire world already and knew magic existed. And occasionally she would also fall for the one or other thing like animology which she at first denied to even try.

With this coming from Clyde she could feel it would work. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday", he said. Then she had to ask, "Uhm, don't you want to come in?" She felt like it was the right thing to do. He was an interesting guy. Another person that was so close to being like her and still so much more she had yet to solve would be something she would possible never meet again. Even if they'd meet again, she just wanted to show him right now that she wanted to befriend him. It was no crush and she knew it would never bem even though she felt bad because she did not know what was too far as Ron was not here. Nobody ever could replace Ron for her. Clyde then looked in her eyes, with one hand at the steering wheel. Intantaneously he could read the wish of hers to be friends with him, find out what person he was. It made him smile. But he also saw the vulnerability in her eyes. And sadness. Both stemming from missing her one and only boyfriend.

This was the first time and only for a brief moment, Kim could see Clyde's look change. It seemed like sadness overcame him as well. His eyes changed back so quickly though, Kim had to convince herself she actually did see it, even though she did not understand.

Various reasons lead Clyde to decline the offer. Various reasons should keep him away from Kim's vulnerability. "I appreciate it very much. I have to say no though. We will meet again, very soon."

With a "May your birthday be the way you deserve it" he drove away, while Kim's eyes followed the car until it disappeared out of sight.

Kim got back in her house with her friends running to her. Both the fractions that already knew as well as not knew who Clyde was wanted to know about what this dream of a man wanted from her. "Oh my gosh, Kim! What did he say? Did he give you something?", they asked and looked at the box that she held in one of her hands. Monique was very confused about this. She liked what she saw from Clyde but was also concerned as she saw Kim's facial expression and immediately saw that her best friend right was a troubled one full of thoughts about Ron as well as what Clyde's presence and words alone awoke. The heroine tried to brush of this incident and distract as good as she could after she should them that little shard that was barely half the size of her hand.

Tara then asked, "Does Ron know about him? By the way, where is he today?" Kim knew why Tara wanted to know. The girl previously broke up with Jason Morgan, a boy she knew from Middleton High whom she dated for a while. And there was this little problem that Tara always had a thing for Ron. That she asked for his whereabouts, even more interested and seemingly muddled about this other young man that approached Kim, was something that Kim really did not need right now. The moment Monique then recognized Kim was overwhelmed by her friends and this question corned her so much, that she only could respond with a "It's not what you think, Tara and Ron is probably already on his way ..." she would come for her best friend's rescue. "Okay, girls!", she said, "We all saw a good-looking guy, Kim and Ron are still a thing, now let's get back to the real thing! The party just started!" This made them let Kim off the hook, apologizing to her and so she could take a breather. Tara also came back once more, totally regretful, stuttering, "K-Kim! I'm sorry! I didn't want to-"

"It's fine, Tara", Kim replied. Since she knew Tara must have felt really bad after the break-up and also knew how she was looking out for the totally oblivious Ron for years, she could understand. There was no malicious intent behind her old friend's words. Letting the party progress, the birthday girl just for a moment fled to her room upstairs, placing the shard on her desk. As much as this event of meeting Clyde and really everything that he said and did together with the girls bothering her, raised her stress level, her missing Ron was the strongest feeling. She promised herself she would try to have fun with the others as much as she could. This right now though just made it harder for her.

And then she should see it: For the first time in her life, the shard would begin to shine in a bright light. At first it was a pure white glow radiating from it. Then for about a second the shard would shine in a strong red colour for her. "What is this?", the girl asked herself and went closer. When she wanted to pick it up again, just before she touched it, it got back to giving off the white light and then faded away. Now Kim took it. Having it in her hand, the shard just was as normall coloured as before when Clyde gave it to her. "I guess I really have to figure out what you are ...", she said. Then she put it back and went downstairs again. For a while she could enjoy the party just as she should.

At one point in time, with the party being a thing for a few hours already, Kim did not wonder too much when even her Nana at one point in time reappeared. While she would not participate in the same kind of activities that much, her grandmother would also know and show how to have a blast with them. Kim's parents were in the kitchen most of the time. When thei daughter entered it, she could not avoid hearing how her parents were talking to Charlie about their daughter. Kim was really touched by this in various ways. She could see how her friend who did not know her for long was interested in her past but also how her parents were telling this little story in an adoring and nostalgic way. When she came in, her mother just talked about how Kim and Ron got into first grade.

"Actually both Kim and Ron were pretty young at that time. Normally it is not recommended to have such young six year olds in first grade because they might be in a disadvantage from a learning perspective and also might not be that easily accepted by the older children ...", Ann explained. James then continued, "That's right. But in Kimmie's case we knew that this would not be a problem. Being the natural that we know she is she would always get along with others and have no problem keeping up!" Ann then follow up, "The primary relief was that because Kim and Ron had each other, it was even easier for us and Ron's parents to consider getting them to school this early. The elementary school teachers also saw very quickly that this would not be a problem because Kim and Ron would always support each other. In Kim's case it even was an even more rare, a pretty much unique case - she was not even six at that time but would only turn six a few months later!" Ann was so proud when she said that. "We knew though this would not be a problem. And so after brief observation they were allowed to stay even at their age", she said while looking at Kim with a smile that could not say more "I am proud of you", even if she tried. Kim could not help but shed a tear. Charlotte sat there, fascinated by this but not really surprised. She expected no less from Kim. She had so many normal girl-traits but she was still this awesome person and such stories just helped keeping this image up.

All of them would celebrate her birth as much as they could on that day. And so did she, who appreciated those around her so much.

 _Meanwhile ..._

"Let's not waste any time with this fragile little human", Warmonga spoke to Warhok, "The moment of retaliation shall be ours now!" Ron looked really angered by this. "That's right. And after this this world will be ours, too!", Warhok said. Ron wanted to counter that but when he opened his mouth to inhale, his speech was stopped before it even began. A concerned "Uh ... yes, if you don't mind, let's not forget our little agreement" resounded from some speakers. It was Reece who was still listening. Ron was unaware if the scientist was still hiding in the wreck or just spying on them from far away already but first he had to deal with what stood before him.

"Don't worry, little smart man", Warmonga said with Warhok ending her line, "Yes, we will keep our word. You will be spared and considerably rewarded for aiding and assisting us!" Ron had heard enough. "Sorry, fellas - you remember the last time you could not even defeat me?", he wanted to know. The Lorwardians just bursted out in laughter. "Oh, indeed we remember", Warhok said and crunched with his teeth as hard as he could while bending over towards Ron. Just as the boy the Lorwardians would never forget this day. "But!", Warhok then said, "Your pathetic little tricks will not work on us this time, so say, little one: Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?", Ron asked, stepped back about two metres. "Am I ready?!" The blue energy rose from his body.

"Oh, dude, I am done already."

Right at this moment there was no doubt, no hesitation or blockade within Ron that would hinder him from using his powers. He knew he still had a lot to learn about it but he was just as ready as he was back then during Graduation. He would do this. The grin that was on Warhok's face did not go away when he sprinted forward, followed by his love, Warmonga. "For Lorwardia! For long overdue revenge!", she shouted. Warhok went in bare-handed, going in close combat so he and Ron would grab each others grand immediately, trying to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile Warmonga jumped over her partner and took out and expandable pole from her waist belt that would trigger a laser to form a glaive. With it she landed behind Ron, swiftly turning around to start a swing with her weapon in leg area. Rob escaped it with a jump but he would not really move away from spot as long as he was in this stalemate with Warhok. "He, he, he ...", the Lorwardian warlord laughed full of himself. His power more unleashed and thus with his blue-flamed aura engorged, Kim's boyfriend began pushing his enemy away. But Warhok quickly continued to hold against. "Your ridiculous primate powers will not be of any help this time ...", he told Ron, "Our cybernetic enhancements enhanced us way too much. Our bodies are as robust as ever, as strong as ever! Our senses and speed shall find no master!"

Ron was really in quite some trouble here. Reece's use of Lorwardian technology did indeed make those enemies a lot better than ever, so he could see. Still, he would not give up. He knew the Monkey Powers could be a lot greater than what he used right now. He still was not at current best. "I would say, give up", Warhok mocked him, "But this would prevent me from embarassing you and crushing your spirit just as much as your weak body!" Ron could hear Warmonga's next battle cry that should telegraph her next move. She was still behind him, this time standing on the parapet of the balcony that would lead to the next room. He could her the buzzing sound of the laser glaive charging to shoot a barrage of beams in his direction. _What shall I do?,_ he thought, still having Warhok pretty much in his face. The laser spheres were on their way with only mere seconds left to react. Rufus then jumped out of the pocket he was hiding in, also covered in this blue veil of the legendary power. "What's this?!", Warhok asked, barely even seeing how the little mole rat reached the floor, before he vanished just to have jumped up on the warlord's arm to bite him. "Ngh!", Warhok lamented, "Begone you little vermin!" He tried to shake Rufus off while still holding Ron in place but Rufus could very well use this. With the balance and agility of the Monkey Powers he dashed around Warhok and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ugh! Just what is this thing!?", Warhok screamed. The grip losened a bit, perfectly timed for Ron to overtake and truly kick the Lorwardian away as well as evade Warmonga's attack by quick jumps from left to right and back. "You dare to hurt Warhok like this?!", she said while giving up on this method. Then she charged at him from above, readying an overhead swing that was now for him for hold back with both hands and a serious gaze that the Lowardian Warrior Lady would see for the second time in her life. It was the same one Ron had when he held back both her and Warhok months ago at the same time right before he defeated them. When her feet reached the ground with Ron still holding the polearm that now was back to its laser glaive state, Kim's boyfriend had to use one of his hands to block the next heavy punch from Warhok. There the three of them stood again, full of hatred, trying to overcome their own foe. Rufus wanted to Run to Ron and interrupt one of the Lorwardian's concentration again. The boy just shouted "Rufus!" though. The naked mole rat stopped in his tracks, squeaking "Uhh?"

"Hide somewhere safe, buddy!", Ron told him and without even looking at her, still looking at Warhok whose punch was completely no-sold by him, he let go of her glaive and without any effort he blew her away with a gale that came up though waving the back of his hand at her. "I will do this!", he said to Rufus with absolute certainty. The mole rat did as told and jumped up to a spot far above in the room.

Ron reconsidered his strategy. He knew now that they really got improvements but he still had to find out where those limits were. Trying to draw out more energy and beginning to levitate over the floor, he unleashed his next move aimed at Warhok by swiftly jumping and hovering around. This was the situation where he would have loved to properly be able to use those powers to maybe even fully fly around but as far as he was concerned, he still had a long way to go before that. Right now he just tried to bring his enemy out of focus with his movement. Warhok though grined menacingly. "He, he, he ..."

The pupil-less eyes of Warhok's began to glow. When Ron started to hit him from behind, the Lorwardian just in time turned around to block it and punch the boy away. "Yeouch ...", he said, holding his hurt cheek. Then he tried it again. This time Warhok did not wait. While still moving around, Warhok joined Ron in this little dance. Without problems he kept up with him and they engaged in more melee combat, that even Kim and Shego would have been envious of. Blocking to punces of the Lorwardian in mid-air, Ron hit the warlord with one jab so he fell to the ground. When he tried to follow up with a kick, Warhok dodged it by jumping back up, bounced off the wall and got back to Ron so they would keep on doing their little kick and punch exchange. When Warhok got through one of his slothesliners that would blow Ron to the back of the room, Warmonga who until now watched the fight, waiting for her moment, ran to him. Her eyes right now also were shimmering. With this Ron was sure she could also at least somewhat keep up with him. He had no time to be bothered by that alone though because right behind the Lorwardian amazoness Warhok alsp reappeared so they once more could attack him at the same time.

"Gee – ahh!", Ron ducked away from Warmonga's weapon. It got stuck in the wall, giving him the opportunity to strike back. Using the moment of surprise, he broke the polearm into two pieces. "Huah!? You miserable human!". Warmonga said and got ready for a fist clash as well. Not before Warhok should reach their fighting spot with a forceful ground pound. Ron wanted to dodge roll to the side, but distracted by two of them at the same time, he fell back to his klutzyness for a moment and just stumbled away – safely nonetheless.

Now he was sitting on the ground, his two foes where standing next to each other. When he got back up, Warhok had no motivational words left for him, "It is a real embarassment that someone like you is being such a nuisance to the greatest warriors in existence! Look at you!"

Ron was not fazed by this. This was just another time like so many times before where someone wanted to offend him because of what he looked like or what his personality was like. He though always used this to get stronger. Just like he told Kim once that he would not lose sight or his cool just because of an embarassment. He lived out his Ronness.

A pair of fists was incoming. Both from the Lorwardian couple, both addressed at Kim's boyfriend. Ron did not want this any longer. He wanted to get this over with and be with his girlfriend back home. His enemies could not get close to him. Before they could even consider hitting him with their attacks, Ron rose his hand, letting out a blue shockwave that threw the Lorwardians straight through the room. Now it was them on one side, Ron on the other one. They looked at him, trying to recover from his attack. What they saw was a very stern looking Ron Stoppable, lowering his hand whilst the Mystical Monkey aura got bigger and more tense. It was then that they knew their perceptional enhancements could be less than enough from now on. The boy slowly began to walk from on side to the other. "It is time for you to finally give up!", Warmonga said and charged at him. Warhok used this chance to use one of the enhancements on his body and shoot with beams at Ron. Inbetween the light rain that should mean trouble for the boy, Warmonga ran, switching from one point to the next.

"For Lorwardia! Victory is ours!", she shouted and attacked the boy who just stopped in the middle of the room. When she could not get through his defense and had to guard from his own attack, the two of them began dancing around with their brawl, surrounded by Warhok's laser beams, moving in insane speed to not get hit by any of them. A roundhouse kick of the amazoness was ignored with a jump and answer with a footsweep. Warmonga could just in time react by jumping back up before the boy or the lasers would have done any harm to her. Now she was out to continue this in mid-air, where the boy had no problem to follow. This proved to be trickier for her than she thought though. Warhok aimed with one arm at the ground so Ron would not so fast return but also aim at them so he had to dodge there.

Being able to react a lot faster with his boost, this was no issue for the boy, let alone the fact the floating eased it for him, giving him the edge over Warmonga, whom was steadily attacked by both him as well as the lasers that also surrounded her. She could not just dodge in mid-air. She had to use the blowback or any chance of bouncing back from walls to do greater change of direction. When she then tried to land her final hit by grabbing the boy in hope to hold him right in Warhok's light rain, she completely failed. Ron once more reached out with his hand. This time Warmonga was locked in place from the grip of the powers without even having a hand laid on her. Seeing how the next beams would hit his love, who now was held right in place of where the lasers would collide, Warhok stopped in shock. He could not do anything about those that where unleashed already though. The Lorwardian woman was defenseless against the impact. "Hhgh!", she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Warmonga!", Warhok shouted. Smoke cleared and he could see the amazoness still be where she was before. She still had her eyes close, but lost consciousness. Ron loosened the Mystical grip and Warmonga fell down. Now he also returned to the ground.

"This ...", Warhok said with his teeth crunched, "This is unacceptable!"

"Consider yourself glad that I let go of her", Ron said, "Now you know how I felt back then. But we're not done yet!"

Warhok activated his last enhancement. Ron could see the eyes glow one more time. This time the Lorwardian's muscles were visibly swelling. The boy knew that his foe had just gotten more perceptive and stronger. He wanted to respond correspondingly and also used up more of his own powers. Then they charged at each other. A punch that he could not even see with his technical update had just greeted Warhok's face. He was still standing. One hand in his other, he tried another ground pound. This time Ron evaded it without goofy luck, only with mere concentration. Warhok though got back to using his next move faster than Ron thought and so an uppercut got him. The boy could not even fly away, as the warlord grabbed him by the leg, beginning to spin. How enranged the alien enemy was was definitely noticable. He seemed less prectictable, more reckless. Still spinning around with him, Ron thought that he should not make this battle last any longer. He knew Warhok was at his limits and blinded by rage, but no longer even being able to predict when the follow ups of the attacks would come in, he should just call it a day and show him who's boss.

But before he could do so, Warhok let go of him, leaving the boy flying. He flew right into a panel at the side. Then he thought one last time of Kim in this battle. Her smile. How much he missed her. How he would end this now so he could see her again.

How these people hurt her.

"My Monkey Powers are strong. Booyah!"

Ron's aura shone brighter and the abstract figures of wild monkeys were released, screeching and announcing the end of this battle.

"It is over!", Warhok said, angrily running in heavy stomps to Ron.

"Why can't you just – URGH!"

The Lorwardian conqueror got knocked out by a Ron Stoppable that suddenly without him even seeing how, stood before him, using a punch to his face that he just as less knew how and when it connected.

Now he stood there. His two enemies were lying on the ground, unconscious. "This is – but how?! This is impossible!", Reece's voice could be heard again. Ron walked to the middle of the room, flipping over a tile of the floor with his foot to reveal the scientist. "Waah!", Reece reacted surprised by the boy finding him. He could not do anything against Kim's boyfriend though except for throwing empty threats. Those could not prevent him from getting tied up by Ron though. "Even if Global Justice gets me now, I will be back soon!", the scientist said.

"Yeah, so far you were not any more impressive than the other mad doctors that we have fought", Ron told him. Then he looked at the Lorwardians. "Although it was pretty amazing what you did with them." Reece laughed, "Just you wait, you already had trouble with them now. They will return stronger the next time I work with them together!"

"Naah, I don't think so", Ron awoke Reece from his dream, "I still had a lot more up my sleeve!" Reece tried to process this. "What?! Nonsense! You are just trying to-", he wanted to defend his image but Ron interrupted him, "No. I still cannot control all of it. But what I did use I could have used earlier if I needed to. And even then I could have done a lot more."

"So be prepared for the full-on Ron experience, because once I got behind how to use all of it, you might need a lot more than those two!", he then continued. And as if this was perfectly timed, the flimmering monitor started showing an image and giving out sound. The quality was still very bad but Ron could hear something and at least see some blurry outlines of what seemed to be people.

"This is the one ... the one from the prophecy ...", a voice said.

"We, the Lorwardians speak to you, oh, Great Blue!", another one spoke.

"Join us to conquer the universe as the prophecy forsees!", now multiple voices echoed through. Ron now began to understand that those Lorwardians have spied on him during the battle. He approached the screen, still covered in his Mystical light.

"Stay away from us, you hear me?! I don't want to have anything to do with you guys!", the boy told them.

"It is fate that the Great Blue One shall lead us to glory and make us the new rulers of the galaxy and beyond!", the first voice now said. "Join us and your battle with the two of them will be forgiven! Decline and Earth will meet its end!"

Warhok now gave off a grunt. He just regained consciousness, but still was lying there. Then Ron picked him up by the ponytail, holding him and have the unknown people a stare that they would never misunderstand.

"Stay away from here, I'm telling you! Come here and you will regret it!"

For the final time in this night the Monkey Powers' aura around Ron shone in a powerful, bright blue light that would tell them anything they still needed to know about his dedication. With a frightened mix of sounds they disconnected and the screen turned black.

"Phew!", Ron sighed and let go of Warhok whom he knew of that right now would be no nuisance. He wanted to tie him and Warmonga as well but with their strength it would have been completely useless. That much power they would definitely have left, even if they would not start another battle. So he would just leave them be right now, as they were unable to move. Rufus now rejoined his best friend and happily jumped in Ron's hand.

It was time to call Amy. Within half an hour she appeared with a Global Justice squad and Dr. Director. "Oh, yeah, great. Now you guys come!", Ron said upset. "Oh, but Ronnie!", Amy calmed him, "You did so great and the mission is accomplished!" Dr. Director also personally thanked him while her assistant were bringing the villains away as well as other genetic samples in phioles as well as Lorwardian technology that Reece had utilitzed.

"Your accomplishments mean so much to us, Mr. Stoppable. It is impressive considering you did this completely without Ms. Possible! Maybe something like the Ron Factor exists after all!" Ron knew Betty was wrong about one thing: One way or the other, Kim was with him. And it was because of her in so many ways that he was there and that he was successful.

She would be with him all the time.

But now he wanted them to be together in more than just metaphors. He wanted to get back to Middleton. That was the problem though. It was already so late. Hours have passed with Global Justice investigating the place and it was by now already just because of the battle and the research after 11 PM. It did not help that all that time Betty and Amy told him that he still had to stay because they needed him for the rest as well as a report, so he madly complained, "This is horrible! I'll be back way too late for Kim!" Then he looked at Amy "You know what? Forget our arrangement! I don't need it anymore! Kim will understand! Just bring me off this mountain! I can still get a flight back to Middleton!"

Amy giggled. She whispered something in Betty's ear, then they exchaned a few words. "Well, Mr. Stoppable, I guess we can do the rest without you. Dr. Hall and one of our pilots will fly you back to Middleton!"

"For serious?", Ron wanted to know and got back a nod from Global Justice's chairwoman. He did not expect her to even give up one of her jets for now but it was very real as only minutes later he sat in it and was on his way back home.

When Amy looked at a very relieved Ron, she got a box, already wrapped, out and gave it to Ron. "Here, just as promised", she said and handed it over.

"I cannot believe all of it worked out!", Ron said and took the box happily, "I'm sure, Kim will be happy about it!"

"Well, I barely had any of them left after your destroyed my lab back in the day. I could not find all of them again but this was one of those I had left. And it was never opened.", Amy told him. Ron was really grateful. What he held in his hands should be a great gift for his girlfriend. He did not know that him reappearing soon was already such a great gift to her.

The flight would not take much longer and they would be reunited.

 _Back in Middleton ..._

"Where's Kim?", Ann wanted to know. The party was still going. The redhead was deeply disappointed. Only five minutes were left. She was sitting outside in front of the door, leaving it open for a tiny bit. When Monique and Ann found her at the same time, they both approached her. "Kimmie, I'm sorry that Ron did not make it in time", her mother said. Monique then continued, "But the party is still going! So he can still make it!". Kim thought just like her mother though. She wanted him to appear during his birthday, not the party, even if it would last longer than midnight. She just sat there, silently with her arms slinging around her legs and her head resting on top of her knees.

Then the sound of Global Justice's jet awoke the entire neighborhood. Kim looked up and everyone else in her house as well as people from others took a look outside of windows and doors. Kim stood up. "Is it ...?", she said. Ann already smiled in relief.

"So, Ronnie, next time we hopefully have time to talk about more funny stuff. Like the time when I had to get rid of my gorilla arms!", Amy said. Ron just had an ironic "Right ... can't wait for it!" followed by a "See ya and thanks again!" for her.

Then Kim saw her boyfriend come out. Immediately she ran to him, crying."Where have you been all the time!?", she complained and teared up. She was so glad he was back, especially as he actually made it in time.

"It's been quite a wild time, the last two days. Happy Birthday, Kim.", her boyfriend wished her.

Then he gave her the box. Everyone of her guests and family now stood right outside as Ron and the jet that just took off again, stole the show.

Kim took the box and opened it.

"I can't believe it ...", Ann said, looking over her daughter's shoulder.

Kim dropped the box the moment she took out what was inside.

Her boyfriend, whatever he was going through returned with a sign of love and thought that should again show her his emotional investment.

It was a Superstar Pandaroo. One of the six that ever made from which Amy originally had most of.

Kim began to cry. Ron coming back was already enough for her. Being with him just in time made it better. But this in top was something that would forever be cherished by her and held close to her heart as one of the most unforgettable moments in her life.

Immediately she fell in his arms and kissed him, surrounded by the others who cheered to celebrate her and now also Ron.

Now she had Ron back and could truely enjoy her birthday, even if it lasted only a few more minutes, as well as the rest of the party.

For Kim this moment was perfect.

With the party being eventually over, the couple made a late trip to the hospital where Ann worked. "Okay, Ron, I got the results", Kim's mother said. "Just going by what you told me how long you were unconscious and what you've been through, I was a bit worried but everything is fine. This is almost a miracle." By now he told them all about his adventure – something that was just another highlight for Kim that made this all better, seeing how he had to go through all of that for her. Ron giggled, "I guess even neuro scientists cannot figure my brain out!"

Kim looked at her Superstar Pandaroo that she took with her. "Your brain is just fine! After all just because of it you do the thing you do", she said. "Like bringing you the rarest edition of your favourite animal?", Ron asked smiling.

"Naah, not my favourite", Kim said and kissed him once more. Then she said, "I prefer the pink sloth."

EPISODE IV END

Preview: Episode V - Mister Mysterious Mission

Kim and Ron are back in Japan! Yori invited them to a very important moment in her own life. What is this? Clyde is here as well! Since Yori is currently struggling, Kim and Ron would love to help her. Clyde has an idea that could lead to personal progression for Yori. With a test that Kim and Ron shall assist her with she might find out how to approach her current problem. Meanwhile Clyde is proving for the first time what impressive skills he has!

This is the return of the man that can do anything!


	7. Episode V-1: Mister Mysterious Mission

**V. Mister Mysterious Mission** **(Last Update/Correction: Sep 26** **th** **2018)**

"I really wonder what she wants," Ron said while he walked on through a forest path, following Kim. "Whatever it is, it must be something pretty important," he got back a response from his girlfriend. Soon they should enter the secret dojo of Yamanouchi where Yori was waiting for them.

"We have not seen her since the last time when -" Kim said. "Yeah ... since that hairy freak almost kicked our butts …," Ron said. That made Kim wonder about something: "Speaking of - we never found out what happened to Yono," she pondered.

"Actually I was talking about Monkey Fist. Guy can't give me a break," Ron then told her.

Kim could not resist to smile. It was true, so she remembered, that Monkey Fist always was after Ron or even if he was not their fates were intervowen tightly so they would meet again. Yono the Destroyer was not the only one who meant trouble, Monkey Fist meant no less.

"I am not so sure if we have seen the last of Fist …," the teenage heroine said. "From what Dr. Director told me he was brought from here to their headquarters.»

"Amy told me," Kim's boyfriend replied. "I guess she still has a thing for him. Did not even bother talking about it too much though. The first time she met me to tell me about Reece Aicule she was telling me all she just has been through, mentioning the excavation of Monkey Fist in a side comment!"

"Well, let's hope she and GJ do nothing stupid then," Kim said. They got through the waterfall to the secret area of Yamanouchi.

Yori was already waiting at the entrance of a building that was in the middle of being reconstructed, the mere sight of it all was triggering the memory of the fight against the Destroyer and Lord Fiske. Kim and Ron felt sorry for those who lived or trained here.

"Kim Possible! Ron-san!" Yori said and greeted them with hand folded and a slight bow. "It is my pleasure to meet you again!"

"How's it going, Yori!" Ron responded. Her "How is Hana-chan?" was answered with a giggling, "You know, she's fine. For a ninja baby that can make the entire world her play ground, at least."

"I am glad she is healthy. She has her caring parents and of course her brother, after all, "the ninja girl said.

"Is there anything you guys need help with, Yori?" the teenage heroine wanted to know. Whether it was a foe or the area which she knew would still need some work before it was back to old glory.

Yori shook her head. "It is not really help that is necessary, though I am grateful for your thoughtfulness," she then said. "I merely wanted you to invite you to this day. I am sorry for being so selfish."

"Selfish?" the couple said, looking at each other.

"Sensei wants me to also give lessons to the new students in the future. Today is the first real time I shall teach them. I would be honored to have you join me."

"Yori, that's great! It's not selfish at all, don't worry!" Ron said. It was a simple urge, a feeling they would never consider it self-focused enough to be called "selfish". "You have my thanks," she said and bowed once again. "Please follow me then.

When they entered the yard they straight went for the big building that was still re-constructed. "Sensei wishes to meet you again, too," the ninja girl said. Before they could even enter though, the all stopped short. Peripherically they spotted someone. He stood before the statue of the great war hero Toshimiru.

The man had white-hair that went down to his shoulders.

Clyde turned around.

"Clyde?" Kim questioned who she saw. That he was right here in Japan, crossing paths with her again so soon, not even a week after her birthday seemed to be no coincidence.

"Clyde-san! It has been a while!" Yori greeted him and did her traditional greeting pose when she approached him, just like she did with the couple.

"You know each other?" Kim asked. "Yes, Clyde-san has back in the past often visited sensei. His presence honors us everytime," Yori answered.

"It is good to meet all of you again," the white-haired enigma said. Ron stood there, not knowing what to do. It was the first time he had seen Clyde in person, though he looked him up shortly after Kim mentioned him. _So this is the guy?_ , he asked himself.

"It is unfortunate what happened to this place," Clyde said. "If you need any help do not be hestitant in asking me."

"This is very generous of you!" Yori said. Ron had a weird feeling in his stomach. This guy intrigued him but that every girl, also Kim and from what he saw also Yori, at least in one or another way fell for Clyde, was the last thing he wanted to see. Not that he considered Yori an option anymore – he loved Kim more with every day – but he did not want to get everyone that he had positive feelings for be so easily stolen away from him. He knew about how Hirotaka back then hypnotized all of them with his coolness and style but from what he heard and seen about Clyde this was even worse.

"I had a meeting with my old friend, your master," Clyde told Yori. "Really? You were talking to sensei? I have no even seen you come in, you are as good as ever!" she complimented him.

"We had yet to meet," Clyde said and looked at Ron. "What? Yeah ... It's nice to …," Ron began to greet him but was distracted when Clyde offered a handshake. "Oh, nice to meet you," Ron said. He could see the man's mysterious eyes but this scenario alone already seemed to have gotten a bit more comfortable for him. Kim had a satisfied smile on her face. She knew that feeling when Clyde's look for some reason, as much as it was not fully readable, made them trust him nonetheless. His whole appearance would not make you lose all certainty if he wanted to. And little things such as the handshake contributed to that.

 _Guess he's an okay guy_ , Ron thought, not even noticing that he shook his hand wildly for half a minute already. "Woah! Sorry!" he said and let go of him, making Kim and Yori giggle. A few days ago he was very unsure about all of that when he entered Kim's room and she told him the shard was a gift of Clyde but from what it looked like, he had no reason to worry.

"It is fine. If that is what it took," Clyde said with his mystery look. There it was again. That was unbelievale for Kim's boyfriend. The man just knew even about the reason for Ron's behaviour. Even with that risen trust he was no less intimidating in some sense. He had this skill.

"If you excuse us, sensei awaits," Yori then said. "I would be pleased to see you later again."

"I will be staying for a while, take your time," the enigmatic man said. Then the others left. Before Kim really went with them, she turned to her right to exchange looks with Clyde one more time. "If you want to, we can have a chat later!" she offered – not just because he wanted back then but because by now she also really wanted to get to know him.

"With pleasure," he responded. When she smiled and wanted to go, she was held back by his voice one more time. "You are a lot more in balance than the last time we met. I am glad the return of your boyfriend helped you for it, he said.

"Huh?" she gave of confused. "How do you -"

She did not finish her question. Clyde only smiled. She just knew: He was too good.

He just knew things. A lot.

"Thank you," she instead said glad. "Later then!"

Then she followed the others who were already inside, waiting for her.

Inside of the building they went for sensei's room. It still was very silent but the few who met Yori bowed in respect. So did she. When they visited her master then they saw him sitting in his chair. Behind the old man Ron could recognize a sword that he had not seen in a while – the Lotus Blade. "It is good to meet you," he told them.

"It is good to see you, too, sensei!" Kim said with Ron also paying his respect. "Thanks for helping me the last time, sensei," he said to the old man.

"Stoppable-san, how have you been since then? You look more confident, yet I can see turblence within you."

"Well, maybe that's just my typical Ronness," he said but he knew that this was not what the sensei was talking about. Really everything that he had been through with Kim, the newly met Clyde and everything was a lot to deal with. It was change. Maturing. And it needed time. Just like Kim also needed her time to mature.

"I suppose Yori has already told you," her master said,. "Today she will have her first teachings for the new students. In a few hours we will begin."

"Yeah, we can't wait for it!", Kim said.

Yori smiled, glad that she heard that.

"But first let's eat. It shall give us the strength that we need for the time that awaits us", Yori said and led them out of the room. "Stoppable-san", the sensei said.

"Yeah?"

"You will find your way. But if you need me, I will listen."

"Thanks, sensei!", Ron said and left. Yori's master was always such a fatherly figure to him. Ron could depend on him and trust him as much as Yori could. That was sure for him.

In the late afternoon Yori went out with a bunch of students. "Take them under your wing now, Yori," her sensei said who had some lectures for them and also did their early ones in the morning.

"I will, sensei. Thank you."

Her master then left.

Kim and Ron nodded at Yori, Ron gave her a thumbs up to show how he would be supporting her.

As excited as Yori was, she now nervousity slowly approached. She looked at the students eyes. Most of them were only a bit younger than her. They already liked her for the few days they knew her. But she also knew, now that she was responsible for them and because she wanted to pass on her knowledge to them in a worthy way, that she should do everything to not give off a false impression. There was a lot that could go bad. And they were still looking at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked his girlfriend. She could only figure. "I don't know, buck fever?"

"You think Yori would get that?" he asked her with a pretty low tone. "I wonder …," Kim said.

They did not know that Yori just wanted to do her best but realized that she could make many mistakes. She also knew though that she should do something so she could at least give it a chance and not stretch this out any further.

"Okay, let's start then …," Yori said and began with her lecture. The first one was merely historically themed anyways so she only had to focus on telling them what she knew and answer their questions. "She's doing pretty well, right?" Ron eventually said. Kim did not answer. While Yori got a bit calmer it was still obvious that she had to struggle. Seeing this girl that they knew from a completely different angle suffer like this made them feel sorry for her. The next course was of physical nature. Yori should teach them a few techniques. Ron knew she could do them perfectly but the entire situation here also blocked her from properly explaining them. She showed that she was able to do these things but at times she could not properly teach them how. "Poor Yori ... who knew she would have that much trouble," Ron said. Seeing her he also realized that this reminded him of Kim who even being so great at so many things often got embarassed because of things she could not do. He also had such times but more often than not these things could not faze him, because, like so often whenever something or someone should make a fool out of him, he just brushed it off. At least that is what he told himself. He very well knew sometimes it still bugged him.

Little did he know with his momentary confidence even he had already certain parts of his personality that could lead a lot easier to embarassment that he could not cope with that easily.

The next course should begin with a demonstration of Yori showing how the deceived perception could be an integral problem in battle..

"If you would honor us with a brief demonstration of your capabilities, Ron-san," Yori said and bowed. It was not that he feared he would do something goofy in front of them instead of showing his skills - he would not have minded anyway - he just did not understand what this was about. "Why me?" he wanted to know. "I believe it is you who can show the students appropriately how to unify the apparent innocence with the greatest inner-lying potential," she told him. Ron looked at Kim who smiled and gave him a motivating nod.

"Oh, alright," he agreed. Yori went in her battle stance, pulling out a fan that would serve as her weapon. _I can't fight her seriously, right? But then she cannot show them what she wanted ...?_ , he thought. This bothered him. After all he tried to be helpful.

"Stand aside, Yori-san," Clyde's voice echoed to them. The young man exited the building, drawing all attention to himself.

"Your idea is well thought out. The execution though is not. You cannot fight him, rendering the lecture futile."

"But, Clyde-san, I don't under-" Yori said. He held back her words by herself. His words were immediately understood by her. "He is right, Yori," she was told by her sensei who also now went outside. "Stoppable-san is a wise choice for them to learn from. This needs to be done differently , however."

Yori was unsure what to do. Ron, who was already in his own battle position by now returned back to a neutral stance. "What shall we do then?" Kim's boyfriend asked the sensei and let his gaze wander around between Yori and her master.

"I will fight you," Clyde said. "You do not need to hold back against me."

Ron and Kim were in shock. So was Yori. "Clyde-san, do you really want to battle Ron-san?", the ninja girl wanted to know. Only her sensei was not worried about this. Even though Yori knew Clyde for a while she had no idea of what would happen during the next minutes. While she was aware that Clyde was strong and a skilled fighter, she did not know what he was truly able to do. Unlike Kim he barely used his combat skills publicly so only Yori's sensei had a bit of an understanding why Clyde could do this, even if it meant going against the Monkey Powers.

"Yori-san, here in this place I am the only one your friend can fight the way he is supposed to do," the white-haired man said calm. "Also ... it will serve as twice an effective lecture."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked him. Clyde had his eyes closed. He knew the sensei of the Yamanouchi dojo would answer for him: "With Stoppable-san being a skilled young man who is supposed to show that looks can deceive, his opponent will just be as much of a surprise now."

Kim, Ron and Yori began to understand. The students were supposed to see how strong Ron is. But the others already knew and thus had no picture of how anyone could actually confront him. Clyde was just as fitting as Ron in this case. Naturally Kim could very well imagine after short consideration that Clyde really had remarkable talents. After all she knew some things about him by now. Still, matching Ron whom she, without any second thoughts would have called the greatest fighter on the planet when in control of his powers - this surprised her nonetheless.

"Let us begin," Clyde said to Ron and opened his eyes. "Use your abilities to the fullest - as much and as efficient as you can."

"Okay - if you really want that, you asked for it!" Ron said and went back in is battle stance. Everyone was awestruck the moment his blue-shining aura appeared. Everyone except for his opponent. He did not even chance his stance and stood there like a statue.

"Here I come!" Ron announced and dashed forward, levitating to the side and readying a punch directed at Clyde's face. For a moment everything went silence. "Wha-" Ron stuttered not believing it. Kim and Yori were just as impressed, seeing that Clyde held back Ron's fist, not moving his body, not even his head for this - as if he could perfectly coordinate and prevent the need of an attempt of dodging.

"Uh ... well, okay! Then here!" Ron said and attempted the next move by jumping back, approaching Clyde from a different angle and unleashing a punch hail. This time the man chose not to block them. Instead he dodged all of it. Ron could not understand this. He knew Warhok and Warmonga were cybernetically enhanced to somewhat keep up with him. How Clyde was able to pull this off was not something to be grasped so easily. Like he did it with the Lorwardians, he tried to hit the man with a telekinetic shock of the Monkey Powers but when he reached out, Clyde directed Ron's hand to the above area so the wave would hit nothing but air. The boy stopped for a moment.

"I don't get this."

"And that is the point," Clyde said. "Look at them."

Ron and Yori took a look at the students. They were amazed by what Ron did. But that Clyde was so easily treating it like nothing was the same thing, just the other way around. It really did impress the students as well as Yori and the couple who never before saw Clyde in action.

"You are clearly adept of your abilities. To truly maximize your potential you still have a long way to go though."

The man's words were like a wake up-call. Of course Ron knew that but hearing it from someone who made him look like a joke was a tough lesson for himself.

"The match is still not over, right?" Kim's boyfriend asked.

"Indeed. Proceed as you will," his opponent said. Having that said, Ron wanted to mobilize all the power he could in the next strike. He jumped up the roof. Clyde did the same, with ease. Then the boy charged at him just to hit nothing but air again, stumbling away from an easily dodging Clyde and almost rolling off the roof. "Uah!" he shouted and held on the edge. Then he climbed back up.

"This is crazy, how are you doing this?" Ron asked. Instead of responding, Clyde rushed towards him. Immediately a hit from the left leg of the white-haired man connected, with the right leg kicking Ron upper high. "Woah! What's going on?" the blond boy wondered. Kim and Yori gasped. "Ron!" his girlfriend shouted.

Ron tried to bring out his powers but he was defenseless. Clyde was way too fast. The man had already jumped up and with a powerful punch and Ron was led straight to the ground.

"Ahh!" he screamed. Kim ran to him. When Clyde landed next to them, Ron stood up. It was not the immense power and speed that he had no words for. It was mainly something else. "That was …," he tried finding a proper response.

"It was Monkey Kung Fu, the Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar!" Kim said.

"That is correct," Yori's master said. "Clyde-san is able to use every single martial arts style that was ever used. And because of his own chimera style he can combine them to the fullest."

"Chimera style? I believe I have heard about this once ... but I never thought it was a real thing …," Kim said. "Okay, so what – you can use Monkey Kung Fu just like me …," Ron lamented. "But I still don't see how that alone is enough to beat the Monkey Powers. Am I that much of a starter?"

"It is not just the lack of experience", Clyde said. "You have already noticed I am also a lot stronger and faster. And my senses are sharpened."

"But ... this is …," Ron lost his words. For him this was no possible outcome. He knew this power as something that was able to let him single-handedly defeat all of his foes. The Lorwardians, Joe-Jutsu ... and even though Kim did not say a thing, she just was as overwhelmed as he was.

"You still need to hone yourself," the enigmatic man said. "It being your mere strength, knowing how to use it ... and of course you still lack the proper understanding of the Monkey Powers."

"I thought I was doing pretty good so far," Ron said. He knew he still had a lot to learn but that he could actually lose so obvious shattered every faith he had in his powers. "Wait, does that mean you know how the Monkey Powers work?"

"I do," Clyde responded.

"How can this be? Only Monkey Fist and Rufus are the ones who also got those powers! And none of us can really use them."

Ron did not understand that. There were no Monkey Powers from Clyde's side in sight. And yet this man should know its secret. "Clyde-san is a very informed person. He studied the history of Toshimiru a lot," Yori said, honoring him.

"This is not why I know it, though," Clyde said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

The wind got stronger. Clyde began to glow. A light-blue shimmer radiated from his body, mixed in with a white light. The sky got darker.

Yori's sensei opened his eyes in shock. "This cannot be ... can it?"

Clyde rose his arm. It took mere seconds, then they heard something cut through the air.

It was the Lotus Blade. He held it in his hand.

"Out of all people!", the sensei said.

"You ... you have the Mystical Monkey Powers?!" Ron asked not believing it.

"I am not actually used to use that name for them as I know them under a different term, but yes."

Everyone looked at Clyde. "How?" Kim asked. "They were sealed away for a long time! It was Monkey Fist who brought all those statues together!"

"Right! And I destroyed these statues! ... by accident," Ron followed up.

"Well, I did not get them like you. But there is a time for this story," the man explained, "Be aware though that I, knowing of all their secrets, I hardly needed to use them against you. You did not even notice them, right?"

Ron was ashamed. He thought having the Monkey Powers meant doing this fancy light show as well but Clyde only revealed his glow for mere demonstration purpose. He was absolutely unaware that the white-haired man bested him with the same kind of power.

"I am sorry, I should have told you sooner," Clyde looked at the sensei to apologize and handed him over the Blade.

"You should have," he got back an answer. "But we can talk about this later, my old friend."

"We should all go back," the sensei said and dismissed the class with only Kim, Ron, Yori and Clyde following him to his office.

As stunned and speechless as they were from Clyde's revelation, Yori still had her own problem. Clyde wanted to bring back attention to that.

"There is a solution to your dilemma,",Clyde told Yori. "If you are willing to test yourself you will have your answers by dawn." Yori swiftly turned to Clyde, the other's eyes followed as well.

"I don't know of such a test, Clyde-san," she said.

"Oh come on, its not that easy, is it?" Ron wanted to know. "How can she do this in just a few hours?"

Clyde's facial expression stayed unchanged. "You wander onthe Path of Bloom," he replied.

Yori went back a step, her face was frightened.

"The Path of Bloom, you say, Clyde-san?"

"What's this Path of Bloom?" Kim asked. Yori's sensei answered this question.

"It is a and old training ground only to be entered through permission of the two dojo leaders and owners of Yamanouchi and Shimitoru."

"I have seen the gate once during a training march. I have never seen heard about what lies beyond and who ever was permitted to enter," Yori said.

"You did not tell her?" Clyde asked and looked at Yori's master, then back at her. "The two of us also wandered on that path once."

"You did?" Yori asked. "I was waiting for the right day, until she should know. She is ready now," her master answered Clyde's former question.

"Well, so what's the problem then? If Sensei allows Yori then we only need to ask the other guy," Ron suggested. "Where can we find this dojo?"

"There is no necessity in travelling this far," Clyde said. "I am the leader of the dojo."

"What?". Kim's boyfriend gave of surprised.

"I inherited it."

"But you seem so close to sensei!" Ron said.

"That is true, Stoppable-san," the sensei said, "The dojos have lived through a long rivalry but also a long and strong friendship. I remember when I saw his grandfather for the last time ... it was a few years ago. He was a valued friend."

Yori was curious. "I really did not know that it was your dojo. This is wonderful - I am sure your students learn a lot from you," she said. Clyde had to break it for her, however.

"Unfortunately I am hardly present there. I have a representant who learned from me and my grandfather. He is a worthy teacher though."

More and more news for Kim that impressed her. So many blank pages of Clyde filled a bit but there was still so much left to uncover. So far knowing that he was so intelligent that he was even Wade's mentor, that he owned a dojo and that not even Ron had a chance against him was what intrigued her the most.

"So what is this test?" Yori then informed herself. "You will go through a series of trials, everyone being of a different kind. By the end you shall have what you are looking for. The one who wanders on the Path of Bloom shall find out which flower shall bloom," her master said. Obviously to all of them it was one of the many metaphors he had in mind for the respective person. As cryptic as it was though, they knew it was just another way of telling her that it would lead to her growth. He did not actually have the telling of the tests in mind. Clyde also remained silent so the clueless ones kept it that way as they should find out on their own.

"Okay, Yori, we got this!" Kim said. "Where is this Path of Bloom?"

"I will guide you," Clyde told her. "But know this …"

Kim, Ron and Yori were waiting for the man to finish. For a moment he once again had his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he looked at each one of them after another.

"You are allowed to assist her. Only through limited ways, however."

"Wouw, hold it!" Ron replied. "You mean we cannot help her for real if she needs any?"

"In the first place this is Yori's trial," Clyde said, "She has to make it through with herself primarily doing the test. If you assist you need to follow certain rules."

"What rules are that?," Kim asked. She got her answer from the young man with the white hair immediately after.

"You are only allowed to use natural modalities and gadgets."

"Cool, no problem then, right?" Ron said. "Kim has her gadgets with her!"

"No, Ron-san," Yori said, "He speaks of no devices. It means we are only allowed to use our body and the strengths that we got through ordinary ways like maturing and training."

"Really? Aww, bummer …," Ron said. "But wait, then what about ..."

"You are also not allowed to use the Mystical Monkey Powers," Clyde said.

"What? But I got them by pure accident!" Ron told him.

Clyde looked at Ron, waiting for a moment.

"I am aware of that already," the man told Kim's boyfriend. "The powers though are sealed away, not to be achieved through normal circumstances. You are allowed to use the Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar but not the Mystical Powers themselves."

This bothered them a bit. After all Clyde already said that he did not get them the same way. But as he did not want to tell them right now, they wanted to leave it at that.

"Wait, this is confusing ... so if Shego who got her powers from a meteor would be tested …," Kim pondered.

"If you refer to the assistant of Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, also known as Drakken who together with her five brothers was gifted with the Go Glow, then yes, she would be allowed to use them."

This answer alone rose so many questions for Kim.

"Okay, wait: How do you know Drakken and his name, what happened to Shego and why is her case different ...?" she asked. " ... and Shego has four brothers ... right?"

Clyde smiled. "Dr. Drakken, as you call him, is known for his formerly evil schemes pretty much worldwide by now. Especially since he tried to take over the world with the Little Diablo and of course took part in saving the world along with you," he answered her question. It was not really a question that the redheaded heroine needed an answer for though. Right after she asked she realized something like this would be an easy thing for Clyde to know.

"As far as Miss Go is concerned ... let's just say, it does not require an immense amount of research to find out about Team Go. Her brothers are not the most stern people when it comes to secrecy. The meteor however, other than with your boyfriend, caused a natural event and thus differs from the Mystical Powers which were reawoken through Lord Fiske."

Clyde then followed up, " ... and well, Miss Go indeed has five brothers. The oldest one is not an actual part of Team Go, even though he also possesses the Go Glow. This is the trickiest answer to all your questions as he ... who calls himself "Yougo" is the most responsible one and likes to stay away from public."

Kim was a bit ashamed. Impressed as usual, but ashamed. All of these things truly were no real problem for a person like Clyde to find out. The exceptional one about Shego's oldest brother was the most interesting tidbit of info for her though as she did not know it. Normally something like this should be easy to find out as well, but since no one of Team Go ever mentioned the other sibling and once when she asked Wade about more info concerning Team Go, even he had nothing to say. This must have really been a well hidden secret. If she who still on a daily basis made so many mistakes called herself the one who could do anything because she was extraordinarily talented in many ways, she thought this young man could definitely be rightfully called so as well. She was the girl who could do anything and he was the man who could do anything.

Yori still stood there. She could not really work with all this information but she liked listening to Clyde as much as the others. His seemingly never-ending stream of knowledge was fascinating to observe and listen to. At least the way he demonstrated it.

"Alright then, I believe we can go to the path?" she said.

"There are still a few rules. But I will tell you the rest, once we have arrived," the white-haired man told her. "Let's go."

"I will be staying here. But my thoughts will be with you, Yori. Stay strong and find what you are looking for," her sensei said.

"Thanks, sensei," she then said.

Following Clyde, they went a spiraling way down the mountain behind the school of Yamanouchi. "I have never seen this path before, how can we get to the gate?" Yori asked.

"It is just another secret pathway that is not allowed to be taken without permission," their enigmatic guide said. "From your dojo though it is the fastest way. You will see."

Once they passed a certain point, Yori recognized where they were. "Oh, this looks familiar! So we are there soon!" she foretold. "Hey, KP, what do you think? How he got them?" Ron asked his girlfriend leaning to her with the back of his hand covering the side of his mouth.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe he'll tell us some day," was the only thing she had in response. Of course she was no less interested than Ron was. Pretty much everything this man was about was interesting. Still, being witnesses of how the powers were reawoken by Fiske- with Kim watching through her gadget - they did not understand how Clyde could have gotten them a different way. On the other hand, so Ron thought, the Lotus Blade also had to do with the powers and was located somewhere completely different. "I'm pretty sure there is still lots of freaky stuff we have not seen," Kim tried to explain to her boyfriend. It did not really give them an actual answer but since it was true, there was always the chance Clyde got the same powers as Ron from a different source.

"Do you think I should ask him to show me how to use them?" Ron asked Kim. "Perhaps," she said. "I mean, he might be the only one who knows about them that much." And with Clyde already being so knowledgable in general this was a very realistic thought for her. Ron had to think about this. Right now he was strapped off his confidence. And he knew this was one of the many moments where the Powers would not be easily accessed by him, if at all. That in and on itself was another problem.

"We are here," Clyde said when they went through a row of trees. A big stone gate kept hidden what should await Yori and the others.

"Are you ready? You can still return, afterwards there is no going back. You have to do this in one go," he said to Yori.

Yori inhaled and closed her eyes. A big exhale followed. She waited for a good minute. Her breathing was very calm. When she opened them again she had a serious, determined look on her face that Ron had rarely ever seen from her.

"I'm ready to find the answers that lies beyond," she responded to Clyde.

"Alright. Then let's proceed," he said and touched the gate. It opened by itself like it was alive.

"This is the entrance chamber," Clyde said to them while they were looking around a big cave room with torches on its side. Two ways, except for the gate itself were leading to another place.

"You have to make your decision which way to go. Consider it the second part of the trial."

"The second one already?" Kim asked. "How can this be! We just entered!"

Yori understood. "Accepting the trial was the first step of honing my determination," she then said. Clyde nodded. "Very good, you understand just as fast as I know you for," he said to her which made her blush in flattery. "Thank you, your words are much appreciated," she replied.

"So, your next step is another quick choice. After that the real part of the trials will begin."

"Does it matter which way I go?" Yori asked. "Only if it matters for you," he said. "But know this: Which way you go will lead to different tests. You have to consider what you want to find out."

"I see."

Yori looked at both openings. She did not know what lied beyond. _How should I know which one might help me?,_ she thought. Asking Clyde once again might have been okay at this point but she did want to try this out by herself first. After all she wanted to grow and for that she did not want to rely on someone else completely as well. When she looked around, she spotted some paintings on the wall that told the entire story of what would await and should help her with her decision.

"Hey, Yori, what's with that stuff?" Ron wanted to know. She carefully looked around. A few differently coloured paintings together with Japanese inscription were illuminated by the torches.

Kim also looked at them. Now she wished she could read Japanese. "Hey Ron …," she whispered. "You know a bit Japanese by now, right? Have any idea?"

Ron looked at the painting. "Uh ... oh ... well, I ... guess this one means you beat the first trial if you eat ... a bunch of flowers?"

Kim looked at him with her eyebrow risen. "Ron, you've just told me what the painting shows you! And I'm pretty sure that's not to be taken literally!"

"Ha, ha …," Ron laughed caught by his girlfriend. "Then I suppose Yori has to teach me more Japanese first."

Meanwhile Yori reached their side of the room as well. She had decoded everything now.

"So, have you made your decision, Yori?" Clyde wanted to know.

"Yes, Clyde-san! I know which way I want to go."

"Very well then. Let me tell you the last few things before you go about Kim and Ron helping you," he told her.

They all gathered in front of the man to listen to his words.

"Whatever you do," Clyde began to tell them with a strict gaze, "you need to let Yori finish every trial by herself. You are allowed to assist her as long as she is the one who handles the essential task."

"How will we find out what's too much?" Kim asked for everybody.

"Oh, trust me, the trial will let you know," he gave back his reply.

The three who were about to to the test looked at each other.

"How can the trial let us know?" Ron wondered.

"This cave has its ways to show you when you are about to cross the line, besides ..."

Clyde looked at Yori, then he continued, "... if Yori does not understand the test early enough to know where your limits are then she will not pass the test anyway."

Yori looked a bit intimitated for a moment but she could understand that. It made sense to her.

"I will not fail," she told him.

"You are also allowed to handle the situation in any unconventional way as long as you can finish the respective trial, Yori."

"So the rules are not all that strict, huh?" Ron asked.

"Oh, believe me, they are strict enough," Clyde said. "This wiggle room that you right now imagine is simply about the modalities of Yori finishing the trial. You still are not allowed to help her too much and she still has to understand and fulfill the relevant requirements."

Yori still followed. "Is it allowed to ask you if there is any uncertainty?" she wanted to know from the enigmatic man.

"You cannot ask me. I will not go with you."

They all looked bothered. "You won't go with us, not even to watch?" Kim asked.

"No, I will be waiting at the end of the trial. You two will be the only ones Yori can ask for help. Everything that I could tell her for the tests she can find out by herself. It will be okay if you find out earlier than her but, again, she needs to understand it truly so she with her own decision and action can pass the test."

"I-I see," the ninja girl said.

"So, how did you pass this trial? Who helped you and told you about it?" Ron wanted to know from Clyde.

"Nobody helped me and nobody told me about it," he cut it short. "I found out about how this test works all by myself."

"Oh come on! Not even sensei or your grandfather told you about how this stuff works?" Ron asked not really believing it.

"Yori's master passed the test after me," Clyde said.

They all were impressed. Judging by how young Clyde was, barely older than them, he had passed the trials very early. But also Yori's sensei had gotten amazing achievement then considering his own advanced age.

"Sensei, you rock!" Ron said. Kim was more impressed by the rest of what was said. Clyde was frighteningly good. She would have loved a sparring match with him. The thought alone made her fingers twitch. But she knew and had to admit to herself that she would not be able to do much against him. Despite all her pride though, she knew there was not much need to convince herself. She liked him and it was okay for her to say so. Her ego was not standing in her way this time.

"Okay, then if I may ask you, let's go, Kim-san and Ron-san," Yori directed her question at them. They nodded. "You can count on us!" they then said synchronous.

"I believe in you, Yori," Clyde said. "When we meet again you will have found what you were looking for."

"Thank you, Clyde-san," Yori said and bowed before him. Then she they went through the tunnel to their left.

"Oh, wait," Ron said and turned to Clyde. "What about Rufus? Can I even take him with me?"

Clyde's eyes followed the naked mole-rat that climbed up Ron's arm to sit on his shoulder. "Of course I know about the friend of Kim Possible's boyfriend," he then said with a very light smile. "Proceed with him. If he can help you, that is fine. But the same rules that I have mentioned, apply here as well."

They finally were on their way then.

Kim and Ron looked back for a moment. Clyde was no longer there. Like a spectre he had left out of their sight.

"Man, this dude is really good, did you see that, Yori?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron-san,", she said. "This is not the time for me to look behind. I have to look forward to were my future lies."

Determined she went farther on the path of bloom together with Kim and Ron.


	8. Episode V-2: Mister Mysterious Mission

V. Mister Mysterious Mission

"So, why did you tell that little lie to Clyde, Ron?", his girlfriend asked him, groping her way through the way with her left hand on the way – not because it was too dark, as there were always torches brought on the wall right before the light of the previous one would be too weak, she just wanted to get a grip on something while walking forward. Ron had a weird look – in no way did he see that question coming. "Which lie, KP?", he asked as actually he at that moment did not remember.

"I don't know – maybe the one where you told Clyde you got the powers by accident? Ron! You chose to get them because Larry helped you through the Kimmunicator, remember?"

"Yeah, I do", he said, "I just wanted to know how much we can stretch the rules is all."

Kim was not really upset but she did not have an all too happy look for him when he looked at her. She did not want Clyde to be lied to now that they all began to bond. Too often they all already perfomed a face-landing because they lied or in any other way were not as honest as they should have been.

"I am sure Clyde-san was aware of Ron-san's story and his intentions", Yori told them without turning around. "Why would he?", Ron asked, "Its not like he can read minds."

"Maybe but he can read people very well without that", she then said.

"Could really be", Kim said, "That's what he always seems to do. And he does his research. Maybe did know things about what Monkey Fist did. Clyde really is not the guy for vague details."

"Well, see? If that's true, then everything's fine, right?", the boy dodged Kim's criticism.

"Nothing's fine, Ron! It doesn't make it any better!", Kim grumbled. Ron wanted to get away from her as reflex but there was no space in the tunnel, making him bump in the wall.

"Please, don't worry anymore", Yori tried to end it, "Even if Clyde knows it, he surely is not mad about it. If something is important to him he will tell you."

Kim envied Yori a bit that, even though the ninja girl also did not know all that much about Clyde, she had some time to spend with him and know him better as a person. It was only for a short moment when she wanted to formulate her question about Yori and Clyde's past, how exactly they got to know each other, what she knows about him – but then she kept it for herself. She did not want Ron to get the wrong idea. She could still find out later when she figured out how to ask the right way.

"We are here", Yori announced their first arrival.

A big chamber welcomed them. In the middle there was a giant rock pillar that would lead to the top of the chamber – if they had to estimate it would have probably been about one mile. The mere dimensions of the room itself were already reason enough to be amazed. On two opposing sides of the wall there were two pedestals each, making four. They had nothing sitting on top. Going past the pillar they could see a stone door completely closed.

"So this is the first test, huh?", Kim said

"It seems we need to find a way to open the door", Yori said. Then she looked around, also letting her eyes wander all the way up the pillar. She could also see something far above that seemed to be like a bridge. "Or maybe there is some other possibility ... whatever we do, I think this pillar is an important part of the solution."

Yori went to a pedestal. "I am sure ...", she said and climbed one of them. It lowered but nothing happened. "Just as I thought."

The couple went to her. "I think the pedestals can open the door", she said. "But I don't know if its in a certain order or if all of them need to be used at once. Also ..." She once more looked around.

"I cannot see anything apart from us that could be used as weight."

Kim agreed, "Yes, even if the door would stay open after we hop off, we won't even get to opening without additional weight."

They looked for any hidden objects. Nothing. Next they wanted to try their luck by climbing the pillar. The first attempt was not too bad for Yori and Kim. Ron slipped off 30 metres up there. "Waah!"

"Ron!", Kim shouted and grabbed his arm. "Nggh! You are pretty heavy!"

She had to hold onto one very small ledge, Ron succeeded at finding a new grip but he knew he would not make it on top. "Look at Yori!", he said. Kim looked up. Yori did great. "Spankin', Yori!", Kim complimented her. Yori climbed like her life depended on it. Kim was a bit envious. She and her boyfriend were very used to climbing but this pillar was way too smooth to be properly climbed by even a person like Kim when it came to such a distance.

Eventually Yori reached the top. _There is another exit!,_ she realized as she saw an already open door. She looked down and saw that even if Kim would get further, the couple could not reach the top and Ron definitely not. Behind her she could find a large boulder.

"Watch out!", she shouted as she rolled it of the edge.

Kim and Ron could only see how the rock fell down. At the bottom it shattered into pieces. "I'm coming back!", Yori told them. They would have had problems hearing her from that far above if not for the echo of the chamber To get back down she jumped to the wall and back to the pillar. This she repeated a few times to slow down the fall and just in time with Kim she was back where they started.

"There was an exit, right? Why did you not go?", Kim asked.

"I will not leave you behind", Yori answered and earned an honest grin from the couple.

She walked around the pillar and picked up some of the now smaller rocks to place them on pedestals. "Only once of them seems big and heavy enough ...", Yori said and placed it on one of the pedestals. Then the three went to the other three and climbed them. The door in front of them opened with a loud noise of heavy rock being moved.

"That's it!", Kim said. They all looked pretty happy for this first little victory as they went for their next steps down the Path of Bloom.

"Coordination, Creativity, Determination, Priority ...", Yori whispered. "What are you saying, Yori?", Ron asked. "Those were some of the things that played a role for this test", Yori answered, glad that she already was on her way of finding her first answers.

"Okay ... what about eating the flowers as the wall said?", Ron wanted to know. Kim just shook her head again. "Ron-san, even in moments of concentration and seriousity you can lighten my mood with your American wit", she giggled, "Of course this was only a symbol. It was the first expression to describe which path I would choose. The blooming flowers were the lections. The mural talked about how the lectures would become a part of me and also how I would find some of them within me already."

"Oh, I get it ... I guess", the boy said.

"Well, so far you're doing pretty good, Yori", Kim wanted to support her.

"Thank you, Kim-san. But I am sure we cannot let our guard down. It would possibly stand in the way of the lecture coming to full fruition."

They knew what Yori meant. So they would follow her, always heads up. Meanwhile Kim and Ron thought about their own experience in this. They knew, no matter if Yori would be the main person in this test, whatever they experience could also bring them forward in life.

The next room offered a more caution-demanding challenge. The moment they got in, a great flame blocked the way back. The stood on a very narrow path, practically a catwalk of stone. To make it even more complicated for Yori, she was seperated from her friends throgh another flame. "Nah!", it resounded from Yori, when she reluctantly jumped forward, farther away from them. "Its like this room knows we're here!", Ron complained. "Maybe it does ...", Kim answered. She already had in mind that those tasks somewhat could change depending on who and under which conditions the one would start them. "We could try that one out ...", Kim said and pointed at a ledge that was only about half her feet wide. "Hah, I don't think that's a good idea, KP ...", Ron spoke out his doubts. His girlfriend still considered trying out.

Meanwhile the ninja girl whose test this actually was went ahead. The centre of the room had a broader platform to walk on. Instead of a seemingly endless rock pillar this time one single pedestal was there. It had a wooden doll standing on it. On its chest the words "Guide me safely" were written in Japanese. When she reached out for it to take it in her hand, an instinct overcame her. Protectiveness awoke. "Huh!?", she sighed and pulled the doll away faster than she ever took sushi from the lunch lady at Yamanouchi. Another, this time smaller flame appeared. Realizing that it would have almost burnt the doll to ashes, she kept it closer to her own chest. Now the platform around her began on one hand to crumble,on the other one certain spots she tried to reach were now covered in fire as well.

"Wait, Yori! I'm on my way!", Kim said and went for the ledge. The fire got stronger and started to flicker bluely. "Huh! Kim-san, no wait!", the ninja girl said. Kim stopped.

"This must be one of the restrictions Clyde-san talked about!", Yori remembered, "You are not supposed to help right now but really stay where you are!"

They all understood this was the first warning. The flames returned to their usual size and got their natural colour back. Yori still had to be very fast. The problem was not solved – she still had to get away safely here with the doll.

"Hey, this is kinda like the whole Sacky incident!", Ron recognized.

"Except Yori surely cannot just buy another doll, or lots like you did with Sacky ...", Kim said, rolling her eyes, "But yeah, I guess Yori also sees what this is about."

 _Responsibility ..._ , Yori thought. She knew she had to take responsibility and for that also once again had to be a quick thinker, creative as well and determined to do whatever she could to succeed. All that was the test. It was all very much the same as the first test. Now though instead of not leaving behind Kim and Ron she had this little object to take care of. For the girl and her almost feline and graceful movements there was not much challenge behind this concept at the moment. Actual flames that started moving like someone threw them at her demanded more of her competence.

And still she made it and reached the door. Kim and Ron's way was no longer blocked from flames but the way tht Yori took was gone. "Don't tell me we actually have to take that ledge now for real!", Ron lamented annoyed. "Kim-san, Ron-san!", they heard from the tested girl. A long rope that she just picked up from the ground was thrown to them with great precision. The girls fixed each end on some stalagmite. "Guess here's your alternative", Kim told her boyfriend. It was nothing he looked to eager to do but he followed her nonetheless while they were clinging onto the rope above the abyss.

"This was almost too close", Yori said when she could greet them on her side again. "Sorry, Yori. So far it seems like we couldn't be of any help at all", Kim apologized. Yori did not mind. "Do not fault yourself for what the rules forbid you", she responded.

The next part of the tunnel had a lot of greater open cracks. In the ceiling and the side. One of them was big enough to look outside and see the star-filled sky in the night. They took a break there and watched it. "I wonder how long we have been on this Path of Bloom by now"; Kim asked. Seemingly cut off from the outside world they felt like that, too. No feeling for time supported that. They knew it was a few hours just by looking at the sky but that was the best guess they had.

Yori sat next to Kim, Ron next to his girlfriend's other side. "Maybe you are a bit surprised", Yori began to speak. The couple looked at her. "About what, Yori?", Ron asked.

"I never expected to show you this side of me. Although I asked you for help often already this whole situation is something you were never supposed to see from me ...", the girl told them. Kim wanted to interrupt to tell her she should not think about it that much as there was no reason to worry. But Yori was faster. "However, I am glad, that I did show you this side. I believe I can show you this vulnerable side of me as a human because I see us a friends."

"Course we're friends, Yori!", Ron said. "Totally!", Kim agreed, "If there is one thing you should not worry about is asking us for help or showing us this side of yours. I also had to do that a lot even though I would have preferred not to. But sometimes you have to and with friends on your side it should be no question."

Yori looked at the sky, smiling happily. As honest as they all had to be, they knew that in reality they never had spent all that much time together. But the time that Ron had spent with Yori already made them good friends very quickly. For Kim it was just as easy.

Ron looked at Yori who still looked at the sky. Her eyes were blurry. And he felt deep down that it was not just because she was happy about their words but because of why she was so happy in the first place. He had never considered it but now that they had time together and they talked, he thought, _Wait ..._ _Could it be that she is lonely?_

He knew the sensei's lectures helped Yori dealing with life but he did not really know if Yori was all that much of a girl with friends. It was hard to imagine for him as Yori was such a lovely person to him and she was so open to everyone. But he knew that even that would not mean she would bond with everyone for real. He, just as Yori herself, was grateful for this friendship.

Kim and Ron wanted to make all of this easier for Yori. To also maybe help her with their own experience they still chatted a while about how they were doing things that were hard for them as well, such as the time when Kim embarassed herself during christmas singing so much that she was afraid to compete in the contest that Ron registered her for and that in the end she made it. Or the time when she was so embarassed in front of Josh Mankey that she turned invisible with the effect ultimately making her fade away completely. Also the time when she had to tell nothing but the truth – all of this Kim managed to bring up in front of Yori again because she was worth it for her. Ron's own little stories made them all laugh because everything they said, even though he also could be embarassed, was explained to be dealt with with his unique character.

"Let's go", Yori said. She really liked how they trusted her so much they could tell her that. And thinking about it, Kim and Ron also realized how all of these things were not only lying farther in the past already, but how they endured it and every single bit made them a stronger person. Not necessarily it was something they would want to experience again but they knew they endured it and thus somehow could deal with it.

When they got to the last chamber, Yori heard a voice. "I want to the centre", it said. "Did you say something?", she asked the couple. They shook their heads. "Maybe it is ...", Yori thought loud and looked at the doll. "Place me there!", it said.

"So it really was you."

She took it to the centre and put it down.

"Tell! Tell!", it told her

"Tell what?", Yori wanted to know.

"Tell us something!"

"Us?", Yori asked. When that happened, the doll multiplied and surrounded the three. On top of that big eyes appeared from wall to ceiling.

"Eww, what is that?!", Kim asked in disgust.

"Stay strong and don't let yourself be too discouraged by them ...", Yori whispered, "I understand this test. But what next?"

"Tell us, tell us!", the dolls said, no clearly to be heard by them all. Then one of them disappeared and a red spectre appeared that flew towards Yori. She evaded it but it did a u-turn. When she kicked it away, it vanished along with one eye. "I have the feeling this will be ...", Kim began to speak out her expectations. "Tell us!", the dolls! Screamed. Now 10 of them summoned a spectre in their place. The group now whirled around, back on back of each other to get rid of the ghostly entities and more watching eyes.

The last "TELL US!", was of a demonic cry that released the rest of the spectres. "Let's finish this, Yori!", Ron said. Yori knew she fought the manifest of her own fear. That the others could help her as well gave her joy. One after another Kim's jump kicks and uppercuts, Yori's swift ninjitsu techniques and the Tai Shing Pek Kwar of Ron, as much as he could use it right now, emptied the room. Then Yori had only one doll left. The one that she placed. "Tell me!", it demanded. Yori aimed at the doll, then she stopped her punch. She grined. "I am ready to tell you", she answered, knowing this would stand for every lecture she would give to the students. Or any other challenge that she would see in confronting others. It did not have to be a singing contest, just a personal obstacle in her life.

The doll disappeared and with it the last eye.

"That was intense! Good job, Yori!", Ron said, "So, are we done now?"

None of them was so sure. It seemed to be the case. Then the door opened.

"Bravo", Clyde said clapping. He just came in through the door they so eagerly tried to open with that last battle.

"I am very grateful that you supported me, Clyde-san", Yori thanked him, bowing, then she turned to the others to also thank them. "So, she did succeeded the test, right?", Kim asked.

"How do you feel, Yori?", the man wanted to know. "It was a very troublesome series of tests. But I feel ...", she thought out loud. Clyde looked at Yori. His piercing gaze was back. She froze in front of him, revealing her innermost feelings right at this moment. "What do you think?", he asked her.

"I have taken a lot with me from this journey", she answered, "But I feel I am also not done with this test yet."

"Why not, Yori?", Ron asked, "This is the end, you're done with all of it!"

The door closed behind them again. "What?", Kim and Ron reacted surprised.

"This test is not over, Yori. You still have one more obstacle to overcome."

The ninja girl did not look around like her two friends. She had an assumption what was coming. But she did not want to say it. She was afraid it would be true.

"What is the final test?", Kim asked.

"The three of you will fight me", the wandering engima responded.

Her fears were justified, Yori just knew. Not less she reacted dazzled from this than the couple. "No way, are you serious?", Ron complained.

"Do not worry, I will not fight with more power unleashed than I did against you", Clyde said.

But that was no relief to them. Ron was not even capable of putting a dent in Clyde when he was allowed to use his powers. But now, despite assisting Yori with Kim he was not even allowed to do that. And with his little confidence problem right now he did not even know if he would be able to use his normal Tai Shing Pek Kwar in a way that could help.

Kim just gave up on the test a bit. Quite unusual for her this was surely. There was only a single time she ever felt this powerless and that was when she realized Drakken was about to take over the world. She was a fighter. This man though was a natural catastrophe. There was no way, absolutely not that they could win this match. _Then it is over ...?_ , she thought. _Can such a test even be passed?_

"Hold it, buddy! That's cheating!", Ron said. "Yori passed all of her tests and now you want us to fight you? We get it, you're strong but you can't really tell us you let her go through all this for nothing!" He got upset. Yori still was like petrified.

"This is the final test", Clyde said, "There is no discussion. If you would have understood what all of this was about you would understand why it is the final test."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Ron asked. Yori towed. "The tests ... they were all specifically adjusted for me so I could learn from them what I needed ... and the ways of finishing would reflect what I have gotten from them ..."

"I already thought they seemed pretty good for you", Kim said. Ron intervened, "Then what does a battle against you have to do with her tests? How would that help her? Its a pointless fight!"

Clyde laughed with his mouth closed. "A pointless fight, you say ... there is a point. The last aspect of what she needs to receive from this place. Yori herself feels she is not done. This and this only is the reason why I am the final test. Because she needs me. If that were not the case we would already be on our way back."

Now they understood. It did fit the whole system of how the tests were like personally made for her. Clyde, as infinitely high as he appeared as an obstacle would only be fought because Yori herself was not yet ready.

Kim and Ron looked at Yori, so did the man. They gave her time. Of course she knew how ridiculously superior Clyde was. In Kim's eyes the man was like an ultimate version of Ron, herself and Wade. She did not want to know how easily it would have been for him to stop the Lorwardians by himself. Or Drakken. That on the other hand made her wonder why he never seemed to have done such a thing. This was another topic she wanted to tackle one day.

 _There is no turning back now ...,_ Yori strugglied. But how can I finish this? _We cannot overcome Clyde-san. Still, what other choice do I have? This is not one of test for which I can find another end, is it?_

Five minutes were passing by with them allowing Yori to think about it. She took a deep breath, then she showed Clyde a serious face followed by a smile. She bowed.

"Clyde-san, I am grateful. As hard as it may be, please honor me with the chance of fighting you!"

Clyde also got a grin on his face. He bowed. "It will be my honor", he said. Then Yori went away from him to find some distance. "We're with you, Yori!", Kim said. She was to her left, Ron to her right side.

Clyde took on his own battle stance after they did. _He does not have his shine, I guess he really does not use any more than against me_ , Ron thought. He knew though that it did not matter.

"Let's go!", Yori shouted, followed by a "Hiyaah!" when she sprinted forward. Kim and Ron followed. They had no idea of the monstrousity that Clyde's power was. When they got closer, only a blurry image of the man from his mere speed approached them as well. Behind the girls the wall gave off the sound of cracking. When they turned around, they could only hear Ron's painfilled sounds. Clyde, without them even having a chance to get him, had smashed the boy against the wall. He still stood in front of him, with his fist in his stomach.

"Ron!", the girls shouted. When Clyde let go off him, Kim's boyfriend fell down like a sack of potatoes. Clyde turned around slowly. The girls' heartbeats got faster. What was slight sweat of nervousity now would increase even more. He looked at them. This man was a beast and even through he was so friendly to them right now it was genuine fear that they had.

"Go. On. Yori. Do. Not. Stop.", he commanded her deadserious.

Yori knew he was right. She could not just stand there like a deer waiting for her demise. Ron might have been knocked out but she and Kim were still good to go. There would be no giving up, no matter what.

"Kim-san! Coordinated attack!", Yori said. "Got it!", the heroine replied and they went for the man who had not moved a bit since he destroyed Ron with one single hit.

"Futile", Clyde said. When they attacked him from different sides with kicks, he just stopped them with his hands. Kim recognized this. She did not see it all because she was unconscious but the bit that she saw while still trying to recover, she saw Ron fight like this during their evening of Graduation. Clyde, having grabbed their feet, pushed them away.

"Any other plans, Yori?", Kim with pessimism in her tone. Normally she was too eager trying anything out by herself, taking control but – not only was this in particular the ninja girl's test, it was also nothing where the heroine would have known anything.

"I don't think there is any pattern he cannot counter, Kim-san", Yori said, "Also he knows every style there is, so we cannot rely on one of his patterns ... not that we would be fast enough anyway."

"So its gonna be just fighting with everything we got, huh?", the redhead said. Next the went in for a delayed attack. Kim waited in the backrow while Yori tried more fruitless melee combos. A jump from Kim with a fordward flip that would end in a downward kick to Clyde was the delayed attempt. But delayed or at the same time – it all would lead to the same outcome. The man was not busy enough fighting with Yori, so slightly waving away Kim's leg and thus another attack was in vain. "Huah?!", Kim shouted. She did not expect the slight gale that came with the handwave and that would send her away farther than thought. As softly as she slided over the ground though she knew how much in control of his own power Clyde was. It was like he perfectly calculated not to hurt her. She just wished Ron had the same luck. He was still out cold. Right now, after she rolled off, she was laying on her belly, the same as Ron was laying on his. "This is great ...", she meant sarcastically, "We gotta do something ... if he wanted the fight there must be some way to make Yori pass ..."

Same Yori was still trying her best to at least make a single kick or a single punch count. That would not be a thing as long as he would fight a the girl by merely using one hand though, making her look like child's play. She jumped back. "Kim-san, are you okay?", she asked while helping her up. "I'm fine", Kim replied.

"He's not doing this to brag, is he?", Kim asked the girl, "He does not seem like that person at all" Yori shook her head. "No, Clyde-san must definitely have something in mind, if it is a test for me it must be something I can learn from it, no matter how hard it is", Yori said.

Yori looked above Clyde who just stood there, waiting for them. "Kim-san", she then said, "I think there is a way."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?", Kim asked.

"If we are not strong enough, maybe be can initiate something that might help us", Yori told her. "Listen, we need to really time this one! You run and jump up the wall – then you jump off! I'll do the rest!"

"Gotcha!", Kim said. Running past Clyde, she got ignored by the man. He wanted to see what would happen. And just as the redhead jumped up the wall, Yori began her own run. In the middle of the chamber she began to jump up high, right when Kim herself bounced off the wall.

"Kim-san!", Yori shouted. She flew straight to the heroine. It was then when Kim understood the maneuver. "We got this, Yori!", she said. Yori then landed on Kim's hands that were positioned like in a volleyball match just to be catapulted upwards to the chamber ceiling. When Kim landed back on the ground, she could just in time look to the girl who focused her power into a special kick that would create a crack in, making a good part collapse. Kim ran to safety. "That was awesome, Yori! Isn't that a bit too extreme, though? What if he gets hurt?", Kim said.

"Yori?", the girl asked. Kim reached the end of the chamber in safety. But Yori was not with her. She fought Clyde in hope distracting him would hinder him from dodging, even if it was risky for herself. "Yori! Get outta there!"

Neither Kim nor Yori did need to worry about that however. While Clyde parried more of Yori's attacks they both danced around the falling rocks with the man occasionally smashing some of them. Then when Yori dodged one more with another one falling right to where she landed, the girl's sighed in shock. Yori was safe though. The rock floated above her controlled by the white-haired man. "Clyde-san ...", Yori said, not believing that he helped her in the middle of the battle. When he threw it away with a simple hand gesture, he blew knocked Yori down with a gentle handwaving. The girl slithered over the ground up to Kim. Right at this moment Ron woked up to see that. When he found the strength to stand up and really understand what happened, he only had a "Yori?!" for her.

"Oh ... Yori ...", Kim lamented. "So she lost?", Kim asked, looking at Clyde.

"This was a creative last attempt, Yori-san", Clyde applauded, "Also your assistance throughout the battle was admirable, Kimberly."

"Yet, I failed", Yori said who now got helped up by Kim. The three who fought Clyde gathered in front of him. "I knew this was a bad idea!", Ron said.

Yori only found a moment of gried, then she recovered and smiled. "I do not think it was bad. Maybe the fight was in vain ... and yet I am glad, I tried."

They all looked at Clyde. He then also smiled. "Hmph", he sighed while inhaling.

"And this why you pass."

They all looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"What? Yori passed?", the couple said.

"Indeed", the man said, "The battle was never about winning. Did you really think I would make an impossible win make Yori's passing condition?"

"So the battle was about determination. Confronting the challenge courageously even if it might not be won."

Clyde nodded. "You passed the moment you accepted", he said, "Never give up, Yori. Face the challenge and learn from it. No matter how hard we try, there will always be failure in our life. But we will not go forward if we do not accept what lies before us."

"Even if I may fail at times ...", Yori said, "... it is okay. I can grow stronger from this and be better the next time for the students."

"That's correct", Clyde said, "Do not worry too much about the mistakes you might make in front of them. You do what you do. And if you make a mistake, work on it and be better next time. But never let it feed on your fear so much that it engulfs your courage and strips it away from you."

They all were were motivated from Clyde, not just Yori. Even though she was the one officially tested, there was so much they all took from it. He was an amazing man. "So, what was your test? Which of the two ways did you go?", Ron wanted to know.

"I went both paths", Clyde answered.

"What?", they said in disbelief.

"Unlike Yori I did not do the test to find out about myself. I did it out of mere perfectionism"; he told them and they did not know what to make of it. It was an answer though that did indeed fit him.

"By the way ...", Clyde said, "There are three paths, not two."

"Uhh, I don't think so. There were only two tunnels when we started, right?", Ron asked the girls, making sure he did not count to two wrong. They could only agree.

Clyde laughed. "Well, there was a hidden path. A shortcut that leads past all the tests."

"WHAT?", the three screamed.

"Why, of course. What do you think how I got to the end before you?"

The realized he had a point. Kim had another question in mind because of that, however. "So ...", she began asking, "... if Yori took that shortcut she would not really have passed the test, right?"

"That ...", Clyde spoke, "... is wrong."

All of them had no words for it.

"Finding the path would have required another way of creativity. Also it would have reflected the desire to solve problems in an unusual and obviously often even shorter way. Thus it would also have been ended up being a lesson for Yori. But of course she would have skipped over the other lessons. Maybe it would not have been necessary then, however. That depends on what person Yori wants to be. And so far Yori got a pretty good picture of that."

They all looked at her. Yori was a bit confused but she was very happy. She passed the test. And she understood it. "If I understand you right then that means even if I somehow would have failed the test ...", she wanted to know and Clyde already nodded, answering her, "... you would still have taken the lessons with you. That is true. Ending the trials was not so relevant. It would not have taken away your progress as a person. But I am sure you are happy that you still finished it and thus could gain a lot from it."

Yori blushed. "You are right about that, thank you, Clyde-san". She bowed.

"Now, let's go back", he said and lead then through the shortcut tunnel.

Back outside they saw the sun rising. "A new day begins. And so does a new chapter for you, Yori", Clyde told her. The rest of their way back to the dojo was quite silent. What they had experienced needed some time to be processed but something made the three have a very satisfied look. It was their journey, but it was also Clyde. Somehow with all of these emotions that he brought out of them before already he also was able to make them meet their own person on a level that they all needed. And also the experience of the three together as a team could bond more. This being arranged through him as well as whatever he said to them and as much as he influenced the trials, they could appreciate.

The sensei waited for them already. "I can see a flower blooming like never before. More than one, actually", he said to them. "Yes, sensei", Yori said and greeted him with a bow, "I am very honored that you two considered me worthy of taking on this trial"

"We still have much to talk about, I will be back soon", Clyde said to Yori's master. "Until we meet again", he then said to the trio and went his way. "Clyde!", Kim shouted and ran a steps steps towards him. The man turned around. "I know we still didn't get around to talking much but thank you for everything. You rock."

"I rock, huh?", Clyde answered grining. "Yeah, man, I must admit you are pretty cool", Ron said who joined them. "Look, I mean it will probably take a long time until I get as strong as you but because of our little trip I think I got my confidence back!"

Ron reached out. The Lotus Blade flew straight to him but not how he wanted. "Wait! Nonononono!", he screamed, already seeing his pants cut off before his mind's eye. Before that could happen, Clyde caught the sword. He only smiled. "You still have a lot to learn", he told him with a smile, "I only wish your eagerness would be directed at something other than those powers."

Kim and Ron looked at the man, not knowing what to make of this. "What do you mean?", the boy asked. Clyde took a deep breath. "I have to go now. But we will meet again", he told them goodbye.

Not bothering them to get another answer they watched him leave, just waving. "If only he would be less stiff and more carefree", Ron said. "You mean like yourself?", his girlfriend giggled.

Together with Yori then they spent the time for breakfast until they would leave for their flight.

Not before they would not watch the first lesson after this test though.

They were with Yori. And having found what she needed, she did great in their eyes with that first lecture. And most important, in her own eyes.

None of them knew that even the enigmatic man that they thought of as gone already watched from another place, proud of Yori. Just as the couple he now could also leave Yamanouchi. With an honest smile he turned around and walked away.

"You know, I think we should come back soon", Ron told Kim at the airport. "Yeah, the would be happy about it", Kim agreed. The entire flight they would talk about everything that happened. Yori, what they saw in her now, how tough that girl was and what a great person. But they would no matter what, always come back to the topic that was Clyde.

"As unpredictable that he is, I would really like to see him again, what about you?", Kim asked her boyfriend. And without any worries about how she meant that, he just had the same view. "He really is something", Ron said, "And I guess he is weird his own way, too, just not my kind of weird." Kim giggled. "Its good that there is no one else like you", she told him. They saw how complicated, how multi-dimensional he was with more yet to come and they really felt having him around more would not be such a bad idea.

Back in Middleton they would stop at Bueno Nacho, returning back to their daily life.

And enjoy their time together.

When Wade beeped Kim again, asking how their trip to Japan was, Kim had to explain a lot. The moment the name "Clyde" was spoken out, Kim could not hold her genius friend any more. "I am on my way!", he said like a crazy fan and left his room so he could get to them and listen to every bit of the story.

"Guess we have to make those two meet pretty soon, huh?", Kim laughed not so jokingly, "Or else Wade might become our next supervillain for us not telling him."

Ron laughed about this -for the both of them - terrifying thought.

Episode V – THE END

Preview: Episode VI – Nighty-Night

A new villain roams the streets! Kim and Ron have left Middleton once more hearing that a mysterious weapon is used with anyone involved falling asleep! Not only that, Kim and Shego also fell asleep! While they are dreaming, coping with what happens in their life, Ron, Drakken and the enigmatic Clyde gather to solve this puzzle!


End file.
